Sailor Moon Voice of Soul
by mizunolady
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, la aparición de la princesa Dayane y la profecía que dicta su muerte a manos de serena pondrán a las Sailor scouts y guerreras en diferentes caminos, la llegada de viejos amigos comlpicará aun mas las cosas
1. Alguien más a quien proteger

Alguien más a quien proteger

Hace cuatro meses que las Sailor pelearon contra Galaxia, su vida ahora es tranquila sólo les queda esperar al futuro, Darien decidió postergar su viaje a America hasta el año próximo y las chicas continúan en la preparatoria Juuban salvo Rei que asiste a Private Girls T.A.(igual nombre al de su secundaria).

En una zona residencial de la ciudad una joven que recién se mudó a un pent-house en una zona residencial carga unas cajas que no dejan ver su rostro pero si una larga cabellera negra recogida en una larga trenza detrás de ella una mujer se aproxima a la carrera, la detiene le quita las cajas.

-Dayane, niña no debes cargar estas cosas te puede hacer daño. Mejor entra y ve si Aome está despierta-exclama la mujer algo preocupada.

-Nana gracias por preocuparte pero no pesan tanto y además Aome aún no despierta debe estar muy cansada pero será fácil escuchar desde aquí, sabes que su llanto se podría oír a kilómetros -gira la cabeza como tratando de escuchar algo.

-esta bien pero no dijiste que tenías que recoger una encomienda que te mandaron de Francia-pregunta creyendo que no olvido ese asunto.

-si es verdad lo había olvidado pero voy a aprovechar para ir, regreso antes del almuerzo -entra a la sala coge una casaca con capucha se despide de su nana y se va muy de prisa.

- Dayane regresa temprano, hoy será nuestra primera comida en nuestra nueva casa-grita mientras la joven sale a toda prisa.

- No te preocupes no lo olvidaré-un perro con aspecto de lobo la mira- Lycan no te preocupes regresaré pronto, cuida de Aome mientras no estoy, adiós nana, adiós Lycan.

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo de Haruka y Michiru, Hotaru está viviendo con ellas ya que su padre por motivos de trabajo tuvo que viajar a Alemania y dejó a Hotaru a su cuidado, Setsuna regresó a la Puerta del Tiempo al no haber ninguna amenaza aparente.

Hotaru últimamente ha tenido extraños sueños que ha preferido no contar, no quiere preocupar a sus amigas y mientras no sean más claras las imágenes que ve prefiere no alarmarlas en sus sueños ve un extraño paisaje, un lugar rodeado de oscuridad a la distancia puede observar una silueta de mujer que parece la de la princesa Serena una sombra se acerca y la ataca dejándola en el piso, la sangre corre por el suelo ante los gritos de dolor de la guerrera de Saturno sólo el eco de una voz logra interrumpir su llanto.

_"la Luna tiene dos caras una siempre visible y otra oculta, llegará el día en que la sangre de la familia Real sea derramada, se enfrentarán en una batalla y al final sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá"_

Al despertar las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas en medio del temor causado por la pesadilla sólo atina a llamar a Michiru esperando ser consolada.

-**¡**Michiru! estas ahí ven por favor- grita la pequeña con la voz algo apagada mientras escucha los pasos presurosos de alguien que se acerca respondiendo a su llamado.

-Estas bien Hotaru que te pasa-exclama Michiru al entrar en la habitación.

-si sólo tuve una pesadilla- respira más calmada.

-quieres contármela o prefieres decírselo a Haruka-sugiere la peli turquesa.

- no, no quiero que se preocupe creo que no fue nada-dice con voz pausada- pero donde está Haruka.

-salió en su auto a dar un paseo por la ciudad dijo que regresaba para la hora del almuerzo-dice con tono algo irónico.

-Tal vez necesitaba estar a solas ella es una persona que le agrada sentirse libre- responde mientras limpia sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón Haruka siempre ha sido así-la abraza algo desconcertada pues la pequeña conoce tanto como ella a Haruka.

- ahora que recuerdo quedé con Lita para que me enseñe algo de cocina y ya es tarde, ¿puedes acompañarme a la parada de autobús?-se para rápidamente mientras busca la mochila de conejo que alguna vez Rini le regaló.

-Claro ya tienes todo listo-poniéndose de pie-debes regresar antes de la cena-exclama en tono serio la violinista.

-no te preocupes todo lo que necesito ya lo guardé-mira en la mochila y revisa para no olvidar nada -estaré aquí antes de que oscurezca, además prometo traer algo de pastel para el postre-guiña un ojo.

Al caminar hacia la parada de autobús Michiru no deja de pensar en los sueños de Hotaru acaso ella tenía las mismas pesadillas que Haruka y ella, era acaso esto el indicio de una nueva batalla o simplemente el hecho de estar lejos de su padre lo que tenía algo intranquila a la pequeña. El autobús llega y Hotaru saca a Michiru de sus pensamientos, sube al autobús y se despide de ella agitando la mano cuando el autobús se aleja Michiru decide regresar a casa y no pensar más en el asunto por lo menos no hasta que Haruka regrese.

En el Templo Hikawa Rei está muy concentrada en torno al fuego ya que últimamente ha tenido extrañas sensaciones y visiones, quiere conocer su significado, su don de premonición ha estado algo esquivo estos días y ante el temor de algún peligro para Serna no desea descuidarse.

-por favor espíritus sagrados díganme el significado de las extrañas imágenes en mi mente, es que acaso Serena está en peligro-de pronto una extraña llama comienza a mostrar la silueta de Serena y su sombra, a los pocos segundos el cuerpo de Serena está en el piso.

-¿que fue eso?- se levanta de golpe e intenta visualizar algo más.

Suena el teléfono y decide ir a contestar.

- si quien es-pregunta la sacerdotisa.

-Rei, soy yo Serena, llamaba para preguntarte a qué hora era la cena en tu casa para variar lo olvidé- riendo un poco.

-Ah Serena, eres tú- responde algo agitada.

-te pasa algo Rei-pregunta con algo de preocupación.

- No nada, estoy algo cansada nada más- toma aire y continua hablando- Serena es a las 7, espero que vengas puntual no lo olvides-tratando de disimular.

- tranquila Rei llegaré antes que las demás, no voy a llegar tarde-responde en tono serio.

- entonces te espero las demás ya me llamaron para confirmar, Lita llegará más tarde porque tiene que acompañar a Hotaru a la parada de autobús pero tú si debes llegar puntual no tienes excusas-muy enérgica la sacerdotisa.

- De acuerdo allí estaré adiós Rei-responde Serena.

En el centro de la ciudad en la oficina de correos Dayane ha ido a recoger la encomienda, se acerca a la ventanilla.

- Disculpe vengo a recoger un paquete dirigido a Dayane Bertrand Shidou viene de Francia-explica la francesa.

- sí déjeme buscar un momento-entra a una oficina y después de unos minutos sale con un sobre grande en las manos- es este señorita.

- si gracias -firma la ficha y sale muy apresurada.

Ya en la calle abre el sobre y saca un cuaderno, por su apariencia es un cuaderno de dibujo empieza a mirarlo al pasar una y otra pagina su vista se queda fija en un dibujo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, comienza correr y cruza sin mirar la pista, un auto azul convertible se acerca a gran velocidad en su intento por no arrollarla frena en seco en ese momento una extraña luz suspende a Dayane en el aire y cae inconsciente al piso, el conductor sale de su auto es una joven alta y de pelo corto por su forma de vestir parecería un chico pero en su camisa se delinean formas propias de una mujer, esta persona es Haruka Tenoh, se acerca para ver si la joven está bien al agacharse a mirarla reconoce el rostro de esta joven como el de la Princesa de la Luna.

- cabeza de bombón acaso quieres morir no debiste cruzar así -intenta cargarla y en el momento en que la levanta, la capucha de su casaca se desliza y deja al descubierto su cabellera negra recogida en una trenza, se da cuenta de que no es Serena como ella creía si no una joven idéntica a ella- pero no es posible acaso es un sueño eres igual a ella.

Haruka carga a Dayane y la sienta en el asiento del copiloto, decide llevarla a su casa ya que le extrañó mucho la luz que vio alrededor suyo, aunado a los extraños sueños que tuvo en los últimos días esto le parece realmente extraño y prefiere que su amiga, la guerrera del agua sea quien la ayude en esta situación, acelera y se dirige a su casa. En casa, Michiru espera en el jardín a su amiga cuando esta llega observa que alguien más la acompaña y mira con cierto recelo.

- veo que vienes acompañada, quien es tu amiga- algo molesta.

- no pienses mal casi la atropello y se desmayó en mi delante, acércate y ve su rostro dime que piensas-baja del auto y se acerca al asiento del copiloto.

-pero como es que puede parecerse tanto-observa con gran asombro- que crees que signifique.

- no tendría nada de raro de no ser por- calla unos segundos antes de contarle- cuando frené para no arrollarla una extraña luz la rodeó, es por eso que la traje-responde muy preocupada la guerrera del viento.

- bien será mejor que la recuestes en la sala y hay que hacer que despierte-detiene la puerta del auto mientras Haruka saca a Dayane - llevaba algún documento o algo-pregunta de manera insistente.

- sólo ese bolso y un cuaderno que estaba tirado en el piso - carga a Dayane y entra la casa, la coloca en el sofá- será mejor que traigas alcohol para que reaccione.

-veamos si en su bolso hay algún documento-abre el bolso y no encuentra nada que le de información de la identidad de la joven, decide mirar el cuaderno esperando encontrar el nombre de la joven en él- Haruka mira lo que dibujo es algo...

- que pasa que cosa es-pregunta muy preocupada al ver la cara de asombro de Michiru.

- Es tu espada y mi espejo-responde sin poder creer lo que ve.

- que, no es posible como esta chica podría conocer nuestras armas, dame el cuaderno que más hay- le quita el cuaderno y lo hojea.

- sólo hay un dibujo más de ti... pero como Sailor Uranus.

- Es algo que no puedo creer acaso ella tiene algo que ver con lo que hemos sentido últimamente-mira a su compañera como si buscase una respuesta- crees que ella podría ser...

- ¿donde estoy? ¿quienes son ustedes? -pregunta Dayane mientras recupera poco a poco la conciencia.

- nosotros deberíamos preguntarte eso-replico Haruka con tono enérgico.

- yo te conozco tú eres la que aparece en mis sueños, tú me vas a ayudar no vas a dejar que me haga daño, ¿verdad? - levanta la mirada y ve fijamente a Haruka a los ojos

- no entiendo lo que quieres decir- de pronto comienza a ver extrañas imágenes en su mente iguales a las que vio Hotaru en sus sueños- yo te he visto tú eres la mujer que quiere dañar a la princesa, tú eres la que queda en pie.

- de que hablas, no sé que quieres decir -se para y de su bolsillo cae un medallón musical igual al que Serena le regaló a Darien y comienza a llenar la habitación con su dulce melodía.

- esa melodía alguna vez la escuché-toma del brazo a Dayane- ¿de donde sacaste ese medallón? -zarandea a la joven esperando su respuesta.

- cálmate déjala hablar- Michiru hace que suelte a Dayane y la separa de ella.

- este colgante es mío lo tengo desde hace algunos años- la expresión de su rostro pasa del miedo a la tristeza- su melodía es muy triste, me recuerda algo pero no sé que es -camina hacia la puerta y sale al jardín.

- espera por qué te vas acaso intentas escapar, yo te he visto en mis sueños sé que eres quien quiere dañar a la Princesa, tú no eres una persona normal hay una extraña aura alrededor tuyo- se pone en posición de combate- No permitiré que dañes a la princesa "_Por el poder del Planeta Urano_ _Transformación"_

-si en verdad crees que soy tu enemigo, que esperas atácame -una extraña aura la rodea y su mirada parece vacía como si estuviera en trance.

- Está bien lo haré..._Tierra Tiembla!_ - exclama muy decidida mientras lanza el poderoso ataque a Dayane.

-detente, no lo hagas-exclama Michiru al unísono junto a otra voz esperando detener a su compañera pero el ataque ya fue lanzado.

Luego de la explosión y al disiparse el humo una fuerte luz se va opacando, los talismanes de la Sailor del Aire y del Agua han aparecido delante de Dayane y han sido los que recibieron el impacto del ataque de la guerrera del viento evitando así ser lastimada.

-creí que nunca podría tocarlos, me han protegido gracias-abraza los talismanes como si fueran un tesoro para ella.

- como fue que los talismanes acudieron a ella para protegerla-pregunta con gran asombro la guerrera del agua.

- Uranus, detente no vuelvas a atacar a la Princesa- la misma voz que gritó junto a Michiru se deja ver, es la guerrera del silencio, Sailor Saturn.

- que dijiste la princesa no es posible-Michiru voltea a ver a Saturn sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

- es verdad yo soy... -el medallón musical comienza a sonar y la marca de la luna aparece en su frente.

- ella no es Serena, que tratas de decir al llamarla Princesa-pregunta Uranus muy intrigada.

Del medallón sale una extraña luz que hace brillar los símbolos en las frentes de las tres Sailor y la luna creciente en la frente de Dayane, induce la transformación de Michiru a Sailor Neptune, la imagen de la Reina Serenity sale del medallón y aparece frente a ellas mientras Dayane flota en el aire con los ojos cerrados, repentinamente son transportadas a la Luna a las ruinas del Milenio de Plata.

-Queridas Sailor guerreras esta muchacha que ven ante ustedes es también mi hija es aquella que vivió y creció oculta de todos, es la hermana mayor de la princesa Serena-exclamó con seriedad la reina del milenio de Plata, Serenity.

- Pero Reina como es posible-pregunta Uranus muy confundida.

- hace mucho, antes de que el Milenio de Plata fuese destruido incluso antes de que yo naciera, en la Luna existían dos castas la nuestra y otra llamada Lycanos eran más violentos muy diferentes a nosotros que éramos pacifistas, siempre estaban combatiendo entre ellos debido a eso su número disminuyó tanto que sólo quedaron unos pocos que vivían en el exilio-respondió la Reina Serenity.

- que pasó después- pregunta queriendo saberlo todo.

- cuando era niña, todos creían que los Lycanos habían muerto que ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos con vida, pero mientras jugaba en las afueras del castillo conocí a uno de ellos era un niño llamado Daynard, era el príncipe de los Lycanos, poco a poco me enamoré de él y con los años nos hicimos novios, su padre descubrió nuestra relación y mi madre también, nos prohibieron vernos creían que podíamos destruir a los nuestros con esa relación-contesta en tono nostálgico.

- pero nunca se supo mucho sobre el rey, el padre de la Princesa Serena, ¿por qué?-pregunta la pequeña Sailor del planeta del Silencio.

-Eso es porque era lo mejor para el reino. Luego de que nuestros padres supieron de nuestra relación, un día aproveché para escapar de palacio y verlo, el me contó porque su padre se oponía a nuestra relación, según una antigua profecía de los Lycanos el nacimiento de los gemelos era un mal augurio ya que siempre pelearían entre sí, uno sería más fuerte que el otro y al crecer se enfrentarían en una batalla en la que al final sólo el más fuerte sobreviviría-respondió la Reina Serenity.

- Acaso intenta decirnos que esta joven es la que peleará con la Princesa Serena-pregunta Uranus temiendo lo peor.

- por favor déjenme continuar-en tono de súplica- Daynard también me dijo que el tuvo un gemelo y que era muy enfermizo, siempre se peleaban ya que tenían personalidades muy distintas, un día mientras paseaban en compañía de sus cachorros lobo comenzaron a discutir y el corazón de su hermano no soportó tanta presión y murió; el se sentía muy culpable y creía que si nos casábamos y teníamos hijos sufrirían el mismo destino, quise calmarlo y le dije que en la familia de la Luna sólo nace una niña en cada generación, el dudaba mucho finalmente y aún con la oposición de nuestros padres nos casamos-baja la cabeza recordando aquella situación.

- como fue que supo que tendría gemelas-pregunta Neptune a su Reina.

- Daynard fue quien me lo dijo, todas las noches tenía sueños extraños y cuando le dije que estaba embarazada el me dijo que serían gemelas, poco después el enfermó y antes de morir me dijo los nombres que quería que llevaran nuestras hijas Serena y Dayane-acotó la Reina Serenity.

- pero porqué nunca supimos de la existencia de la otra princesa-pregunta llena de dudas Sailor Saturn.

- Daynard tenía dos guardianes eran dos lobos plateados sus guardianes, cuando di a luz una de las niñas tenía el cabello negro pero tan brillante como el cielo en la noche, era un poco débil en cambio la otra era una niña con cabello rubio brillante como la luna una niña sana y llena de vida quise evitar que mis hijas lucharan entre sí y decidí enviar a mi hija a la Tierra junto con una nodriza, los lobos de Daynard se fueron con ellas.

- pero porque se quedó con Serena y no con Dayane que era más frágil-pregunta Uranus de manera enérgica.

- si es que la profecía era cierta Serena sería la que dañaría a su hermana, creí que lo mejor era tenerla a mi lado para evitar que la atacara. Con el paso de los años y meses antes de que nuestro hogar fuese destruido Dayane se presentó en palacio y me pidió un favor-narra la Reina mientras observa los rostros de las guerreras.

- que le pidió- pregunta Neptune de manera firme.

- Ya que ella había crecido en compañía de los guardianes de su padre, ellos le habían contado muchas cosas sobre los Lycanos, se enteró que el primogénito de la familia real debía convertirse en guerrero así que ella decidió ser una guerrera-acotó la Reina.

-pero se quedo acaso en la Luna-pregunta Saturn muy intrigada por lo que la reina dijo.

- no, ella sabía que eso era peligroso y quería ir al lugar donde las guerreras cuidaban el Milenio del Plata, al sistema solar externo por eso decidí darle un cetro protector para pudiese cumplir con su misión-la Reina mira a Dayane con ojos de ternura.

-¡que! ¿por que nunca sentimos su presencia?-demanda Uranus a su majestad.

- ella recibió el cetro y partió de inmediato hacia Saturno dijo que ese lugar era perfecto para esconderse, que nadie notaría su presencia. Además de la energía que mantenía a Sailor Saturn dormida su presencia sería difícil de detectar-contesta la Reina Serenity.

- entonces la energía que percibíamos de Saturno provenía de ella, siempre creímos que era el extraño poder de Sailor Saturn- expresa muy confundida Sailor Neptune.

- cuando el milenio de Plata fue atacado ella usó el poder de su cetro para transportarse al palacio y en ese momento fue que todo sucedió-calla dejando a entrever lo sucedido.

-Reina Serenity acaso... -Saturn espera que la Reina hable.

- si en eso momento el castillo se derrumbó y mientras perdía a una de mis hijas fuera del palacio la otra moría dentro de él por eso decidí mandarlas a la Tierra para que todas reencarnaran y pudieran ser felices aún así preferí mandarlas a ambas a diferentes sitios pero por alguna razón ellas están juntas, viviendo en la misma ciudad-muy preocupada la Reina le respondió.

- pero que podemos hacer para evitar que esa profecía se cumpla-pregunta Uranus.

- lo único que pueden hacer es cuidar de ella, se que su lealtad y su convicción para cumplir con su deber es muy fuerte por eso desde este momento su misión es cuidar de la Guardiana del Sistema Solar Externo, ella también posee el cristal de plata- responde la Reina a la guerrera del Viento.

-pero eso no es posible la Princesa Serena tiene el cristal de plata- expresa Neptune sin poder comprender las palabras de la Reina Serenity.

- el cristal de plata sólo puede ser usado por la familia real por eso después de la batalla contra el Negaverso éste se dividió en dos, la única diferencia es que Dayane nunca se ha transformado en Sailor-explicó la reina a sus guerreras.

- Reina Serenity, prometo cumplir mi deber como guerrera y proteger a la Princesa Dayane pase lo que pase-respondió en tono firme Sailor Saturn.

- es verdad, esa es ahora nuestra nueva misión, pero que pasaría si ella usa el cristal de plata-Uranus acepta la nueva misión pero desea saber todos los pormenores para poder cumplirla.

-ya que su estado de salud es muy frágil, es muy peligroso que lo intente podría morir-dijo la Reina Serenity mirando a la mayor de sus hijas con mucha tristeza.

- protegeremos a la princesa a cualquier costo y mantendremos la paz en este planeta-acotó Neptune.

- gracias mis queridas Sailor Guerreras-una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la Reina.

Una fuerte luz las ilumina y el eco de la voz de la Reina dándoles las gracias se aleja cuando se dan cuentan están de nuevo en el jardín, Dayane las mira sonriente aún en trance se acerca despacio aún tiene la marca de la luna en su frente.

- Por fin las encontré ustedes son las Sailor guerreras, hacia mucho que quería conocerlas, supongo que querrán saber porque sus talismanes me protegieron-pregunto mirándolas con mucha alegría.

-es verdad le debo una disculpa Princesa - acota Haruka, hace una reverencia poniéndose de rodillas pero Dayane la interrumpe.

- no te preocupes sólo seguías tus instintos-la mira y le hace una seña para que se levante- el hecho de que los talismanes me hayan protegido es por que yo los cree y también a la Copa Lunar.

- acaso tu fuiste la que despertó mis recuerdos como Sailor scout-pregunta Michiru asombrada al oír a Dayane.

- Si, la persona que ven delante de ustedes es la parte inconsciente de Dayane que posee las memorias del milenio de plata, aún no he podido despertar completamente-argumenta la princesa Dayane.

- Disculpa, como fue que hiciste todo eso si no estabas aquí-pregunta Hotaru ya que todo se hace cada vez más confuso.

- Digamos que pude usar el cristal de plata y mi deseo de proteger a este mundo sin necesidad de convertirme en una Sailor, pero siempre he estado a su lado luchando, de alguna manera mi cuerpo recibía los daños que ustedes sufrían por eso mi salud es muy frágil-responde la princesa en tono nostálgico.

- Será mejor que te llevemos a tu casa para que descanses-sugiere Haruka amablemente.

- Claro volveré a la normalidad -cierra los ojos y sale del trance- supongo que ya no intentarán hacerme nada, ella dice que ustedes me cuidarán que no van a permitir que aquella persona me haga daño, permítanme presentarme soy Dayane Bertrand Shidou.

- mucho gusto yo soy Michiru Kaiou, ella es Haruka Tenoh y ella es Hotaru Tomoe-se presenta y presenta a sus compañeras.

- tu nombre es algo extraño sin que te ofendas-sugirió de manera sutil Haruka.

- no, no hay problema llevo el apellido de mi padre primero que es francés y el de mi madre después que es japonés-responde muy sonriente.

- si, pero es un lindo nombre-aclara Hotaru mostrando una sonrisa.

- es mejor que te llevemos a casa tus padres deben estar muy preocupados- expresa Michiru muy decidida.

- yo vivo con mi nana-algo triste- nos acabamos de mudar, venimos de París.

- no importa, sube te llevaremos -sube a su auto y las otras dos la siguen.

- muchas gracias-responde a la invitación de Haruka.

De camino al pent-house mientras el auto pasa cerca de la playa, Dayane mira el mar muy pensativa, al llegar al edifico donde vive las invita a pasar como agradecimiento por su ayuda, ellas aceptan mientras suben por el ascensor Dayane no para de platicar con ellas.

- vivo arriba en el pent-house, espero que les agrade mi casa -mira a Haruka muy sonriente.

- dijiste que te mudaste hace poco ya te has inscrito en alguna preparatoria-pregunta Michiru tratando de desviar su mirada de Haruka.

- Si, me inscribí en Private Girls T.A. es la misma a la que iba mi madre sólo que ahora es un lugar más exclusivo y además ha cambiado de nombre- responde Dayane con gran emoción.

- tus padres están de acuerdo en que vivas sola-pregunta Hotaru algo extrañada mientras se abre la puerta del ascensor.

- vamos las invito a pasar- no llega a responder la pregunta.

- es un lugar muy bonito-mirando a su alrededor Haruka contempla la gran casa de Dayane.

-Gracias aún no hemos terminado con la mudanza pero supongo que ya la mayoría de cosas ya está en su sitio-responde a Haruka con una gran sonrisa y mirándola atentamente.

- Dayane, niña por fin llegaste me estaba preocupando mira quien te estaba esperando-lleva una bebé en brazos, se da cuenta que hay visitas.

- disculpen voy a presentarlos, Kaoru Ikari, mi nana y mi pequeña sobrina Aome y ese que viene ahí es mi amigo Lycan - señalando al perro con aspecto de lobo -Ellas son Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaiou y Hotaru Tomoe.

- mucho gusto-respondieron las muchachas a la nana de Dayane.

- mucho gusto-saluda a las jóvenes con una reverencia- Dayane voy a darle su biberón en la habitación.

-no, nana yo se lo doy déjala aquí que conozca a las visitas, tu ve a descansar supongo que habrás estado arreglando todo para cuando yo llegase-sugiere a la mujer.

- si, niña te voy a hacer caso-se despide de las visitas y se va.

- ella es un poco tímida pero es muy buena persona-les dice en voz baja.

- acaso eres tú con tus padres-pregunta Michiru con curiosidad al observar unas fotos en la mesa de centro.

- Sí, es una foto familiar, la única que tengo, están mi padre, mi madre y mi hermana, yo estoy en el vientre de mamá-responde algo triste.

- a que te refieres con la única foto-exclama Haruka algo preocupada por la expresión de Dayane.

- Bueno ya que vamos a ser amigas supongo que deben saber todo sobre mí. Mi padre era un gran empresario francés murió meses antes de que yo naciera y mi madre murió en el parto-contesta Dayane con la cabeza baja.

- perdón no queríamos molestar- responde algo avergonzada Michiru por haber pecado de indiscreta.

- no importa, ellos siempre están conmigo al menos eso siento cuando veo esas fotos-responde queriendo esbozar una sonrisa.

- pero a pesar de eso tienes a tu hermana- La mira Hotaru esperando su respuesta.

- Después de que mis padres murieron, mi hermana y yo fuimos a vivir con un amigo de ellos que se hizo cargo de nosotras, con los años mi hermana se casó con uno de sus hijos y tuvieron a Aome pero calla y su voz comienza a entrecortarse.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? -pregunta Haruka al ver la angustia de Dayane.

- Ellos murieron en un accidente de auto así que ahora soy la única familia que Aome tiene, ese día yo iba con ellos pero no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ya que estaba dormida-responde Dayane a punto de llorar.

-Calma no te pongas así-Haruka se acerca y limpia la lágrima que sale de sus ojos.

- A pesar de lo que has pasado has aprendido a ser una persona fuerte y cuidas muy bien de esta niña-dice Michiru tratando de animarla.

- si es verdad por ella sigo adelante-mira sonriente a la pequeña- les invito a almorzar supongo que igual que yo aún no han comido.

-no te preocupes, no queremos incomodar- aclara Hotaru.

-Claro que no, disculpa Haruka podrías cargar a Aome mientras preparo la mesa-se acerca a Haruka y espera a que acepte su petición.

- Michiru sabe más de bebés que yo pero-responde algo nerviosa

- tranquila Aome no muerde, aunque con esos pequeños dientes no dañaría a alguien- la mira a los ojos y de manera irónica le pregunta- además le tienes miedo a una bebé.

- esta bien yo puedo cargarla-responde Haruka aceptando el desafío de Dayane.

-parece que descubrió tu punto débil no abandonas un desafío, puedes darle el biberón o prefieres que yo lo haga- en tono burlón exclama Michiru.

- es una buena prueba para Haruka- Hotaru ríe mientras observa a Haruka.

Después de almorzar en casa de Dayane, las chicas se van a casa, Dayane lleva a su cuna a Aome y habla con ella.

- Aome, sabes ahora tenemos nuevas amigas y en la tarde iré al albergue para adoptar una nueva mascota, Lycan no es muy cariñoso que digamos.

Detrás de ella entra el perro se acerca, ella lo mira y toca su cabeza, a través del pelaje de este se deja ver una marca de luna creciente.

-Dayane estás segura de que puedes confiar en esas personas-pregunto el perro sin el menor reparo.

- Claro ellas son las que nos van a cuidar no permitirán que ella intente hacerme daño-le responde Dayane con seguridad.

- entonces era por eso que tenía esa extraña sensación cuando las vi, son las Sailor-acota el perro mientras se sienta cerca a la cama de Dayane.

- Si me van a cuidar pero no cambies el tema de conversación dije que traería una mascota a esta casa y lo voy a hacer-lo mira con seriedad esperando que acepte.

- pero que se supone que debo hacer traer una pelota y jugar con él, si traes un perro sabes que me estará molestando todo el día-responde de manera seria.

- tranquilo haré una buena elección-exclama esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

- acaso hablas en serio-pregunta el perro en tono de alarma.

- sí, tengo que ir a las 5 al albergue para ver a nuestro nuevo amigo-le responde Dayane muy sonriente.

- hazlo que quieras yo no me hago responsable del cachorro-acota mientras se acomoda para dormir.

Por la tarde Dayane va a un albergue de mascotas cerca a un gran parque, entra y se acerca a una de las jaulas y un perro-lobo igual a Lycan la mira extrañamente, ella también observa al animal la encargada se le acerca.

- disculpe si le agrada esta perrita es un poco quisquillosa tal vez usted debería escoger a otro animalito- la mira muy seria esperando que escogiese a otro animal.

- descuide tengo uno igual en casa -se acerca a la jala y le susurra- Noirciel he venido por ti.

- llene esta ficha y en unos minutos más podrá llevársela tuvo suerte porque ya estaba por cerrar-responde la encargada.

- disculpe no sabía que cerraban temprano- golpeándose la cabeza como si dijese eres algo torpe.

- no cerramos a las 6 solo que debo irme más temprano mi gato está un poco enfermo así que debo ir a verlo pero que nombre le va a poner-la mira mientras termina de llenar la ficha.

- ya que tiene unos ojos negros su nombre será Noirciel que sería como decir cielo negro en francés- Dayane responde rápidamente y sin pensarlo.

Minutos después la encargada le pone una correa a la perrita y Dayane sale con ella a la calle y camina hacia el parque. Muy cerca Darien la observa pero como trae su capucha puesta la confunde cree que es Serena y comienza a seguirla pensando en darle una sorpresa, en una esquina muy cerca de ellos una pareja en un auto observa lo sucedido son Haruka y Michiru que gracias al espejo de Michiru saben que algo va a ocurrir y quieren cuidar de Dayane, ella continúa su caminata pero siente que alguien la sigue y comienza a caminar más rápido de pronto Noirciel escucha algo extraño en el parque y jala a Dayane para que la siga.

- Espera ¿que pasa? ¿Qué oíste? -corre y cuando llega a alcanzarla observa como un monstruo ataca a la encargada del albergue- ¿Qué es eso?, suéltala no le hagas daño.

- intentaré detenerlo, pero pide ayuda- al igual que Lycan, Noirciel habla.

- veo que eres como Lycan, no intentes atacarla es peligroso-Noirciel salta hacia el brazo del monstruo e intenta que suelte a la joven.

- maldito perro -la golpea y la lanza entre unos arbustos-por fin un humano que puede tener una gran voz, una voz del alma.

- malvada como te atreviste a hacerle eso a Noirciel-lanza unas piedras al monstruo.

- ahora por entrometida morirás-se abalanza sobre Dayane.

La apariencia del monstruo se asemeja a una planta de Venus, con largas lianas por brazos la cabeza tiene la trampa cerrada como si esperara atrapar una presa. Mientras intenta asfixiar a Dayane una rosa roja cae y evita que lo logre, de en medio de los árboles sale Tuxedo Mask rescatando a Dayane.

- estas bien no te hizo daño, ¿por qué no te transformaste? -la observa bien y se da cuenta que no es Serena pero que se le parece mucho.

- otro entrometido tu también morirás -lo golpea y lo lanza a varios metros de allí dejándolo inconsciente, intenta atacar a Dayane con espinas que salen disparadas de sus brazos pero el ataque es desviado por una gran ataque de energía.

- no te atrevas a tocarla-responde la autora del ataque.

- tu quien eres-pregunta el monstruo iracundo.

- Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus-responde la guerrera.

- Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor del agua, Sailor Neptune-agrega Neptune.

- Somos las Sailor Guerreras del Sistema Solar Externo y hemos venido aquí para enfrentar al enemigo- exclaman a la vez.

- son ustedes, pero como supieron que... - Dayane intenta reanimar a la joven atacada por el monstruo-gracias por venir -de pronto ve la rosa que Tuxedo Mask había lanzado hacia unos momentos y se queda mirándola fijamente mientras murmura-una rosa roja, yo tenía una rosa roja aquella vez, la rosa...

-ahora si morirás grandísima tonta -ataca a Dayane con una bola de energía que lanza luego de abrirse la trampa en su cabeza.

-Dayane ¡cuidado!-corre hacia Dayane para evitar que reciba el ataque pero ella es impactada por la energía.

- Uranus - Dayane corre hacia la guerrera para ayudarla.

- Dayane, huye nosotras nos encargaremos, vete no vamos a permitir que nadie te haga daño- exclama poniendo su mano en el vientre mientras unas gotas de sangre caen al piso.

- No, estas malherida y todo por mi culpa, no puedo irme, no te voy a dejar-Dayane la mira y no puede evitar que sus lágrimas caigan al piso.

-vete hazle caso, nosotras nos encargaremos del monstruo no te preocupes-dice Neptune empujándola y conteniendo el llanto.

- pero sus heridas son graves que vas a hacer, dejarla sola- responde Dayane muy preocupada.

- Déjala nosotras peleamos así, esa es nuestra manera de pelear-grita Neptune esperando que la obedezca.

- no, no voy a dejarlas, no voy a permitir que nadie más muera por mi culpa -un fuerte brillo sale de su bolso, es el broche de transformación.

- Estás loca sabes que si lo usas podrías morir-la reprende esperado que desista de lo que piensa hacer.

- tal vez pero no quiero que nadie más se sacrifique por mi -toma el medallón y grita-_"Eternal Sailor Lune, transformación"._

Una luz ilumina todo, la silueta de una Sailor aparece, posee un par de alas blancas igual a Eternal Sailor Moon, el traje es el mismo inclusive lleva el mismo cetro que ella pero lo pone delante de sí como un arma.

- quien eres tú-pregunta la Sailor herida con voz cortada.

- yo soy, soy Sailor Lune-responde con voz firme.


	2. Sailor Lune ha despertado

Espero que les guste y la lean aun estoy cambiando los detalles de la trama

* * *

Sailor Lune ha despertado

En un parque de Tokio cuando la luna llena brilla en lo alto del cielo una nueva Sailor Scout ha nacido, su nombre es Sailor Lune, Dayane usa el medallón de transformación luego de ver a Sailor Uranus herida al intentar protegerla, su apariencia es igual a la de Sailor Moon lo único que las diferencia es el cabello negro porque incluso el peinado de Sailor Lune es igual.

-Dayane no debiste hacerlo sabes el riesgo que corres-exclamó con voz cortada Uranus.

-La Reina Serenity nos advirtió sobre esto y con tu salud es muy peligroso-agrega Neptune-además-Sailor Lune la interrumpe.

- Se las consecuencias pero no voy a permitir que nadie se sacrifique por mí debo proteger a las personas que quiero-respondió sin titubear la nueva Sailor.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Por tu culpa no pude obtener la voz de esa mujer ahora tu serás mi presa, serás la presa de Venom-alardeó el monstruo mientras veía caer unas pétalos de color rosa.

- protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema sola externo, soy Sailor Lune-se presentó la nueva guerrera.

- ¿Sailor Lune? Pues tú también morirás junto a esas dos entrometidas-salta hacia Sailor Lune para atacarla.

- _"Ventisca Lunar"_-exclama luego de cruzar sus brazos y lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de viento que lanza al monstruo por los aires.

- Uranus resiste-Neptune cuida de su amiga mientras observa con gran asombro los poderes que posee la nueva Sailor.

- No debiste dañar a Haruka, no permitiré que nos hagas más daño-aparece el cetro delante de ella, lo agarra_-"Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada"_.

-Nooo! ¡Hermoso! - recibe el ataque y es destruida.

La nueva sailor dirige su mirada hacia uranus que yace en el suelo en brazos de la peliturquesa.

-tranquila es bueno que esa herida no haya sido más profunda -Sailor Lune pone sus manos en el vientre de Sailor Uranus mientras una luz sale de ellas y la herida queda curada.

- Uranus, despierta-dice Neptune mirando como su amiga ha sido curada.

- Gracias veo que tus poderes son muy diferentes a los de cualquier Sailor, debo estar más atenta para la próxima-expresa la Sailor mientras se pone de pie.

- perdóname debí alejarme, cuando me lo dijiste pero tuve una extraña sensación cuando vi esa rosa, me quedé ahí parada y casi te matan-llorando Sailor Lune abraza a Uranus muy arrepentida por lo sucedido.

En el templo Hikawa Rei espera a sus amigas para cenar cuando percibe una energía maligna entre los arbustos de su jardín, sospechando que es un demonio lanza un pergamino.

-¡Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!

De pronto sale un monstruo de en medio de los arbustos su apariencia es como la de una fiera, parece un lobo, al ver el pergamino dirigirse hacia él lanza un zarpazo que destroza el pergamino de Rei.

- debo transformarme-piensa Rei mientras saca su pluma de transformación-_"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación"._

-una linda sacerdotisa, que busca ayudar a los demás seguro que posees una linda voz, dame la voz de tu alma, vamos que esperas cantas para mí.

-¿de que hablas? No sé que pretendes pero te destruiré-exclama con seguridad cuando se dispone a atacar-_"Saeta llameante de Marte"._

-ahora sí me mostrarás tu hermosa voz, la voz de tu alma, vamos canta para mí -sujeta a Sailor Mar por el cuello e intenta asfixiarla.

- suéltame malvado monstruo-grita y trata de zafarse de las garras del monstruo pero la fuerza de éste no se lo permite- Aaahhh!

Cerca de ahí, Serena está por llegar al templo cuando oye los gritos de su amiga y se apresura para ver lo que sucede, al ver que un monstruo ataca a su amiga decide transformarse en Eternal Sailor Moon.

-alto ahí, no permitiré que arruines la velada de una linda jovencita, soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna-termina su presentación con su típica pose.

- Sailor Moon-susurra Mars con voz debilitada.

- conseguiré tu voz -aprieta más fuerte el cuello de la Sailor, ya no se oyen sus gritos, el símbolo de Marte aparece en la frente de la Sailor comienza a salir una hermosa melodía mientras brilla todo su cuerpo.

- Mars que te pasa-grita Sailor Moon al ver lo que sucede con su amiga.

- Eso es por fin, canta para mí. Tu voz será mía-exclama el monstruo con gran ansiedad.

- detente, que le haces suéltala-grita enérgica la princesa de la Luna.

- lo logré tu esencia es mía-se regocija el monstruo mientras una esfera de luz de color rojo sale del cuerpo de la guerrera.

-No toques eso-reclama la Princesa y salta para atraparla la esfera antes que el monstruo se apodere de ella.

Al entrar en contacto con la esfera de luz salida del cuerpo de la sailor de fuego, sailor moon siente una extraña sensación, un poder cálido como el fuego está despertando, coloca sus manos en alto y asume la postura de ataque de Sailor Mars.

- _"Saeta llameante de Marte"-grita con gran sorpresa por usar un poder que no es suyo._

- maldición me quitaste la esencia, esa voz era mía-antes de poder esquivar el ataque lanzado por Sailor Moon es destruida- Aaahh! ¡Hermoso!

- pero como pude, ese poder es de Sailor Mars yo-aun sin comprender lo sucedido se acerca Rei cuando su cuerpo vuelve a moverse involuntariamente y siguiendo la postura anterior lanza el ataque contra su compañera- Mars que me pasa, _"Saeta llameante de Marte"_.

El cuerpo de Rei es cubierto con llamas de fuego mientras flota en el aire, cuando reacciona Serena esta a su lado y con lágrimas en los ojos la abraza fuertemente.

-Serena que me pasó lo último que recuerdo es que el monstruo me atacó y viniste a ayudarme como Sailor Moon, me estaba asfixiando y no puedo recordar más-repara la joven mientras se levanta.

- Rei, todo fue muy extraño pero después de eso tu cuerpo brilló y una esfera de energía salió de tu cuerpo mientras cantabas una hermosa melodía-explica la joven secándose las lagrimas.

- Que entonces ese monstruo tenía razón cuando dijo que quería mi voz-exclama sin poder entender lo ocurrido.

- no sólo eso, cuando trataba de evitar que el monstruo se apoderase de esa energía, al tocarla un extraña energía me rodeó y usé tu poder, mi cuerpo se movía involuntariamente así fue como destruí al monstruo-explica detalladamente ante la mirada incrédula de su amiga.

- pero como fue que regresé a la normalidad-pregunta aun mas confundida.

- Después de eso lancé el ataque hacia ti y quedaste toda envuelta en llamas y luego reaccionaste-finaliza Serena.

De regreso en el parque Haruka, Michiru y Dayane buscan a Noirciel la perra que Dayane había sacado del albergue y que fue atacada por Hydra, de pronto Dayane cae de rodillas al piso.

- que te pasa estás bien-pregunta Haruka sosteniendo a Dayane.

- Una voz ha sido despertada, un nuevo poder ha nacido- responde con voz apenas audible- cuando todas las voces despierten, será el momento en que la profecía se cumpla -termina dejando en shock a Haruka y Michiru.

- Dayane, reacciona que dices-saca a la joven de su trance.

- Siento un fuerte dolor, es ella la que veo en mis sueños, la que intenta matarme -abraza a Haruka-por favor no dejes que me haga daño, tengo miedo.

- tranquila nuestra misión es protegerte no permitiremos que nadie te haga daño-sentencia con voz firme Haruka y sin poder hacer nada más ya que ahora esa es su nueva misión.

- Será mejor que te llevemos a casa-añade Michiru contemplando por un lado con compasión a Dayane pero con algo de celos por la cercanía con Haruka.

-gracias, hoy ya he perdido mucho-mirando hacia atrás sin poder encontrar a Noirciel- tal vez ese sea mi destino.

-No hables más debemos llevarte a casa, debes descansar-_dice esto mientras recuerda las palabras de la Reina Serenity "Si ella llega a usar el cristal de plata su muerte estará más próxima"_

Ya en el pent-house, Dayane se despide de Haruka y Michiru, al entrar a casa su nana, Kaoru prepara la mesa para cenar.

-niña por fin llegas que pasó, no dijiste que ibas por la nueva mascota-pregunta al ver que no trae consigo al perro prometido.

- si -mira hacia otro lado-el albergue ya estaba cerrado así que fui a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y se me pasó la hora.

- siempre tan distraída por cierto encontré esto en la cuna de Aome, es tuyo-le muestra un crucifijo dorado.

-eso es de Haruka-responde luego de mirarlo por unos segundos.

- las personas que estuvieron en la tarde- pregunta algo extrañada.

- conociendo a Aome lo más probable es que se lo sacó sin que se fijara, esta niña tiene una agilidad para sacar las cosas-mientras se agarra la cabeza algo preocupada.

- y ahora como vas a hacer para devolvérselo-sugiere la nana al ver su preocupación.

- el lunes voy por su casa a la salida de la escuela y se la entrego-responde alegremente.

- bueno será mejor que cenemos- ya mas calmada por la expresión de la joven.

- si voy a dejar esto en mi habitación,ya regreso -mientras camina a su habitación piensa-En cierta forma fue bueno que Aome hiciera otra de sus travesuras así podré ver a Haruka.

- Dayane la comida está servida- se escucha la voz de la nana.

-Ya voy nana -mira en su mesa de noche el cuaderno de dibujo- ahora que recuerdo dibuje algo que soñé, cuando vea a Haruka se lo comentaré.

Los bocetos del cuaderno muestran la luna llena brillando en lo alto del cielo, en medio del bosque una gran fogata arde dejando algunas chispas en el viento, un lobo merodea la pira y poco a poco va rodeándola ; el otro boceto muestra unas enredaderas que se mueven con una ráfaga de viento.

En la calle Haruka y Michiru observan desde su auto hacia el pent-house.

- que cruel, en un inicio debíamos proteger a la otra de cualquier amenaza y ahora ella se ha convertido aparentemente en la amenaza porque el destino se ensaña así con alguien que ha pasado por tanto, se suponía que la protegeríamos para evitar que usara el cristal de plata y mira lo que pasó-exclama Haruka golpeando el timón de su auto.

- tal vez sea el destino, ella misma cree en eso además nos pidió que la cuidemos y eso debemos hacer, ese monstruo es otro obstáculo más pero no importa debemos cumplir con nuestra misión-mira a Haruka y le sonríe.

- pase lo que pase la protegeremos. No permitiré que esa profecía se cumpla-apretando su puño y dirigiendo su mirada al pent-house.

De regreso al Templo Hikawa las demás chicas han llegado para cenar, no saben lo sucedido ya que Rei le pidió a Serena mantener oculto lo sucedido hasta averiguar todo sobre el nuevo enemigo y la llamada voz del alma.

En el parque, Tuxedo Mask reacciona y escucha unos gemidos, ya convertido en Darien se acerca a ver lo que pasa.

- Recuerdo que ese monstruo intentó atacar a esa chica, ella era igual a Serena, después me atacó -observa entre unos arbustos a una perra que se acerca cojeando-pequeña, ese monstruo te atacó seguro que te perdiste, tu dueña te estará buscando, ya es muy tarde y encima estás lastimada -la revisa para ver su herida y ve además un collar en su cuello con una placa en él- veamos aquí dice tu dirección, te llamas Noirciel, mañana te llevaré a casa por hoy te quedaras en mi casa y te cuidaré.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo Personas semejantes o destinos iguales.

Gracias por leer


	3. Personas semejantes o destinos iguales

Personas semejantes o destinos iguales

Es domingo, hace dos días que Dayane y su verdadera identidad fue conocida por las Sailor guerreras, Dayane junto a su nana Kaoru,Aome y su guardián Lycan piensan salir a pasear al parque para descansar antes de que ella empiece clases en la preparatoria Private Girls T.A.

-Dayane,date prisa, dijiste que iríamos al parque temprano pero aún no salimos de casa- la mujer que cuida de la morena como si fuera una madre parece un remolino miviéndose de un lado a otro por la habitación.

-**S**i nana ya salgo, Lycan vamos no te vas a quedar sólo en casa o sí- antes que el can le lanze una mirada de burla su nana la interrumpe.

-Ese flojo quizás quiera quedarse en casa para comerse todas las galletas-mira al perro que voltea la mirada y sale despacio parándose cerca al ascensor

-Ves él si quiere acompañarnos, si se queda no tendrá almuerzo, vamos -se abre el ascensor

Antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cierre Dayane recuerda que olvido cerrar la puerta con llave por lo que pide a sus acompañantes bajar sin ella, Lycan la sigue y mientras ella se asegura que no olvida nada en casa.

-Dayane, a veces eres tan distraída, no me dijiste nada de lo que pasó el viernes ahora que recuerdo- sospecha que algo anda mal y su intuición pocas veces le ha fallado.

-No paso nada- evita la mirada de su amigo cuando comienza a agarrarse el pecho y un grito entrecortado escapa de su boca-aahhh!

-Dayane, que pasa que tienes-el lobo intenta ayudarla pero antes que ella pueda decir algo mas se desmaya.

-Dayane reacciona que te pasa-corre hacia el intercomunicador- espero que el portero este ahí aunque sea algo estúpido tendré que ladrar a la bocina para que venga, no hay más que yo pueda hacer por ella.

Mientras Lycan se dirige hacia el teléfono del ascensor sale Darien con Noirciel, cuando ella escucha los ladridos de Lycan entra de golpe al pent-house y Darien la sigue.

-Espera Noirciel-corre y entra al departamento encontrando a Dayane en el suelo

- Está bien reaccione -intenta levantar a Dayane

-**C**alma ya estoy bien, perdóname por el susto.

Cuando le dice esto queda muy sorprendido y una imagen viene a su mente, "_Calma ya estoy bien, perdóname por el susto_"

-**U**sted, ¿quién es usted?- agrega la morena al ver al desconocido a su costado.

-**M**e llamo Darien, Darien Chiba y creo que esta perrita es suya.

**Dayane **voltea y ve a Noirciel y Lycan juntos,entre sollozos agradece al joven por haberla traido a casa, se pone de pie y se presenta, el muchacho la ayuda a pararse y no trata de no mirarla por la semejanza con su novia evita este asunto preocupándose por la salud de ella.

-**S**e siente bien-agrega Darien.

-**S**i, gracias es normal mejor dicho es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada- en un pobre intento sonríe para calmar al joven.

-No quiere que la lleve al hospital o que llame a alguien- aún con la tierna sonrisa que la joven le mostró y la extraña sensación que esto le causa su preocupación no se disipa.

- No, no es necesario pero podría pedirle algo- el joven la mira muy confundido-llámame Dayane no me gusta tanta formalidad, no somos ancianos para tratarnos así.

-Disculpa, Dayane.

-Quisiera pedirte algo más si no te molesta- con cierto miedo por lo que va a decir o mejor seria decir vergüenza- como agradecimiento me gustaría pedirte que me acompañes al parque para presentarte a mi familia y explicarles lo que pasó.

-Bueno yo tenía algunas cosas que hacer pero si solo es un momento, acepto.

-Gracias eres muy amable- dirige la mirada a sus canes y en compañía de Darien abandonan el edificio.

Al bajar en el ascensor Darien nota el acento de Dayane y le pregunta sobre su nacionalidad, ella le hace una breve explicación de su origen a lo que él se siente algo incómodo por saber que es huérfana el no pretendía ser imprudente pero la calma y sencillez con que ella le habla lo hace sentir mejor, Dayane comienza a preguntarle sobre la forma en que encontró a Noirciel y si vive cerca, el joven le responde que ella empleó, diciéndole que vive sólo y no en una zona tan exclusiva como ella, también habla de sus padres fallecidos.

-Es algo extraño no, ambos perdimos a nuestros padres aunque yo no conocí a los míos ya que papá murió antes de que naciera y mamá murió en el parto- le conmueve conocer a alguien tan parecido a ella.

- A veces las cosas pasan por algo, aún así,he encontrado alguien que se ha convertido en mi familia mira al vacío pensando en aquella rubia de moñitos que le roba el corazón.

- Es verdad, si no fuera porque tengo a mi sobrina Aome sería muy difícil para mi continuar.

-Entonces tienes hermanos

-Tal vez es una ironía de la vida pero mi hermana mayor, Hikari, ella y su esposo murieron en un accidente, fui la única en quedar con vida.

-Sabes aunque parezca extraño no sé porque pero me siento muy bien hablando contigo-el joven a interrumpe esbozando una sonrisa intentándola animarla.

-Bueno a mi también me parece extraño pero mi hermana decía que a veces las personas que se conocen en una vida siempre se encuentran en la siguiente y probablemente tu y yo nos conocimos en otra vida no crees- lo mira con una sonrisa dulce.

-Es posible- se ruboriza e intenta no mirar a la joven.

-Tranquilo yo no estoy insinuando nada, más bien creería que fuimos amigos o hermanos, porque por tu expresión parece que ya tienes a alguien así a tu lado.

-Si, es alguien muy especial.

-Debe ser muy afortunada, tu pareces una persona muy inteligente, culta y comprensiva, seguro ella es alguien muy parecida a ti.

-Ella es muy sensible, bondadosa y tierna- en su mente recuerda todas las torpezas de su novia y la inocencia que posee, una risita sostenida se le escapa.

-Te puedo decir algo, por qué cuando me viste en mi casa me mirabas muy extraño.

-Lo que pasa es que me recuerdas a alguien que conozco.

-Bueno, hay personas que siempre tiene algo de otras tanto en el físico como en su forma de ser.

-Tu te le pareces mucho.

-No me digas, me paresco a tu novia.

-Aunque suene extraño si te le pareces.

-Mas vale que tu novia no lo sepa o se pondría muy celosa.

- Es verdad

En el parque Kaoru está algo preocupada por el retraso de Dayane cuando la ve llegar acompañada de Darien, queda muy sorprendida.

-Dayane, por que te demoraste tanto.

-Disculpa lo que pasa es que este joven fue a casa porque encontró a Noirciel y lo invité a venir a comer algo con nosotras.

-Noriciel, con que al final te decidiste a traer una nueva mascota al menos ese perro ya parecerá tan amargado.

-Bueno supongo que Lycan se va a portar mejor ya que Noirciel lo vigilará. Que maleducada él es Darien Chiba.

-Mucho gusto.

-Kaoru Hikari y esta pequeña es Aome

-Hola Aome-le sonríe a la bebé y ella hace lo mismo.

-Parece que le agradas, Aome es muy intuitiva, sabe quien es una buena persona y quien no, eso es algo que heredó de mi hermana.

-Dayane, que te parece si le servimos algo a este joven tan guapo y amable.

-Nana no digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas-mira a Darien intentando disculparse por esta actitud de celestina de su nana

-No, no se preocupe, yo no quiero molestar – mira su reloj- debo irme quedé en verme con alguien.

-Bueno que te parece si te invito un pastelillo y luego puedes ir a ver a tu novia porque se puede molestar si sabe que estas con otra chica.

-Que pena y yo que quería que fueses novio de mi niña-Dayane se lanza sobre ella y le tapa la boca.

- Darien, sírvete.

-Gracias.

Luego de terminar de comer los pastelillos, Darien acepta el regalo de Dayane consistente en pastelillos como muestra de agradecimiento por llevar a Noirciel e incluso le sugiere que se los ofrezca a su novia como disculpa por el retaso

-Tal vez nos volvamos a ver, a Noirciel le agradas y no existen las casualidades no crees.

-Eso parece, adiós.

-Adiós -mientras se despide de Darien piensa, "_Es extraño siento como si lo conociera, es una extraña sensación, que significará"_

-Adios y gracias por todo, cuídense- mientras se aleja piensa,"_Es extraño siento como si la conociera, es una extraña sensación, que significará"_

Es lunes y Dayane se alista para ir a la preparatoria, toma su desayuno y se despide de Kaoru Y Aome.

-Kaoru ya me voy, Aome -le da un beso en la frente- pórtate bien mientras no estoy.

-Pero aún es muy temprano, niña porque no esperas un poco.

-Lo sé debo ir a casa del tío Masaru, ya que Yuuko va a la misma preparatoria me pidió que fuera temprano para hablar un poco.

-Es verdad la hija del señor Shidou es de tu edad, había olvidado que Yuuko y tú irían a la misma preparatoria.

-Bueno, me voy, llegaré algo tarde ya que me inscribí en el club de esgrima.

Dayane camina unas cuadras hacia la parada de autobús, se sube y baja cerca de una escuela de kendo. En el cartel esta escrito "Escuela de Kendo Shidou".

-Al menos no olvidé como llegar aquí-entra a la escuela-Buenos días hay alguien en casa.

- Si voy, un momentola voz de un hombre sale del interior, al salir la mira nuy sorprendido- tú eres te pareces a mi hermana Hikaru acaso eres...

-Hola tío Masaru como estas, hace mucho que no nos veíamos-el hombre la mira y se le acerca

-Dayane acaso eres tú guau, no creí que hubieras crecido tanto- la abraza tal y como lo hacía con su hermana Hikaru

-Tío si no me sueltas es seguro que me asfixie.

-Perdón, estoy muy feliz de verte porque no nos avisaste que vendrías hubiera arreglado todo para darte una buena bienvenida.

-Quería darte una sorpresa además yo le avisé a Yuuko y le dije que me guarde el secreto.

- Yuuko! -voltea con ojos en llamas

-Veo que papá ya sabe de nuestro secreto, como has estado Dayane- la silueta de una muchacha de pelo castaño claro corto y de ojos azules aparece frente a ellos, seguida de una mujer mayor un poco más alta que la primera ycon el pelo mas largo.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- levanta la mano y saluda a su prima.

-Que te parece si pasas y conversamos mamá aún no despierta llegó muy tarde y aún duerme.

- Yuuko eres muy mala con tu padre como me ocultaste algo así.

-Papá no exageres.

-Es verdad pueden ir a visitarme ahora que vivo aquí es más fácil y Aome se pondrá muy feliz cuando los vea.

-Es verdad ya cuanto tiempo tiene.

-Bueno ya tiene 1 año y 4 meses.

-Que bien podré ir a ver a mi pequeña sobrina, ella si es una linda niña- pone ojos llorosos como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche- no como mi hija que es cruel con su padre.

-Sería mejor que digas sobrina nieta, ya estás algo viejo no crees.

Dayane los observa y sonríe, es una relación muy peculiar entre padre e hija,apura a su prima para marcharse a la escuela.

**-**Tengo que contarte muchas cosas, lo bueno es que te colocaron en mi salón es genial-Yuuko tira del brazo de Dayane hacia la puerta del dojo.

-Sí, por lo que me dijiste hay un muchacho no...

-Que de quien hablan que muchacho, acaso tienes novio, dime su nombre debo cuidar de mi hijita no permitiré que ningún patán la haga sufrir.

-Masaru deja a la niña en paz si tiene o no un novio ella sabrá cuando decirnos- la voz melodiosa de una mujer sale de la casa.

-Pero Midori...yo quería.

- Hola Dayane espero que vengas otro día para conversar mejor- la mujer de pelo castaño claro hasta media espalda saluda a Dayane- ahora dense prisa o llegaran tarde, me da gusto que vivas en Tokio.

-Hola Tía Midori que bueno verte, no te preocupes vendré pronto sólo debo acomodar mis horarios.

Adiós mamá, adiós papá.

Adiós tío Masaru, tía Midori.

-Adiós chicas, vayan con cuidado- exclama la esposa de Masaru.

-Niñas vayan con cuidado, adiós- agrega el hombre que se muestra como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

De camino a la preparatoria Private Girls T.A. Dayane y su prima Yuuko platican sobre la escuela y otras cosas más.

-Dayane, como eres imprudente casi le dices a mi padre sobre Kenshin.

-Creí que ya lo sabía, lo lamento.

-Aún busco el momento adecuado, mamá lo sospecha pero papá es tan infantil parece un niño que no suelta sus juguetes.

-El te adora esa es su forma de demostrarlo.

-Lo sé pero bueno no hablemos de eso y te pondré al corriente dela escuela.

- De acuerdo.

-Nuestro salón es el 1-1 la mayoría de chicas son amables, una que otra es extraña pero no creo que tengas problemas en conocer y hacer amigas, claro que te presentaré a una amiga, su nombre es Rei Hino.

-Claro es una buena idea pero tú estas en el club de esgrima.

-Si, no es por presumir pero soy muy buena y tu como vas con la esgrima.

-Soy francesa como crees que manejo el florete.

-Es algo tonto preguntar pero debes ser muy buena.

-Podemos probar habilidades en la tarde ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo es un reto.

Ya en clases la profesora hace que las alumnas guarden las alumnas la miran muy emocionadas pero sólo una la observa muy impresionada, cuando la profesora se retira dayane ocupa un pupitre delante de Rei Hino, ella saluda a la recién llegada aún pasmada por su apariencia..

-Mucho gusto soy Reí Hino

-Tú eres Rei, mi prima me habló de ti, soy prima de Yuuko Shidou.

-Perdón me quedé en el baño, veo que ya se conocen.

-Si, no sabía que tú prima vendría hoy.

-Quería comenzar bien la escuela así que me anime a venir.

-Sabes ella practica esgrima como yo y se ha inscrito en el club si puedes ven a vernos puedes ir a tu casa y regresar mas tarde.

- De acuerdo -responde mientras en su mente piensa, "_por qué es igual a Serena además alrededor suyo hay una sensación de paz, no lo entiendo"_.

-Vamos Yuuko siéntate para poder conversar -cuando la empuja ve la imagen de Yuuko y una sombra cercándola-que fue eso.

-Que cosa-agrega Yuuko ya que ella no parece haber notado el cambio en Dayane.

-No nada, creí ver algo pero seguro me pareció.

Al final del día Rei aun sigue pensativa por la presencia de Dayane pero finalmente se convence de que es una casualidad y no tiene por que preocuparse sale junto a Yuuko Y Dayane.

- Yuuko regreso en un rato para ver su práctica de esgrima.

-De acuerdo entonces te esperamos- acota Dayane.

- Reí ve con cuidado- exclaman las primas.

-Sí adiós.

-Bueno aún falta 30 minutos para que los clubes den inicio, que hacemos.

-Vamos afuera te presentaré a Kenshin, me dijo que pasaría por aquí para verme practicar.

- Bueno por fin conoceré a mi nuevo primo.

-Mira ahí está, es el muchacho con la gorra roja- yuuko señala a las afueras de la escuela a un muchacho alto de pelo rojizo largo apoyado sobre una moto.

-Yuuko, como estas.

- Kenshin me da gusto verte -lo abraza- cumpliste tu promesa de venir.

-No la olvidaría y esta muchacha quien es.

-Ella es mi prima Dayane, la acaban de transferir viene de Francia, la recuerdas te hablé de ella.

-Mucho gusto soy Kenshin Himura, por fin conozca a la famosa prima Dayane.

-Y por fin tengo el gusto de conocer al no menos famoso Kenshin.

-Que bueno que se lleven bien, al menos tendré una aliada más para cuando se lo diga a papá.

-No quiero ver la cara de tu padre cuando lo sepa.

-**N**o te preocupes mamá estará cerca para evitar que te mate- mirando hacia la distancia- guau miren ese auto de quien será es un lindo deportivo no creen.

- Si, hay autos muy lindos.

-Es impresionante.

El auto en cuestión, un deportivo amarillo se detiene frente a ellos y dayane reconoce de inmediato al conductor algo molesta y feliz de verlo nuevamente.

-Ahora vas a vigilarme aun cuando esté en la escuela, Haruka- Dayane se siente algo molesta ya que cree que sólo vino a cuidarla y no por otro motivo.

-Sólo vine para ver si querías que te lleve- agrega la joven mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo conoces- yuuko mira con cierto entusiasmo.

- No vas a presentarme a tu linda amiga- agrega Haruka coquetamente.

-Oye no te pases de listo ella es mi novia.

- Disculpa no sabía que ya tenías a alguien.

- Yuuko, Kenshin es Haruka Tenoh alguien que le gusta hacerse el gracioso.

-Tranquilo Kenshin no tienes de que preocuparte es amigo de Dayane.

- Yuuko a que hora empiezan tus prácticas.

-Todavía falta mucho- mira su reloj cuando caen en cuenta de algo- Ay no!

-Que pasa- pregunta Kenshin muy preocupado.

-Olvidé mi florete en casa.

-Y así pensabas practicar, vamos si nos apuramos nos alcanza el tiempo.

-Bueno ya regreso Dayane- sube a la moto de su novio y se coloca el casco mientras se despide de Haruka y Dayane- mucho gusto Haruka.

Cuando la moto comienza a alejarse Dayane su sube al auto de Haruka y le cuenta lo que pasó en clase, deciden seguir a su prima por miedo a un nuevo ataque.

-Algo acecha a Yuuko, la oscuridad se aproxima.

- Que dijiste- exclama la guerrera del aire.

- Creo que Yuuko es la próxima victima.

- No voy a permitirlo.

- No van a dañar a mi familia.

Siguen a Yuuko y Kenshin hasta la escuela de Kendo, esperan unos minutos hasta que salen y los siguen hasta llegar a la preparatoria.

-Dayane, de donde vienes.

-Sólo fuimos a dar una vuelta antes de comenzar a practicar.

- Aprovecharon nuestra ausencia- agrega el pelirrojo que al instante recibe un codazo en el vientre.

-Que te parece si vamos a la práctica y dejas de decir tonterías- Yuuko jala de la oreja a Kenshin.

-Está bien pero suéltame, acaso no crees que me duele.

-Es mejor que no nos separemos mucho de ellos-Dayane le susurra a Haruka.

-Es mejor vigilarlos así estaremos listos si ocurre algo.

-Vamos Haruka, quiero que veas lo bien que manejo una espada.

- Acaso crees que eres mejor que yo.

-Si me ves podrás saberlo.

Durante la práctica Dayane demuestra que es una gran esgrimista y deja muy sorprendidas a las demás chicas, incluso Yuuko queda impactada por la destreza de su prima, ya al final de la práctica conversan un poco.

-Dayane me has dejado muy sorprendida, no creí que fueras tan buena.

-En verdad lo crees.

-Claro voy a tener que esforzarme más, no quiero quedarme atrás.

- Haruka tu crees que soy buena, no te gustaría pelear conmigo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres acepto-la mira algo sorprendida y esboza una sonrisa.

-Entonces usa mi florete, Kenshin y yo los veremos desde aquí.

Dayane y Haruka comienzan a pelear, ambas soy muy fuertes y hábiles inclusive para Haruka es algo difícil seguir los movimientos de Dayane, mientras ellas pelean Yuuko decide ir a los vestidores a cambiarse, Kenshin la espera en la puerta. Dayane y Haruka no se han percatado de la ausencia de ellos.

-Parece que soy muy buena para que logres ganarme- agrega Dayane muy contenta por poner en aprietos a su guerrera.

-Sólo estaba comenzando- lanza ataques más rápidos.

-Que esperas pelea en serio.

-Si eso deseas.

-Yuuko que te parece crees que me ganará -voltea hacia las graderías pero ella no está, de pronto se escucha un grito en los vestidores.

Al entrar en los vestidores un monstruo con apariencia de guepardo acorrala a Yuuko y Kenshin que fue a ayudarla, cuando Haruka y Dayane llegan.

-Yuuko quédate detrás.

-Quiero a esa muchacha y tu no serás ningún obstáculo, hazte a un lado-de un solo zarpazo lanza a Kenshin a un lado. Yuuko grita y observa impotente a su novio en el suelo mientras el monstruo se aproxima hacia ella

- Vamos niña que esperas muéstrame la voz de tu alma, canta para mí.

- Aléjate de mi.

-Oye tú déjala en paz –Haruka le lanza un casco de esgrimista

- No te atrevas a dañar a mi prima.

- Par de estorbos largo de aquí -lanza un zarpazo hacia Dayane y Haruka y los hace caer junto con unos casilleros.

-Dayane, Haruka-Yuuko observa hacia donde desaparecieron Haruka y Dayane bajo los casilleros, las lágrimas están por salir de sus ojos se resigna a ser una víctima del monstruo.

- Ahora que no hay quien nos estorbe, vamos canta para mí-se lanza sobre ella y empieza a apretarle el cuello.

- Dejame Aaahh!

Se escucha una voz de entre las sombras _"Ventisca Lunar" _y el monstruo es lanzado fuera de los vestidores. Unos pétalos de color rosa caen, usando un antifaz blanco con forma de mariposa, la silueta de una Sailor se muestra ante la criatura.

-Protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema solar externo, soy Sailor Lune.

-Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del aire Sailor Uranus.

-Somos las Sailor Guerreras del Sistema Solar Externo y hemos venido aquí para... enfrentar al enemigo.

-No me derrotaran yo las venceré -intenta atacar a Sailor Uranus.

-Con esa velocidad no podrás tocarme, me muevo como el viento.

-Vamos resiste, por favor reacciona-en el piso Yuuko yace inconsciente.

-Maldición eres más fuerte de lo que creí -corre en medio de unos árboles intenta escapar.

-No vas a escapar- la guerrera de Urano se lanza hacia el bosque tras el monstruo.

-Tan sólo estas inconsciente, debo alcanzarlas, no te preocupes Yuuko arreglaré cuentas con ese monstruo -da media vuelta y corre para alcanzar a Uranus y al monstruo.

Cuando Sailor Lune atraviesa el bosque Rei llegaba a la escuela como le había prometido a Yuuko, al ver la silueta de una Sailor decide ir tras ella para ver lo que sucede y se transforma.

_-____"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación"__._

-Te dije que no escaparías -se para frente a ella.

- Maldición- se da cuenta que no puede escapar.

- Adonde crees que vas- al llegar cierra el paso del monstruo.

- Te mataré -ataca a Sailor Lune.

Se oye una voz en la distancia _"Saeta llameante de Marte"_ que evita que el monstruo ataque a Sailor Lune.

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Mars y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

- Otra Sailor, me será más difícil pero las destruiré a las tres.

Sailor Mars observa a su alrededor y ve a Sailor Uranus en compañía de una Sailor con antifaz pero que por su vestimenta luce como Sailor Moon,al preguntar por su identidad recibe la respuesta de Uranus.

-Uranus quien es la que te acompaña.

-Ese no es tu asunto- la guerrera exclama de manera tajante.

-Venimos a pelear no a charlar, debemos acabar con ese monstruo- le hace una seña a Uranus.

-De acuerdo- exclama la joven y observa a sailor Lune que se lanza sobre el monstruo y lo toma de un brazo

-No vas a escapar, Uranus ahora.

-_"Tierra Tiembla"- ____el enorme poder de la guerrera avanza hacia Dayane y el monstruo._

-Espera también recibirá el ataque esa persona- Mars no entiende la maniobra de uranus.

-Nos matará a ambas, acaso está loca.

- Eso crees -la suelta y salta justo antes que el ataque la alcance.

-Aahh yo debo robar una voz antes que...-el mosntruo cae al piso debilitdo por el ataque de uranus dándole a sailor lune la oportunidad para eliminarlo.

-Eso no te lo permitiré- con el centro en manos derrota al monstruo- _"Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada"_

-Nooo! Hermoso!

-Ella usó el poder de...- Mars no puede hablar ante el asombro.

-Debemos irnos- agrega Uranus.

-Lamento que hayas presenciado esto pero es mejor que olvides al menos lo último que viste -una ráfaga de viento hace que Sailor Mars caiga de rodillas al piso.

-Que me pasó lo último que recuerdo es ese monstruo y una Sailor peleando con él pero...no puedo recordar más- ya abandonando su transformación recuerda el motivo que la trajo de vuelta a la escuela- es verdad le dije a Yuuko que nos veríamos pero creo que a esta hora ya debe haberse ido, ya me disculpare mañana.

Ya en el vestidor de chicas, Yuuko reacciona y corre al lado de Kenshin para ver si está herido, recuerda que Dayane y Haruka fueron atacadas por el monstruo e intenta buscarlas.

-Dayane y Haruka están bien

-Yuuko -camina y se acerca a ella- tranquila aquí estamos.

-Por suerte ese monstruo no nos hizo nada, tan sólo fueron unos golpes leves.

-Vi que las Sailor Scouts llegaron, seguro derrotaron al monstruo.

-Y tú como sabes de las Sailor Scout si recién te acabas de mudar.

- Haruka me ha contado muchas cosas- algo nerviosa- debo saber todo sobre esta ciudad no crees.

-Claro, es bueno tener un guía cuando eres nuevo en un lugar.

-Si yo le he dicho muchas cosas- riendo también algo nerviosa.

-Bueno debo ir a casa si no papá se preocupará, es capaz de venir a buscarme.

-Te llevo, sube.

-Dayane te quedas un rato más.

-Si olvidé mi maletín dentro, saluda a mis tíos.

-Bueno hasta mañana, gusto en conocerte Haruka adiós.

-Adiós Dayane, Haruka.

-Vayan con cuidado, no te preocupes yo llevo a Dayane a su casa.

Luego de que Yuuko y Kenshin se van.

-Al parecer un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y al igual que nosotras puedes percibirlo.

-Creo que es algo que acabo de descubrir.

-pase lo que pase te protegeré.

-Debemos cuidar del planeta si está a salvo yo también estaré bien.

-tienes razón- abordan el deportivo- sabes no creía que fueras tan rápida.

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas aunque no lo creas-la mira muy sonriente- sabes quiero inscribirme en otreo clb pero nose si elegir el de atletismo o el coro.

-Eeh? Pero y tu salud.

-Cálmate no va a pasar nada, sabes muy bien que eso no es lo que me pone en riesgo.

-Que te parece si pasamos cerca del mar- intenta evadir el tema.

-Si, claro.

-Te sientes bien.

-Sólo un poco cansada pero eso es todo.

-Si gustas puede cerrar el techo para que no sientas frío.

-No es necesario, me agrada sentir el viento, sobretodo la brisa marina.

-Como sabías lo que planeaba cuando ataqué al monstruo.

-No lo sabía es sólo que yo confío en ti... ciegamente.

- Aah si -algo sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Ya en el edificio donde vive Dayane.

- Bien ya llegamos, quieres que te acompañe.

-No, gracias aquí está bien.

- Entonces nos vemos.

- Espera, quería darte algo.

- Que cosa.

-Cuando viniste a mi casa el otro día- se acerca a Haruka como queriendo abrazarlo y resbala en el borde de la acera.

-Estas bien- la sostiene evitando asi que caiga al piso.

-Creo que Aome te sacó este collar, así que te lo devuelvo.

-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta.

-Ella es muy traviesa y a veces hace cada cosa.

-No hay problema.

- Bueno espero que pronto vengas a visitarme adiós -se acerca a Haruka y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Claro, yo siempre voy a estar al pendiente tuyo, adiós.

Haruka se aleja a gran velocidad mientras el viento revuelve el cabello de Dayane ella observa con emoción a Haruka alejarse los sentimientos que tiene por ella soy muy extraños y siente ungran cariño por aquella guerrera del aire.

Próximo capitulo El misterioso amuleto.


	4. El misterioso amuleto

El misterioso amuleto

Han pasado varios días desde que un monstruo atacó a Yuuko y que Sailor Lune y Uranus tuvieron que enfrentarlo, por ahora Dayane pasa el tiempo con sus amigas Sailor y con Yuuko y Rei hasta ahora sus únicas amigas en la preparatoria.

-Dayane que te parece si visitamos al tío Kakeru seguro que se pondrá muy contento de verte además si llevamos a Aome es probable que se la coma a besos.

-Si me parece buena idea y ya que Kaoru fue a Osaka a visitar a su familia es un buen motivo para salir de casa sin vigilancia.

-Creo que igual tendrás vigilancia -mirando a Lycan y Noirciel.

-Pero ellos son mis amigos y no habrá problema.

- Bueno si es así vamos.

Bajan por el ascensor del edificio y abordan un taxi que las lleva a una casa de estilo tradicional, como nadie responde cuando tocan el timbre deciden caminar hacia el patio trasero.

-No creo que hayan salido, a esta hora deberían estar en casa.

-Ves, debimos avisar que veníamos- Dayane mira algo molesta a Yuuko mientras mece la carreola de Aome.

-**E**spera un momento mira quien está ahí -señala unos arbustos, Lycan y Noirciel observan pero rápidamente pierden interés al notar todo tranquilo.

-Donde, no veo nada -algo se mueve entre los arbustos.

-Que esperas para salir, no nos vas a saludar.

-Tomoyo acaso no me quieres saludar -una niña de pelo rubio hasta media espalda y con ojos cafés, salta y se lanza a los brazos de Dayane.

-Dayane hace mucho que no te veía porque no viniste antes a verme.

-He estado algo ocupada con la escuela, perdóname.

-Y que a mi no me saludas.

- Hola Yuuko.

-Tomoyo, mira ella es Aome es tu sobrina.

-Guau pero que linda esta, se parece mucho a Hikari.

-Si, ha crecido bastante, pronto comenzará a correr por todos lados.

-Oye y el tío Kakeru.

-Bueno papá fue a trabajar pero mamá está descansando en su cuarto.

-Tía Arashi está bien.

-Si, esta un poco resfriada y papá le dijo que mejor se quede en cama.

-Podemos ayudar en algo- exclama la morena.

-Bueno, si quieren pueden quedarse a almorzar ya preparé el almuerzo.

-Y eso no será peligroso- agrega Yuuko poniendo expresión de pánico.

-**C**laro que no -muy furiosa- yo cocino mejor que tú.

-Si eso es lo que crees.

- Dejen de pelear le van a dar mal ejemplo a Aome.

- Pero Yuuko tiene la culpa ella comenzó.

- Mentira, tu no aceptas una broma.

- Mientras ustedes pelean yo voy a saludar a tía Arashi.

Yuuko y Tomoyo siguen peleando, Dayane entra en la casa lleva en brazos a Aome se dirige a la habitación de su tía cuando se encuentra con ella en el pasillo.

-Hace mucho que no te veía, como has estado Dayane.

- Tía Arashi -Arashi Tamaki esposa de Kakeru Shidou es una mujer rubia de pelo corto que apenas y sobrepasa la altura de los hombros tiene ojos violeta y la apariencia de una modelo.

-Veo que has traído a Aome cuando Kakeru la vea- Dayane termina la frase por ella.

-**No parará de abrazarla- la mira un poco preocupada- c**omo has estado.

-Conoces a Kakeru de exagerado, solo es un resfrío.

- Yuuko y mis pequeños están abajo.

-**T**us pequeños la rubia pregunta algo extrañada.

-Tengo 2 perros Lycan y Noirciel, son como mis guardianes.

-Encima tienes 2 perros, Tomoyo no puede manejar un hámster y quiere un perro.

- Ya se le pasará.

- Se quedan a almorzar.

-No incomodamos.

- Claro que no, desde que supe que llegaste a Japón quise visitarte pero no he podido darme tiempo con el trabajo y la casa.

- Como va tu libro.

- Bien voy por la mitad espero publicarlo pronto.

-**Q**ue te parece si vemos que están haciendo ese par.

-A este paso destruirán la casa si continúan peleando.

Mientras almuerzan llega el padre de Tomoyo, Kakeru Shidou que abraza fuertemente a Dayane como si fuese un muñeco de peluche.

- Ay pequeña hacia mucho que no te veía, te has convertido en toda una señorita, pronto iras a la universidad y luego te rodearas de muchachos que querrán alejarte de tu familia y yo te defenderé de ellos no voy a permitir que nadie...

-Ya tranquilo- Arashi toma la mano de su esposo- sabemos que eres un padre muy protector y celoso con todas las muchachas de esta familia.

-Tranquilo tío aún no pienso en tener novio eso no es importante en mi vida.

- Que bueno así deben ser las jovencitas-mira a lacarreola donde Aome acaba de despertar- déjame saludar a mi pequeña sobrina, que hermosa es, se parece tanto a Hikari.

-Si todos me dicen eso pero también tiene un parecido con mi mamá no lo crees, he visto algunas fotos de ella y creo que tiene algunos rasgos.

- Bueno saco lo mejor de la familia -riendo.

-Papá después de almorzar Dayane puede acompañarme a comprar el regalo de Sarah.

-Y quien es Sarah.

-Es una amiga de la escuela, mañana es su cumpleaños y quería darle un regalo.

-No sé si ella tiene tiempo, mejor voy contigo.

- Eso es cosa de mujeres.

- Ven ya no puedo ni pasar tiempo con mi hija (con cara triste).

-Hija si tu prima quiere ir pueden ir además pueden ir con Yuuko.

-Que tal si me quedo acompañando a Aome.

- Bueno yo quería conocer la ciudad y supongo que es un buen pretexto.

Luego del almuerzo Dayane y Tomoyo caminan por la calle mientras van hacia el centro comercial, Tomoyo lleva una cámara ya que adora tomarle fotos y si puede grabar a su prima en video es mejor aún. (N.A.: no sólo el nombre si no sus actitudes recuerdan a otra Tomoyo)

-Dayane puedo filmarte.

- No me digas que trajiste tu cámara, desde que te la dieron no has parado de usarla y claro ahora aprovecharás para fastidiarme con eso.

-Claro ahora que vives mas cerca es más fácil no crees.

- Está bien pero solo un momento.

-Si claro un momento.

-Te gusta molestar con esa cámara.

- Es que eres tan linda que me gusta tomar todos tus ángulos.

- Bueno, que cosa es lo que quieres regalarle a tu amiga.

**Pasan por varias tiendas y dayane le ofrece pagar el regalo de su amiga a cambio de que Tomoyo le invite un helada enorme, ella acepta y luego le hace el recuerdo de la promesa que le hiciera hace mas de un año**

- La última vez que viniste me dijiste que me mostrarías tu tesoro.

- Si es verdad ya lo había olvidado.

-Podemos ir a tu casa a verlo.

- Es algo muy valioso nunca lo dejo solo, mira lo traigo aquí.

- De verdad muéstramelo.

- Aquí está -saca un medallón con una esfera azul, cuelga de su pecho. (N.A.:este es el mismo que Lantis le dio a Hikaru en Rayearth)

- Es muy lindo, era de tía Hikaru.

- Si Hikari me lo dio cuando era pequeña dijo que era muy especial para mamá era como un amuleto protector y por eso siempre lo llevo conmigo.

- Ya veo es muy bonito.

-Si ya lo creo -mira hacia otro lado como si percibiera algo que otros no pueden- Tomoyo voy a ver algo de ropa para Aome espérame aquí ya regreso.

-Pero puedo ir contigo.

-No quédate y mira si algo mas te gusta, yo estoy en el segundo piso es la sección bebés después me alcanzas.

- Esta bien.

-Tomoyo llévate mi medallón es sólo por un rato -Se abre paso entre las personas, mientras piensa,_es mejor que se lo de así no le pasará nada pero esta sensación... la oscuridad se aproxima._

Dayane sale de la tienda y unas calles más allá en un callejón ve como un monstruo está por atacar a una joven, decide transformarse.

- _"Eternal Sailor Lune transformación"._

-Vamos jovencita muéstrame tu voz, canta para mí la apariencia del monstruo es similar a una bailarina de ballet pero como si estuviese hecha de cristal

-Alto ahí, no te atrevas a tocarla.

Caen unos pétalos de color rosa y Sailor Lune aparece ante el monstruo.

-Protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema solar externo, soy Sailor Lune.

-No me molestes, quiero ver si esta joven tiene una linda voz y tu no me lo vas a impedir.

-Eso es lo que crees -cruza los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo a manera de abrazo y mientras los estira dice-_"Ventisca Lunar"._

-Maldita me las pagaras- trata de mantenerse en pie con gran dificultad.

-Es una lástima pero no puedo permitir que sigues lastimando a más personas.

- Morirás -lanza unas cristales hacia Sailor Lune- toma esto.

-Ahora te demostraré de lo que soy capaz-toma el cetro en sus manos- _"Por el Poder del cristal de la Luna Plateada"._

-No! Hermoso!

-No entiendo porque aparecen estas criaturas pero al menos no necesite que Haruka me ayudara -antes que la muchacha recobre la conciencia ella se va.

Ya en el centro comercial busca a Tomoyo y la encuentra mirando unos vestidos.

-Y viste algo que te llamara la atención.

- Si, vi algo muy sorprendente-la mira con una sonrisa maliciosa- y no te lo voy a decir.

- Porque acaso viste un niño muy lindo.

- No eso no, es algo mejor y no te lo diré.

-Bueno si no quieres hacerlo no te voy a obligar aún quieres esa chaqueta para ir a comprarla.

- Si, eres muy amable y luego te invito tu helado.

Pagan en caja por una chaqueta celeste y van hacia una heladería frente al centro comercial, dayane le cuenta tomoyo que había oído del lugar por Yuuko, cuando pasados unos minutos toman asiento y degustan sus helados.

-**O**ye tu no tienes algún secreto.

- Yo no creo bueno algo que pueda contarte no, aun eres una niña.

- Si pero aun así yo se cual es tu secreto.

- De que hablas.

-**S**e adonde fuiste.

- Que no te comprendo.

-Acaso no confías en mi yo se que eres una Sailor- Dayane le cubre la boca.

-**C**omo descubriste eso- pregunta muy preocupada la morena.

-Como dijiste que irías a la sección de bebés te seguí y vi como saliste del centro comercial.

- No me digas que filmaste todo en tu cámara.

- Si pero quédate tranquila que solo grabe la parte en la que peleas contra el monstruo.

-Tomoyo eso fue muy peligroso.

- Lo sé pero tenías razón tu amuleto me protegió cuando uno de esos cristales una luz extraña salió y bueno no me hice nada.

-Que no sabía que pudiera hacer eso pero en fin vamos que se hace tarde y no digas a nadie lo que pasó.

- Claro que no te lo prometo pero tu no les digas a mis papás lo dela cámara.

- Claro que no me delataría ahora a casa.

Dayane y Tomoyo abordan un taxi rumbo a casa del tío Kakeru en el camino tomoyo le jura que protegerá su secreto, de paso llevan un litro de lado para que nadie se moleste en casa con ellos por la demora, el tío Kakeru está en la puerta esperándolas.

-Por fin llegan ya me estaba preocupando.

- Tranquilo papá mira lo que te trajimos.

-No me digas que es helado.

- Ya que nos tomamos uno helado quise traer algo para ustedes.

-Oímos en la radio que había un incidente alguien atacó a una joven- agrega Yuuko que también está en la puerta.

- No nosotras no vimos nada- la morena mira a Tomoyo.

-Si todo estuvo muy tranquilo- le sonríe a su prima.

Dayane se despide de sus tíos y se marcha con Aome, Yuuko decide quedarse un rato más por lo que toma un taxi y en vez de ir a su casa le pide al taxista que la lleve a casa de Haruka, debe darle todos los pormenores sobre el monstruo claro sin hacerle saber que Tomoyo conoce su se sorprende al verla y la recibe muy feliz.

-Hola como han estado- saluda la morena.

- Muy bien, veo que estas bien acompañada.

- Fuimos a casa de mi tío y hubo un incidente creo que deben saberlo.

- Que te paso- la peliturquesa sale de casa al oir la voz de Dayane.

- Hola Michiru, preferiría que Hotaru esté presente.

-Si voy a llamarla- acota Haruka y entra a casa para buscar a Hotaru.

- Que pasa ha habido una nueva amenaza- pregunta michiru muy preocupada.

-Puedo recostar a Aome se canso mucho.

- Si claro llévala al cuarto de Hotaru.

Luego de dejar a Aome, Dayane relata a las tres guerreras la salida al centro comercial con Tomoyo y com sintió la presencia del monstruo, como lo encontró a unas calles de allí atacando a una joven y el enfrentamiento que tuvo con este.

-Que buscaba- pregunta Michiru cuando por fin Dayane termina de hablar.

-Al parecer lo mismo que los otros 2, la voz del alma.

-Parece que esta vez el enemigo desea nuestras almas- concluye Hotaru con cierto temor.

- Y tú al igual que nosotras puedes percibir sus ataques- Haruka contempla a Dayane.

-Claro la percepción de la princesa es muy fuerte- la voz de Lycan de atónitas a las chicas.

-Ese perro acaba de hablar -muy impresionada Haruka observa al perro.

- Olvide decirles que ellos son los guardianes que me acompañan desde mi nacimiento como princesa de la Luna.

- Por eso tuve esa sensación cuando fuimos a tu casa- con una mano en su mentón.

-Nuestra misión es cuidarla fue el deseo de su padre- agrega Noirciel scando a Michiru de sus pensamientos- al comienzo preferimos no aparecer delante de ustedes hasta que supieran todo de Dayane.

**-Somos sus guardianes pero nunca mantuvimos mucho contacto con las sailor por lo que…- Michiru lo interrumpe **

**-Todos tenemos la misma misión y no podemos lamentarnos por eso- mira a ambos lobos- ahora debemos preocuparnos por conocer todo sobre esta nueva amenaza.**

**-Si eslo mas importante- Haruka apoya una mano en el hombro de Michiru.**

-Como te has sentido en estos días- pregunta a Hotaru itratando de no forzar mucho la situación.

- Muy bien aunque a veces sueño con esa persona- responde Dayane algo triste.

- La sangre de la luna será derramada ambas se enfrentaran en una batalla y al final solo una quedará en pie- las palabras de la profecía son recitadas por Hotaru.

- Es lo mismo que he visto en mis sueños- agrega Haruka.

-Supongo que tenemos una conexión.

-Hace mucho que soñaba con eso pero también veía la imagen de la princesa convertida en Sailor Lune- entendiendo mas sobre sus sueños hotaru trata de animar a Dayane.

- Es porque mis poderes y los tuyos están muy ligados.

-A que te refieres-pregunta la peliturquesa.

- Mi poder y el de Sailor Saturn están ligados ya que yo la mantenía en el sueño profundo, yo sellé su poder- observa a las sailor y continua su explicación- se suponía que era la Sailor de la destrucción.

**-Y que p**or eso era que no debía despertar- termina Michiru.

- Cuando la llegada de la princesa estaba cerca comencé a tener esos sueños al comienzo algo borrosos pero ahora puedo decirles todo lo que vi-finaliza Hotaru.

- Que intentas decir- exclama Haruka muy mortificada.

- En mis sueños veía a la princesa y también la profecía pero la voz de la princesa decía _"Yo soy la que cuida de las personas y también soy una Sailor Guerrera que cubre el dolor, soy Eternal"_

**Las sailor comienza a hablar sobre el enemigo y su objetivo, las voces del alma lo poco que saben o han oído son vagas referencias al antiguo Egipto, no es mucha información y por otra parte la profecía es algo que esta presente**

-**Q**uiero darte algo -le da un comunicador con un logo de luna plateada en la tapa.

-Gracias creo que así será más fácil saber cuando y donde atacará el enemigo.

-Debemos estar alertas-agrega Hotaru.

-**El** enemigo ahora es más fuerte y busca algo más valioso aun-dice Haruka firmemente.

- Por cierto que saben de Plut-pregunta la morena princesa.

-Que sabes tú de ella-acota Michiru.

-En realidad muy poco pero también es una Sailor guerrera como nosotras.

-Setsuna regresó a la puerta del tiempo dijo que ya no necesaria su presencia-responde la pequeña guerrera de Saturno.

-Ella es la guardiana de ese lugar.

-Por que preguntabas sobre ella-algo intrigada Haruka.

-Nada es solo que si ella sabe del futuro tal vez no pueda venir para no atentar contra la continuidad del tiempo.

-**De** que hablas-Michiru trata de no sonar preocupada.

-Se que esa persona se convertirá en la Neo Reina y supongo que yo salgo sobrando -algo triste.

-No creo que sea por eso que no está aquí-la voz de Haruka se torna muy protectora- además tu no eres ningún estorbo.

- Es verdad princesa usted no es una carga para nosotras- la voz de una mujer se deja oir y aparece delante de ellas.

-Setsuna!- las tres guerreras contemplan muy asombradas a la compañera que creían ausente.

- Ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos.

-Tú eres Sailor Plut- Dayane mira atentamente a Setsuna.

- Así es princesa.

-Pero como es posible que estés aquí- Michiru está muy intrigada por la presencia de su amiga.

-Mientras estaba en la puerta del tiempo escuché una voz, parte de mis recuerdos sobre Tokio de Cristal y lo que pasará en el futuro han desaparecido, dijo que era mejor que viniera porque tenía que ayudarlas.

-Quien sería esa persona- Haruka ya mas calmada interrumpe a Setsuna.

-Bueno al parecer ahora estamos todas para proteger a la princesa- la sonrisa de Hotaru calma a todos.

**-C**omo sabes quien soy.

- Mientras viajaba por el túnel del tiempo una visión pasó por mi mente, fue así como supe todo.

-Debemos estar más al pendiente ante el próximo ataque- dice Haruka.

-Pase lo que pase protegeremos a la princesa y al planeta- exclama Michiru.

-Gracias chicas pero creo que ya debo irme, sólo pasé para contarles lo del monstruo debo irme porque Aome necesita descansar en su cama.

-Ya conversaremos otro día- agrega la guerrera de Plutón.

- Vayan a mi casa cuando gusten.

Cuando llega a su casa, Dayane piensa en su medallón y el motivo por el cual no hablo de sus poderes con sus amigas tal vez desea guardar ese secreto porque es algo que sólo su madre copnocía o tal vez su madre aún en su ausencia la protege.

**Se acerca a la cuna de Aome que duerme tranquilamente, contempla las pequeñas manos de la bebé y se da cuenta que tiene el medallón de la reina de la Luna, sin que se despierte se lo saca y lo ve con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abre y deja que la melodía llene la habitación lo cierra intempestivamente y una lágrima corre por su mejilla.**

**-Ella quizo protegerme pero...me abandonó esa es la verdad.**

Proximo capitulo El poder de la guadaña.


	5. El poder de la guadaña

El poder de la guadaña

A la salida de la preparatoria las chicas se reúnen para conversar sobre el nuevo enemigo y la aparición de la nueva Sailor, Rei decide contarles todo lo que pasó aunque no saben lo que Haruka y las demás ocultan confían en ellas y esperan que les digan en su momento la identidad o el motivo de la aparición de esta nueva Sailor.

-No creo que sea alguien de quien preocuparnos mucho tal vez es una Sailor que vino a ayudarnos, además Haruka y las otras usualmente actúan por su cuenta-era el argumento de Rei ante las dudas de sus amigas.

-Ellas saben defenderse muy bien y como Rei dijo están peleando contra el nuevo enemigo-la joven princesa esboza una sonrisa mientras levanta su pulgar como si quisiera decir que todo saldrá bien-ellas son nuestras amigas y debemos confiar en ellas.

-Serena tiene razón, ahora lo más importante es investigar sobre la voz del alma, iré a la biblioteca para tener más datos- Ami mira a sus compañeras y espera las opiniones de éstas-chicas ustedes también deberían buscar algún dato o algo que nos acerque más al líder de nuestro nuevo enemigo.

-Yo averiguaré algo en el centro comercial, escuche que habrá una audición para cantantes y tal vez encuentre algo-responde Mina muy entusiasmada.

-Mina-el regaño es unánime y todas la observan.

-Perdón chicas, en verdad voy a investigar, es posible que alguna chica haya escuchado algo sobre un monstruo, cualquier cosa puede ser una pista para encontrar al enemigo

-Bueno yo tengo prácticas de karate y tal vez alguno de mis compañeros haya oído algo-piensa un rato sosteniendo su mano en el mentón-supongo que los rumores que a veces cuentan los muchachos deben tener algo de cierto.

-Creo que si medito un poco más, podré ver algo, el fuego del templo me lo dirá-mirando a Serena esperando que dé su idea.

-Bueno yo debo ir a casa porque...-las mira muy sonriente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntan todas en coro.

-Es que yo... tengo una cita con Darien-con la mirada perdida pensando en su amado.

-Serena esto es muy serio acaso no te das cuenta-grita Rei esperando una explicación.

-Si lo sé Rei, Darien me dijo que había estado investigando y que hoy aprovecharía para contármelo-exclama con seriedad.

-Bueno si así son las cosas es mejor que te des prisa todo lo que podamos saber sobre el nuevo enemigo es importante-acota Ami ante la mirada de sorpresa de las demás.

-Pero Ami no se supone que deberías regañar a Serena-pregunta Lita sin poder comprender la actitud de su amiga.

-Chicas no se dan cuenta que Serena no está usando esto como pretexto, ella en verdad está preocupada por la situación en la que estamos-mira a todas con seriedad-aunque es verdad que a veces usa como pretexto la escuela o cualquier cosa para ver a Darien pero esta vez ella está siendo responsable.

-Gracias Ami no era para tanto mejor será que me dé prisa-se despide de sus amigas y corre hacia la parada de autobús.

Las chicas la ven alejarse y se dan cuenta que Ami tiene razón después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia Serena ha madurado bastante, sigue teniendo el mismo carácter alegre y sencillo, la misma forma de ser tan amable y cariñosa con los demás pero a veces ciertas actitudes hacen notar a sus amigas que ha cambiado ya no es tan llorona como antes, ha dejado de ser la niña a la que todos tenían que proteger y se está convirtiendo en una líder que en el futuro no sólo guiará a las Sailor sino al planeta, la futura Neo Reina Serena.

En tanto Dayane contempla a Aome mientras ella juega con su pelo la mira con ternura y le da un beso en la frente mientras la recuesta en su cuna, la pequeña intenta agarrar el medallón que ahora luce su tía, cuando ésta la detiene.

-No pequeña esto no es un juguete, es algo que evitará que muchas personas sufran por mi culpa y con esto he de protegerte a ti y a mi nana, te prometo que pase lo que pase todo va a salir bien-le da otro beso y la recuesta en su cuna.

En el pasillo la voz de Kaoru se deja escuchar:

-Dayane vas a salir, acaba de llegar una carta-ante que termine de hablar se escuchan los pasos de Dayane acercándose a toda velocidad.

-Nana es de él-pregunta casi sin aliento por la emoción-vamos que esperas ábrela.

-Ay niña, no crees que sería mejor que tu la leas-la mira mientras abre el sobre con calma-no me siento cómoda leyendo tu correspondencia.

-Nana tan sólo quiero saber como está pero estoy tan emocionada que no puedo leerla-mira con gran ansiedad a su nana que saca la carta y comienza a leerla.

_ "Dayane, espero que hayas llegado bien a Japón y que Aome y Kaoru estén contentas con el departamento, toda la decoración no fue idea mía si no de Hikari, ella y Jacques eligieron todo incluso decidieron llevar el azul muy a mi pesar, supongo que aún no lo has usado, se que es difícil pero sólo nos queda seguir..._

_Me enteré que tu prima Yuuko va contigo en el mismo año así tendrás alguien más a quien molestar, no te sentirás triste, toda la familia de tu madre está contigo a este paso, Japón se convertirá en tu segundo hogar, claro que París está primero y yo obviamente._

_Linda, quisiera poder seguir con estas líneas pero sabes que no soy muy bueno escribiendo y llamarte y sentirte tan lejos me pondría algo nostálgico, no quiero parecer un llorón sólo quería decirte que te quiero mucho y que las extraño mucho a las tres, mi padre también está algo triste por tu ausencia, pero sé que ha hablado con tu tío Masaru supongo que estaban hablando de lo hermosa que es Aome y de la época en que tu eras una bebé y del parecido con tu madre y muchas cosas más ya sabes que papá te adora y al parecer no es el único._

_Espero verte pronto ya tendrás noticias mías, cuídate mucho uno de estos días te llamo._

_ Te quiero y no lo olvides__ensemble pour toujours_

_ P."_

-Nana P es muy lindo sabes en estos días quise escribirle pero por una u otra cosa no me di tiempo para hacerlo, él siempre ha estado a mi lado y lo quiero tanto, además no olvida la promesa que hicimos es muy detallista no crees- mira a su nana que sólo atina a sonreír de manera pícara.

-Niña, ese muchacho te quiere más que a cualquier persona en este mundo, él mismo lo dijo, al decir ensemble pour toujours acaso no significa juntos para siempre-mira a Dayane mientras le da un golpe con el codo como si quisiera hacerla reaccionar.

-Ay nana-suspira mientras toma la carta y la coloca nuevamente en el sobre- quiero tanto a P pero cuando venga y le cuente todo lo que ha pasado se llevará una gran sorpresa.

-Niña no te pongas así todo va a estar bien, ahora no es momento para ponerse nostálgica, hazle caso y no te pongas triste-mira el reloj de pared que está en la sala-niña ya son cerca de las 5 es mejor que prepare la merienda.

-Que hora dijiste que era-mira el reloj con los ojos a punto de salir de sus orbitas-debo ir a la biblioteca, necesito averiguar algunas cosas, como se me pasó tan rápido la hora.

-Será mejor que vayas mañana o era algo urgente-pregunta su nana al verla tan preocupada.

-No es muy urgente pero creo que será mejor si voy ahora-camina hacia la mesita donde está el teléfono-quedé en ir con una amiga la llamaré para avisarle que ya estoy por salir.

-Te guardaré la merienda para cuando regreses no te preocupes, ve con cuidado-sube las escaleras y va hacia la habitación donde se encuentra Aome.

-Gracias nana-marca un número en el teléfono-Si, ya estoy por salir nos vemos en la biblioteca, adiós-da media vuelta y observa a sus guardianes detrás de ella-No se preocupen solo iré a buscar algo en los libros no va a pasar nada, voy a estar bien.

-Irás a verte con Hotaru, le dirás lo del dibujo o me equivoco-el lobo plateado la mira de manera algo desafiante.

-Sabes muy bien que algunas de las cosas que veo en mis sueños se vuelven realidad, no veo las cosas claramente pero cuando las dibujo puedo darme una idea de lo que representan-baja la mirada-además no quiero preocupar a Haruka, quiero ser de ayuda y no ser sólo la que espera a que las demás la ayuden o la protejan-responde sin titubear.

-Lycan, recuerda que es la princesa debes medirte al hablarle-mira a su compañero-además es muy joven, tienes que entender su ímpetu y la impotencia que siente al tener tanta responsabilidad y a la vez-calla y observa a Dayane.

-Tranquila Noirciel se lo que ibas a decir, tengo muchas responsabilidades y al parecer todo en contra para poder cumplirlas-esboza una sonrisa pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- no te preocupes aún no pienso morir, quiero vivir muchos años más, para poder ver a Aome grande, fuerte, hermosa, feliz y para eso aún falta mucho-mira una foto de la pequeña que cuelga de una de las paredes y luego ve el comunicador en su mano izquierda-por ella y por mis nuevas amigas, voy a luchar para proteger este mundo y para vivir.

-Princesa, quiero decir Dayane perdóname-Lycan se acerca a ella-a veces me comporto como un tonto.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad-acota Noirciel haciendo reír a Dayane.

-Otra vez molestándome, que no hay alguien más a quien torturar-Lycan la mira algo enojado.

-Gracias, se que todo lo que hacen es por mi bien, no se preocupen Hotaru y yo sólo hablaremos un poco y bueno también buscaré algo en los libros-mira el reloj- en dos horas regreso, debo irme se me hace tarde-camina hacia la puerta y sale rápidamente.

En la casa de Serena, Luna contempla a Serena corriendo de un lado a otro mientras busca su suéter, la pobre es tan desordenada que nunca encuentra las cosas en ese laberinto al que llama habitación, mientras rebusca en su cama cae la cajita musical y la habitación se llena de la dulce melodía, Serena se agacha para recogerla y se queda mirándola fijamente, con la mirada perdida, esto llama la atención de Luna que escucha algo que Serena murmura.

-La luna tiene dos caras una siempre visible y otra oculta llegará el día en que la sangre de la familia real sea derramada, se enfrentarán en una batalla y al final sólo el más fuerte sobrevivirá.

- Serena reacciona que tienes-la gata salta sobre la cabeza de Serena esperando que reaccione-Serena vamos reacciona.

-No te perdonare, tu eres la causa de todo-comienza a gritar y se cubre el rostro como si quisiera evitar el ataque de alguien a quien sólo ella ve, de pronto reacciona y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y Luna la observa sin saber que decirle.

-Serena, estas bien, ¿qué fue lo que viste?-pregunta mientras espera a que se calme un poco-¿Qué pasó?

-Si estoy bien, Luna vi algo extraño era como si recordara algo pero no se que signifique-limpia las lágrimas que corren por su rostro-tal vez sea por el nuevo enemigo pero no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, ahora debo irme Darien me espera.

-Pero Serena tenemos que hablar-Serena sale corriendo de casa muy angustiada y no deja que Luna le diga nada.

Darien espera cerca del parque donde alguna vez una pequeña niña cayera del cielo mira a su alrededor y recuerda a la pequeña con el soplar del viento y al ver a unos niños jugando unas extrañas imágenes vienen a su mente, voces de niños corriendo, un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas y la luna iluminando el cielo, él corriendo tras de una carroza con lágrimas en los ojos, al reaccionar ve a Serena a lo lejos pero nota algo extraño en ella.

-Darien que bueno que estés aquí-abraza a Darien y rompe en llanto-es horrible, no se que va a pasar pero tengo mucho miedo.

-Serena, cálmate cuéntame que pasó-Darien intenta secar sus lágrimas y la lleva a una banca para que se tranquilice-Serena siéntate y cuéntame todo.

-Darien era como si yo estuviera en ese lugar, como si la atacara-no puede explicarse y mira Darien esperando que el pueda ayudarla-yo la ataque, no sé quien era esa persona pero yo la atacaba en esa visión.

-Que, habla más claro, dime que fue exactamente lo que viste-Darien besa su frente y la mira con tanta tranquilidad que Serena comienza a calmarse y a explicar todo ya más calmada.

-Estaba en casa y la cajita musical cayó al piso al momento de recogerla mientras escuchaba su melodía vi como estaba todo cubierto por la oscuridad y había una persona-su voz se entrecorta por unos segundos-yo atacaba a esa persona, al comienzo peleábamos pero después yo, yo la asesinaba.

-Serena tal vez malinterpretaste las cosas tu nunca le harías daño a nadie, estamos muy preocupados por el nuevo enemigo creo que malinterpretaste las cosas-mira muy asombrado a su novia, la conoce y sabe que ella nunca dañaría a nadie-escuchaste o viste algo más.

-No, sólo recuerdo haber visto eso pero Luna estuvo conmigo cuando todo pasó - mira al suelo-salí muy apresurada y no le di tiempo para explicarle estaba muy asustada.

-Cariño todos estamos muy preocupados por lo del nuevo enemigo es probable que nuestros nervios nos jueguen una mala pasada-la mira intentando hacer que sonría-verdad que sólo es eso.

-Claro Darien tal vez estoy muy nerviosa y por eso vi esas cosas-sonríe y se acerca a él y le da un beso que es correspondido.

-Bueno ahora te contaré lo que averigüé-Darien comienza a hablar con cierto tono irónico esperando que al hacer el ridículo pueda animar a su novia-a fin de cuentas sólo encontré unas referencias en libros de historia antigua, algo relacionado con Egipto, creo que tendremos que pelear contra las momias-levanta una mano y se rasca la cabeza mientras ríe muy fuerte.

-Darien eres muy gracioso, gracias por animarme-le da un beso en la mejilla y comienza a reír.

-En algunos textos de religión y creencias del antiguo Egipto hablan sobre el poder de una voz- intenta recordar mientras contempla los ojos azules de Serena -no hay muchas referencias ya que al parecer son descubrimientos recientes de hace 2 o 3 años.

Comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano, cuando están cerca del lago escuchan el grito de una mujer y deciden apresurarse para ver lo que sucede, cuando llegan un monstruo con la silueta de una sirena tira de la joven intentando meterla en el agua, Darien y Serena deciden transformarse y entrar en acción. Una rosa roja lastima la cola del monstruo haciendo que suelte a la joven.

-Alto ahí monstruo no te atrevas a lastimar a esa joven, nadie tiene derecho a arruinar un momento de descanso en un lugar como este, yo Tuxedo Mask no te lo permitiré-salta y aparece frente al monstruo.

-Yo tampoco te lo permitiré, soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna-adopta su pose de presentación.

-Una Sailor, aunque mi objetivo era esa muchacha tal vez tú tengas una voz del alma más poderosa que la de ella, vamos que esperas canta para mí-agita su cola moviendo el agua del lago y produce una gran ola que se dirige a Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon, cuidado-Tuxedo Mask carga a su amada y la pone a buen resguardo del ataque.

-Responde que son las voces del alma, que es lo que harán si las obtienen-demanda la Sailor al monstruo mientras se dispone a usar el poder de su cetro para atacarlo.

-Ese no es tu problema, su poder es necesario, es el máximo poder-se ríe e intenta atacar de nuevo.

-No te lo permitiré, mi misión es proteger a las personas y no dejaré que las lastimes-levanta su cetro mientras recita las palabras para lanzar su ataque-"Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada".

-No, no pude obtener la voz del alma-se tambalea mientras es exterminada-Ah, ¡hermoso!

-Que cosa es la voz del alma y porque están tan desesperados por conseguirla - el futuro rey mira los restos del monstruo, tan solo polvo que es llevado con el viento, mientras desaparece- tendremos que estar más alerta para evitar a toda costa que la consigan.

-Darien, no voy a permitir que dañen a nadie, debo proteger al planeta-su voz demuestra más seguridad pero a la vez cierto tono de angustia ya que no sólo la gente común está expuesta a los ataques del enemigo si no también ella y las otras Sailor- debemos saber más sobre este enemigo.

-Si, por lo que dijo si encuentran a una Sailor robarían el poder que tiene-golpea su puño contra un árbol y contempla a Serena con preocupación- no voy a dejar que te lastimen.

-Debemos preocuparnos por los demás, eso es lo más importante-mira al joven que ya abandonó su transformación de Tuxedo Mask- no te preocupes se cuidarme, sólo quiero pedirte algo.

-Lo que sea- mirando algo extrañado por el tono de voz.

-Por ahora no les digamos nada a las chicas, no quiero que se preocupen, primero debemos saber más sobre estos monstruos-ve a los ojos de su novio casi suplicando.

-Está bien pero una vez que sepamos más se lo diremos-camina hacia la joven que fue atacada- debemos ver si está bien.

-Creo que sólo está inconsciente-Serena mira a la joven que yace en el piso.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunta el joven cuando la muchacha comienza a reaccionar.

-Gracias, estaba sentada en la orilla cuando un monstruo intentó atacarme, eso es lo último que recuerdo-mira a su alrededor- ¿dónde está, la cosa que me atacó?

-Lo único que vimos es a usted tirada en el suelo, está segura delo que pasó-pregunta Serena intentando despistar a la joven.

-Creo que me desmayé, tal vez sea por tanto trabajo - mira a todos lados como buscando algo - no se que pensar pero gracias por ayudarme - se pone de pie y se aleja.

-No quiere que la acompañemos- pregunta Darien cortésmente.

-Gracias estoy bien, perdón por las molestias- responde y se despide agitando una mano.

Darien y Serena la observan alejarse mientras piensan en el ataque del monstruo y en cómo podrían buscar más información sobre él. En tanto en la biblioteca Hotaru y Dayane comienzan a buscar toda la información posible sobre el nuevo enemigo, lo que Dayane con relación a Egipto es, aunque pequeña una pista muy valiosa para comenzar las investigaciones sobre el enemigo.

-Hotaru que te parece si busco en los libros de aquel lado y tú buscas por aquí- señala unos estantes que se encontraban al final del corredor.

-De acuerdo pero luego hablaremos con Haruka y las demás, no me gusta tener secretos con ellas - algo incómoda y con cierta preocupación ya que conoce la suspicacia de la Sailor del aire.

-Yo tampoco quiero ocultarles nada pero no quiero preocuparlas sin motivo-mira los estantes y observa un libro que llama su atención, el título es "Leyendas sobre el dios del viento"- Haruka debe sospechar que no sólo saliste a conversar conmigo así que sólo debemos buscar la información y luego contarles lo que encontramos.

Dayane se aleja y busca entre los estantes, Hotaru mira los libros esperando encontrar algo que les dé mas información cuando escucha una voz familiar que la llama.

-Hotaru, Hotaru-exclama la voz en susurro.

-Si- la pequeña voltea y se da cuenta que esta persona es Ami- Hola Ami como estas-responde algo sorprendida.

-Muy bien, supongo que viniste a buscar información para la escuela-pregunta esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si, además acompaño a una amiga que vino a buscar libros para un trabajo-responde mirando hacia los lados, esperando que Dayane no regrese.

Mientras ambas conversan una torre de libros se acerca, no es otra que Dayane que encontró mucho material incluso más del necesario.

-Hotaru podrías ayudarme, no quisiera ser la protagonista de un espectáculo si tiro todo esto -intenta ver a la persona con la que Hotaru conversa cuando los libros tambalean.

-Cuidado-Ami la ayuda antes que los libros se caigan-tienes un gran interés por la lectura.

-Si, me gusta curiosear muchas cosas- baja los libros dejando ver su rostro-mucho gusto mi nombre es Dayane Bertrand Shidou, gracias por la ayuda.

-Yo soy- Ami queda muy impactada al ver a Dayane, es igual a Serena- Ami Mizuno mucho gusto.

-Hola, es bueno conocer a más amigas de Hotaru- sonríe y le da la mano que les parece si salimos, encontré varias cosas además necesito tomar un poco de aire-apoya una mano a su frente.

-Dayane estas segura que te sientes bien-pregunta la niña algo preocupada.

-Si solo necesito salir- responde la morena.

-Yo las acompaño, ya termine de leer así que puedo ir con ustedes-se acerca a Dayane y le ayuda con los libros.

-Gracias y perdón por molestar- responde Dayane.

Ya fuera de la biblioteca Dayane se siente en una banca junto a Hotaru y Ami, la peli azul aún la mira con asombro por su apariencia cuando Dayane se pone de pie de improviso.

-Perdón por el susto esto no pasa a menudo-Dayane mira a Ami algo apenada.

-A que te refieres- pregunta Ami algo preocupada.

-Es solo mi enfermedad, a veces me mareo-sonríe algo irónica.

-Debimos regresar más temprano-Hotaru la ve muy preocupada.

-Lo sé Haruka se preocupará-saca su celular para llamarla-debo avisarle que ya estamos por regresar.

-Conoces a Haruka- pregunta Ami-Haruka Tenoh.

-Si, mi hermana era amiga suya - responde sin titubear ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hotaru- vine a Japón hace poco y ellas están al pendiente mío desde entonces, son personas muy amables.

-Ya veo, por tu acento pareces europea-acota la peli azul aun algo confusa- ¿de dónde eres?

-Soy de Francia, vine a estudiar en la preparatoria Private Girls T.A., voy en primer año-mira a Ami unos segundos - ¿en qué preparatoria vas?

-En la preparatoria Juuban, también en primer año-responde dándose cuenta que ella debe conocer a Rei-disculpa de casualidad no conoces a Rei Hino.

-Si, ella es una buena amiga, una de las primeras que hice al llegar aquí-se pone de pie y mira al cielo-mejor dicho mi prima me la presento y nos hicimos amigas gracias a ella.

-Ya veo, porque yo también soy amiga de Rei-piensa un momento en que Rei le había comentado hace unos días de una nueva estudiante en su escuela-_ella es la chica de la que Rei me habló dijo que se parecía a Serena pero no creí que fuese tanto el parecido._

-Es verdad olvidé mi cuaderno de dibujo -mira muy preocupada a ambas-como pude dejarlo.

-Quieres que te acompañemos a buscarlo-pregunta Ami.

- No gracias, ustedes espérenme yo regreso en unos minutos-camina hacia el interior dela biblioteca, dejando solas a Ami y Hotaru.

-Hace cuanto que la conoces-pregunta a la pequeña algo seria.

-Llegó a Japón hace poco, no tiene familia y Haruka y Michiru se ofrecieron a ayudarla en lo que sea posible.

-Ella dio que Haruka y su hermana eran amigas-muy confusa por lo que le acaban de decir.

-Dayane es huérfana y hace unos meses su hermana mayor murió en un accidente-baja la vista y su tono de voz se vuelve algo melancólico- la única familia que tiene es la hija que dejo su hermana, ella cuida de esa bebé a pesar de estar muy enferma.

-Ya veo Haruka y Michiru decidieron cuidarla por su hermana-algo avergonzada por incomodar a Hotaru-perdón creo que fue un poco imprudente.

-No te preocupes, entiendo tu curiosidad se parece tanto a la princesa que parece imposible de creer- responde tratando de evitar más preguntas.

-Si es muy extraño, pero ella parece una buena persona-trata de averiguar algo más sobre Dayane.

De pronto un monstruo se aparece delante de ambas, la apariencia de éste, es la de una mujer envuelta en un vestido hecho de papiro con letras escritas en diferentes y extraños dialectos, su cabeza parece una pluma de tinta.

-Esta vez no fallaré obtendré una voz del alma, tú tienes esa linda voz vamos que esperas canta para mí-lanza hojas de papel gigantes pero las chicas logran esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

-No creas que será fácil derrotarnos-Ami mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca su pluma de transformación-"por el poder del cristal del Planeta Mercurio, transformación".

-Si no permitiremos que le hagas daño a nadie-responde la pequeña quien también ha sacado su pluma de transformación-"por el poder del planeta Saturno, transformación"

- Soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y el conocimiento soy Sailor Mercury y te castigare en el nombre de mercurio-se alista para pelear.

-Mi planeta protector es Saturno, soy la Sailor del renacimiento y la destrucción, soy Sailor Saturn.

-Maldición soy Sailor scouts pero no importa eso quiere decir que en verdad tienes una voz del alma poderosa-mira a Sailor Mercury poniéndose en posición de ataque-seguro tienes un gran poder.

-Que dices, yo una gran voz-Mercury se sorprende al saber que ella es el próximo objetivo.

Dentro de la biblioteca Dayane encuentra su cuaderno de dibujo cerca de unos libros de mitología cuando de pronto una sensación misteriosa la alerta sobre el monstruo.

-La oscuridad se aproxima- dice estas palabras mientras se dirige rápidamente a la salida.

Fuera de la biblioteca el monstruo se abalanza sobre Mercury cuando se escucha una voz a lo lejos.

-Alto ahí- el viento sopla y caen unos pétalos de rosa, la silueta de una mujer se deja ver entre las sombras-protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema solar externo, soy Sailor Lune.

-Vaya con que vino otra Sailor a rescatarte, no importa yo no soy tan débil como los otros, yo obtendré tu voz será mía-lanza un nuevo ataque, esta vez una pagina gigante dirigido a Sailor Lune- muere.

-Eso no será tan fácil-salta y esquiva el ataque y lanza el propio-"Ventisca lunar"

-¡Maldita seas!- trata de contener el inmenso poder del viento pero es derribada-no importa tendré al menos la voz de la otra Sailor-antes que pueda evitarlo lanza el mismo ataque hacia Mercury.

-Cuidado-Saturn se interpone justo antes que alcance a Mercury y es aprisionada-no dañarás a mis amigas.

-Saturn, no debiste- exclama impotente la peli azul.

-Siento un gran poder, creo que tu tendrás una mejor voz que la otra, vamos canta para mí-aprisiona con fuerza a Saturn cuando su cuerpo comienza a brillar y el símbolo de su planeta aparece en su frente, sus gemidos de dolor se convierten en una bella melodía.

-Demonios Saturn, no te atrevas a robarle su voz-observa como una esfera de luz sale del cuerpo de la Sailor, temiendo lo peor se lanza antes de que el monstruo se apropie de ella-una voz ha sido despertada, un nuevo poder ha nacido.

En el momento en que Dayane toca la esfera una gran energía comienza a fluir, el arma de Hotaru se levanta y Sailor Lune la toma en sus manos mencionando las palabras para el ataque

-"Muro del silencio"-ataca al monstruo que es aprisionado en una esfera de energía.

-No pueden derrotarme- la energía es retenida en el interior de la esfera y comienza a desaparecer- ¡Hermoso!

Se da la vuelta y contempla a Saturn en brazos de Mercury.

-Apártate-replica mirando a la Sailor que sostiene a su amiga.

-Pero yo sólo quería ayudar-mira con asombro a la Sailor, su actitud es extraña-debes poner esa esfera en su cuerpo, no te importa acaso lo que le pueda pasar.

-Suéltala ahora-la peli azul la obedece mientras ella eleva la guadaña y repite las mismas palabras que usó al eliminar al monstruo -"Muro del Silencio".

-Que haces- exclama Mercury, el cuerpo de Saturn se eleva y es rodeada por una gran energía mientras recupera el conocimiento.

-Ya pasó todo, perdóname no pude evitar que te lastimaran- Sailor Lune ayuda a Saturn a levantarse- más vale que no te acerques, no eres una guerrera fuerte y por eso Saturn salió lastimada.

-Sailor Lune no fue su culpa-exclama la pequeña aun débil por el ataque-ella sólo...

-Sailor Lune, no se quien seas pero Saturn también es mi amiga y yo nunca hubiera querido que esto pasara, si tu eres una Sailor debes entenderlo- la joven refuta ante el argumento de Lune.

-Soy una Sailor guerrera, mi poder es mayor al de una Sailor scout y mi misión es eliminar la obscuridad pero no voy a permitir que nadie salga lastimado a causa de ello - observa a Hotaru- supongo que estarás bien, ya debo irme.

-Claro, ve-una ráfaga de veinte sopla y Sailor Lune desaparece.

-Espera quien eres- Ami no la logra detener tiene muchas cosas que preguntarle pero ella ya se ha marchado - ¿por qué se fue de esa manera, quién es esa Sailor y porque cubre su rostro con ese antifaz?

-Mercury, nosotras también luchamos para proteger este planeta, Sailor Lune también quiere ayudar, será mejor que no hagas más preguntas- en tono de súplica mientras deja su transformación.

-Está bien tal vez ahora no sea el momento pero tarde o temprano todas sabremos la identidad de esa persona- esboza una sonrisa y también abandona su transformación- debemos esperar a tu amiga, no habrá que preocuparla con lo que pasó.

Miran hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y Dayane se acerca, lleva consigo su cuaderno de dibujo, decide despedirse de la joven peli azul y camina hacia la calle con Hotaru por la hora es probable que las chicas las estén buscando. Mientras se alejan Ami tiene muchas dudas respecto a esta joven sobretodo una que le ronda la mente.

-_Esa chica es muy amable con razón Rei nos conto de ella es una buena persona, es una lástima que esté tan enferma y que haya sufrido tanto_-calla unos segundos y ríe moviendo la cabeza como negando algo_- que estupidez como podría ser ella la misteriosa Sailor, con su enfermedad eso es imposible._

A unas cuadras de distancia Dayane y Hotaru caminan por la calle cuando el celular de Dayane suena.

-Ya estamos por regresar-algo nerviosa responde la llamada y la voz al teléfono responde.

-Dayane donde están voy en camino-la voz se escucha muy molesta.

-Haruka cálmate nos entretuvimos pero estoy a unas cuadras de la biblioteca-mira a Hotaru sin saber que mas decir.

-Ya llego, espérame-cuelga el teléfono

Pasados unos minutos y toda velocidad el convertible amarillo llega y recoge a Dayane y Hotaru.

-¿Qué pasó? sentí una extraña energía-observa de reojo a Dayane en el asiento del copiloto y a través del espejo retrovisor a Hotaru-acaso un monstruo las atacó.

-Haruka todo fue mi culpa no debí alejarme de Hotaru-exclama la morena bajando la cabeza.

-Ella no tiene la culpa nos tomó por sorpresa-la pequeña intenta defenderla-yo me distraje.

-Explíquenme que pasó-pregunta Haruka cambiando su tono de voz a uno más firme.

-Hotaru si alguien tendría la culpa sería esa chica, intentaste protegerla -calla unos segundos- si no se hubiera metido en esto, nada habría pasado.

-De quien está hablando-mira a Hotaru y frena en seco- Hotaru estás bien.

-Si, la princesa me ayudó-sonríe y mira a Dayane- gracias a ella mi voz está a salvo.

-Acaso quieres decir que ella-mira a Dayane que no levanta la mirada.

-Haruka, no sabía que hacer, no iba dejar que lastimaran a Hotaru y cuando me di cuenta un nuevo poder había nacido-toma de la mano a Haruka- por favor no te enfades conmigo yo sólo quería cuidar de ella.

-Nunca me enfadaría contigo-toma la mano de la joven y le da un beso en la frente-eres muy importante para mí nunca haría algo para herirte.

-Gracias Haruka-se lanza a sus brazos- perdóname, fui algo irresponsable al poner riesgo a Hotaru nunca más lo volveré a hacer.

-Tranquila, felizmente todo ha salido bien- su celular comienza a sonar y lo observa con cierto temor- esa debe de ser Michiru me dijo que le avisara apenas las encontrara, creo que es mejor no decirle nada al menos no por teléfono.

-Si tienes razón-acata la princesa el consejo de Haruka.

-Es mejor que ella y Setsuna sepan todo cuando lleguemos-mira algo preocupada- pero debemos pensar bien como decírselos sin que se enojen.

Haruka vuelve a poner en marcha su auto mientras Dayane apoya la cabeza en su hombro, sin darse cuenta poco a poco sus sentimientos hacia ella se van haciendo más fuertes, sonríe y acelera, la mirada de la princesa es tan dulce pero a la vez tan triste que Haruka se siente mal por haberla regañado ya cuando llegan a casa, Michiru las espera en la puerta.

-Tardaron mucho ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-las observa muy preocupada ya que su intuición nunca le ha fallado-Tuvieron problemas para derrotarlos.

-Tranquila felizmente todo salió bien- responde Haruka caminando hacia la entrada - será mejor que hablemos todas sobre esto.

-Perdón Michiru por preocuparlas- exclama Dayane, va del brazo de Haruka y observa la mirada un tanto celosa de Michiru - estaba algo distraída y además esa Sailor nos interrumpió.

-Que bueno que ya hayan llegado- Setsuna sale de casa y abraza a Hotaru al verla- estaba muy preocupada.

-Setsuna estoy bien, la princesa me ayudó- acota la pequeña y abraza a Setsuna.

-Vamos cuéntenos lo que pasó- reclama Michiru.

-Un monstruo nos atacó fuera de la biblioteca- musita algo entre dientes la joven princesa- una de las Sailor que protegen a esa persona era su objetivo.

-Estas hablando de una de las Sailor scout- pregunta Setsuna muy asombrada.

-Si- responde Hotaru ante la mirada atenta de las chicas- Sailor Mercury era el blanco yo intente detener al monstruo pero...

-Esa Sailor fue tan imprudente de dejar que Hotaru recibiese el ataque- golpea su mano contra la mesa- como puede permitir que una niña sea quien la salve esas Sailor son realmente muy débiles e irresponsables- Dayane se siente muy mortificada por lo que paso.

-Esas niñas siempre andan distraídas y a veces son muy confiadas pero creo que eso no es realmente lo que te preocupa - nota la angustia en las palabras de Dayane.

-Cuando todas las voces sean despertadas será el momento de que la profecía se cumpla- menciona estas palabras que son como un tabú para las otras- creo que el enemigo no sabe quien tiene la voz del alma porque su blanco inicial quedó de lado cuando se dio cuenta del poder de Hotaru.

-El poder de Hotaru- exclama Setsuna muy asombrada.

-Cuando el monstruo la atacó escuché una linda canción era una canción que salí desde lo mas profundo de Hotaru- toma aire para continuar- luego una esfera de luz purpura salió del interior de ella y antes de que el monstruo la tomara yo...

-Vamos continúa que fue lo que pasó- exclama la guerrera del agua aun sin poder comprender lo sucedido.

-Al tocar esa esfera sentí una gran energía cuando me di cuenta tenía la guadaña en mis manos y estaba atacando al monstruo- desconcertada por sus propias palabras- tan solo dije Muro del silencio y el monstruo quedo encerrado en una esfera de energía y luego fue destruido.

-Que dijiste- entonando a una sola voz las tres guerreras.

-Intentas decirnos que usaste un poder que no era tuyo- acota Haruka.

-No supe lo que hacia y después de eso hice lo mismo pero contra Hotaru -mira a las chicas que no salen de su asombro-el cuerpo de Hotaru se elevó y luego ella volvió a la normalidad.

-Cuando reaccione sentí un gran poder, era como si hubiera renacido- exclama Hotaru sin dudar.

-Al parecer eres capaz de despertar el poder de la voz del alma-muy pensativa Michiru continúa- eso es de gran ayuda pero a la vez te pone en riesgo ya que el enemigo podría llevarte con ellos y obligarte a despertar el poder de la voz del alma.

-Lo sé pero no voy a esconderme por ello-con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y tratando de ser irónica- parece que sin darme cuenta estoy haciendo más cercano mi fin y además me estoy acercando a esa persona.

-Dayane no hables así, no quiero que repitas esas cosas Haruka la abraza y camina con ella hacia su habitación, no quiere que la vean llorar.

-Gracias, no quería que me vieran en este estado- abraza a Haruka y comienza a llorar.

-Dayane, sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado - con una mano limpia las lágrimas de la joven - yo siempre te voy a proteger.

-Haruka porque te preocupas tanto por mí- levanta la mirada hacia la guerrera-hace poco nos conocimos y me convertí en tu protegida pero yo siento que hay algo mas.

-Linda a pesar de conocernos hace poco eres muy especial para mi nunca permitiría que nada te dañe yo - calla unos segundos mientras ve a Dayane.

-Haruka yo te quiero mucho por favor nunca me dejes, no dejes que me lastime- observa a Haruka esbozando una sonrisa.

El silencio ronda la habitación ambas se miran sin saber el significado de sus sentimientos sus rostros comienzan a acercarse cuando el golpe de la puerta al abrirse las hace reaccionar.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- la joven de pelo turquesa entra de súbito en la habitación y observa a Dayane con cierta molestia- Setsuna y Hotaru estaban preocupadas, será mejor que terminemos de hablar si te parece.

-Michiru- con un tono de nerviosismo, Haruka intenta explicarse- Dayane estaba muy triste y yo quería.

-Haruka todas queremos el bienestar de la princesa - se acerca lentamente a ella- Dayane lo único que nosotras queremos es que tú y el planeta estén a salvo.

-Gracias Michiru- la abraza muy feliz- eres muy buena amiga.

-Todas aquí nos preocupamos por ti, porque te has convertido en una persona muy importante, no sólo por la misión si no por que te queremos- exclama Haruka ante el asombro de Michiru.

-Gracias a ti Haruka-observa el asombro de Michiru- podrías adelantarte e ir con Setsuna y Hotaru yo quiero preguntarle algo a Michiru.

-Si claro-muy confusa por la situación se marcha acatando la petición de Dayane.

Estando a solas con Michiru abre el libro de dibujo y comienza a pasar las páginas de este mientras Michiru la observa muy intrigada.

-Antes de conocerlas tenia sueños o visiones de ustedes, todo lo que pasaba lo dibujaba aquí- mira por la ventana el hermoso jardín de rosas que rodea la casa- ambas tenemos habilidades para detectar el peligro o ver cosas que otros no pueden.

-Nuestros sentidos están mas desarrollados-ve los dibujos con atención- hasta ahora cuantos de estos se han hecho realidad.

- Claro sabía que entenderías el significado de mis dibujos- una pequeña risa se le escapa - Haruka tenía razón eres muy perceptiva, supongo que por eso te di el espejo.

-Algunas de las cosas que han sucedido he podido verlas en mi espejo pero aun no puedo ver con claridad la identidad o el paradero del enemigo- el espejo aparece delante de ambas- tal vez sepa que lo buscamos y ha encontrado una forma de esconderse.

-Yo tampoco he visto mucho últimamente-esto es lo último que dibuje, señala dos dibujos.

Uno de ellos muestra la silueta de una sirena sobre un peñasco y una joven adentrándose en el mar intentando acercarse a ella, el otro muestra miles de páginas de libros elevándose con el viento mientras una pequeña sombra, la silueta de una mujer se ve a lo lejos.

-Supongo que este representa lo que paso hoy- coloca una mano en su mentón- cuando lo viste.

-Lo soñé en la mañana- responde con cierta timidez.

-Tu percepción es más precisa-sigue mirando el cuaderno cuando ve el dibujo de Sailor Uranus- ahora dime como te sientes con Haruka.

-Haruka es muy buena persona, me agrada estar cerca de él-se sonroja y observa a Michiru avergonzada- no quiero que te molestes por mi relación con Haruka.

-No me molesta, aunque quisiera, te quiero tanto que no podría hacerlo-ríe de manera extraña- cualquiera en mi lugar se molestaría pero no se porque no puedo es probable que en otra vida incluso antes del Milenio de Plata nosotras nos conociésemos.

-Tal vez por eso nos llevamos tan bien- toma de la mano a Michiru- no se lo que siento en concreto por Haruka pero se que quiero que todas estemos juntas y nos llevemos bien, nosotras somos amigas y no quiero lastimarte o molestarte con esto.

-Haruka es muy importante para mí pero antes que nada está su felicidad-mira atentamente a Dayane-debemos cuidar de ella y cumplir con nuestra misión.

- Michiru puedo pedirte algo-la ve esperando su respuesta.

-Si claro que deseas- responde cortésmente la peli turquesa.

-Habla de esto con las demás luego de que me haya ido - mira una foto de Haruka sobre una cómoda por hoy creo que ya llegué a mi límite de interrogatorios.

-Esta bien- comprendiendo el estado de ánimo y el cansancio de Dayane la mira tiernamente.

Ambas se abrazan y caminan hacia la sala más relajadas luego de aclarar las cosas, con el correr del tiempo Dayane decide irse a casa se despide de ambas ,esta por llamar un taxi pero Haruka se ofrece a llevarla, mirando a Michiru que mueve la cabeza en señal de aceptación, ella acepta y se sube al auto de Haruka.

-Adiós chicas, ya nos vemos-agita la mano y se despide de Hotaru y Setsuna, mira a Michiru y le guiña un ojo al despedirse.

-Quieres que suba la capota está haciendo un poco de frio-pregunta Haruka sutilmente.

-Gracias no es necesario-suspira y comienza a tararear una canción.

-Estas muy feliz desde que hablaste con Michiru-pregunta Haruka-es muy linda esa melodía.

-Gracias, ella me ayudo mucho con lo que me dijo-mira el cielo estrellado -esta melodía es algo que escuché pero no recuerdo donde y últimamente cuando estoy contenta me gusta tararearla.

-No piensas contarme nada de lo que pasó-la mira usando un tono de voz muy dulce.

-No, es una conversación secreta- sonríe picara Dayane.

-Ahora tiene secretos que malas que son ocultándome cosas-hace una mueca.

-No es para tanto es sólo una tontería además las amigas siempre tienen secretos-toma del brazo a Haruka-yo nunca te ocultaría algo si fuese malo.

-Es verdad, perdona la curiosidad-mira al frente y continua la marcha.

Dayane continúa tarareando todo el camino, ya en la puerta de su edificio se despide de Haruka dándole un beso en la mejilla, corre hacia el ascensor del edificio y agita la mano mientras la puerta se cierra. Comienza a pensar sobre lo sucedido en esa noche.

-Hoy ha sido un día lleno de sorpresas, tanto malas como buenas, ahora estoy más segura de lo que debo de hacer-mirando los números en el ascensor- supongo que Aome aun estará despierta seguro mi nana no habrá podido dormirla, mi pequeña siempre espera su cuento para dormir.

-Mamá esa historia que escribiste es muy bella como quisiera poder publicarla, plasmarla en papel con dibujos, "Las guerreras mágicas" es un lindo nombre el que le diste-se rasca la cabeza- mamá tenías una imaginación increíble quien sabe de donde sacaste tanta inspiración además usaste nombres de personas que conocías, eso es muy asombroso.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y sale caminando lentamente entra al apartamento, se dirige a su habitación y ve a su nana con la pequeña en brazos.

-Niña que bueno que llegas Aome no quería dormir-mirando a la bebe como si intentase regañarla-esta caprichosita te esperaba.

-Lo sé nana, ya me imaginaba que eso pasaría, ve a descansar yo me encargo-estira los brazos y carga a la bebé- Aome te contaré una historia y luego te duermes, nada de berrinches tienes que portarte como una señorita.

Se sienta en una mecedora y comienza a contarle la historia a la pequeña

"_Cuando las guerreras mágicas lograron derrotar por fin a Zagato por fin la idea de volver a casa se volvía más real pero lo que ellas no sabían pero sus genios lograron advertirles era que la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, un enemigo más fuerte como no imaginaron sería el verdadero desafío._

_Lanzaron un ataque hacia el escudo que protegía el castillo y cuando este quedo destruido entraron en él, al llegar al domo central una misteriosa mujer las esperaba, decidieron salir de sus genios y hablar con ella._

_-Disculpa tú quien eres -preguntaron las jóvenes_

_-Soy Esmeralda - respondió la rubia mujer de ojos celestes como el mar_

_Pero eso no es posible, la princesa tiene la apariencia de una niña- exclamo Fuu._

_-Se parece a ella-acoto la peli azul Umi._

_-Buscamos a la princesa Esmeralda ella nos llamó del mundo místico para rescatarla y hemos cumplido venciendo a Zagato- agrego la pelirroja Hikaru._

_-Zagato- la rubia empuño ambas manos mientras una poderosa aura la rodeaba- ustedes asesinaron a Zagato, no las perdonaré._

_El lugar comienza a derrumbarse y ambas son llevadas al interior de sus genios, detrás de la mujer aparece un genio de color blanco mientras menciona las siguientes palabras._

_-No escaparan, guerreras mágicas-persigue a las niñas fuera del castillo."_

-Aome ya ves te quedaste dormida, mañana continuaremos, que te parece mientras te baño-le da un beso en la frente y la coloca en su cuna.

Se recuesta en su cama mientras piensa en Haruka y sus sentimientos por un lado esta su deber como Sailor y el haber conocido a nuevas amigas pero por otro su vida con Aome, son muchas cosas que la confunden, apaga la luz de su lámpara de noche, diciéndose a sí misma las cosas pasaran como deban pasar todo es cosa del destino.

Próximo Capítulo ¿Quién es esa Sailor?


	6. ¿Quien es esa sailor?

¿Quién es esa sailor?

Ami ve alejarse a Dayane y Hotaru este día trajo mucha confusión por un lado el hecho de que Dayane sea tan parecida a Serena y por otra parte el haber conocido a Sailor Lune, además del nuevo poder que Saturn obtuvo gracias a Sailor Lune hay muchas pero muchas dudas e inquietudes que la agobiaban. Al llegar a su casa no sabe que hacer quiere hablar con alguien pero en este momento Serena sería la persona menos adecuada, su única alternativa es hablar con Rei, ella ya conoció a Sailor Lune y es muy comprensiva sabrá como ayudarla, lo mejor será hablar con ella después de clases por lo que quedar en citarse en algún sitio era prudente para evitar sospechas de las demás. 

El teléfono en el Templo Hikawa comienza a sonar cuando Rei se disponía a tomar un baño pero su intuición le decía que era mejor que ella contestase. 

-Diga- exclama amablemente la morena.  
-Rei hoy pasaron muchas cosas que no se por donde empezar-su voz se entrecorta por unos segundos- tal vez deba comenzar por…  
-Ami me estas preocupando, estas bien-la guerrera de fuego se preocupa mucho ya que de todas ellas Ami es la que siempre conserva la calma- cálmate y dime exactamente lo que pasó.  
-Bueno conocí a esa chica, tu compañera Dayane, la que se parece a Serena- respira ya mas relajada- la encontré en la biblioteca con Hotaru al parecer su hermana y Haruka se conocían, supongo que tú debes saberlo con más detalles.  
-¡Que! Ella conoce a Haruka y las demás- se queda algo pensativa con la noticia- sabía que unas amigas de su hermana estaban al pendiente de ella pero nunca imaginé que fuesen Haruka y compañía supongo que quedaste muy impresionada al verla pero no deberías exaltarte tanto por eso.  
-Eso no es todo- toma aire para continuar- Dayane se sintió mal y la acompañé junto a Hotaru hasta la entrada, fuimos atacadas por un monstruo.  
-Pero ellas están bien, tu estas bien – muy preocupada - ¿Alguien resultó herido?  
-Nadie se lastimó, es sólo que cuando el monstruo nos atacó Dayane había entrado a la biblioteca porque olvidó un cuaderno, Hotaru y yo nos transformamos y enfrentamos al monstruo, dijo que era a mí a quien buscaba que quería mi voz del alma.  
-No te hizo nada Ami, ¿lo derrotaron?-exclama en voz alta.  
-Sailor Lune apareció y fue ella quién lo venció, me distraje unos segundos y el monstruo me atacó pero Hotaru se interpuso y …  
-Ami dime que pasó con Hotaru-reclama Rei.  
-Todo fue tan rápido una esfera de energía salió del cuerpo de Hotaru antes de que el monstruo se apoderase de ella Sailor Lune la tomó en sus manos y una gran energía comenzó a fluir-  
-¿Qué pasó después?- acota Rei.  
-Sailor Lune dijo un nuevo poder ha nacido y tomó la guadaña de Saturn y lanzó un ataque al monstruo, el muro del silencio y lo destruyó- calla como si esperase la reacción de Rei- luego me miró mientras sostenía el cuerpo casi inerte de Hotaru me ordenó que me apartara y lanzó el mismo poder contra ella, el cuerpo de Saturn se elevó y brillo de un tono púrpura a los pocos segundos ella volvió en si, Sailor Lune se disculpó con ella y luego se marchó. 

Ami continúa narrándole a Rei lo que pasó, el hecho de que Saturn no quiso darle más explicaciones sobre la identidad de Sailor Lune y tan sólo le pidió que regresaran a la normalidad ates de que Dayane regresara y luego ambas se marcharon. 

-Rei quiero que discutamos esto más a fondo y además creo que deberíamos investigar a Sailor Lune.  
-Ami tienes razón- medita unos segundos- después de la escuela podemos vernos cerca del centro comercial ,te parece a las 4:30.  
-Si , entonces mañana nos vemos- mira el reloj de pared- es un poco tarde asique es mejor que lo dejemos así, gracias por escucharme Rei.  
-Ami para eso somos amigas- con un tono alegre intenta animar a su amiga- creo que será mejor mantener esto en secreto al menos Serena no debe enterarse por ahora.  
-Si es lo mejor, no debemos preocuparla ella y Darien están pasando por un buen momento y no debemos arruinárselo. 

Sailor Lune resultó ser una persona muy extraña por un lado pareciera ser una aliada contra el enemigo pero por otro su carácter y actitud ante las otras Sailor es algo preocupante, hay muchas dudas respecto a esta Sailor y ambas saben que deben hablar con las demás para saber su opinión, por otra parte Haruka y las demás han preferido mantener el menor contacto con ellas luego de que apareciese el nuevo enemigo.  
Rei deja mas tranquila a Ami por su parte tratara de ver en el fuego del templo algo más sobre la Sailor. 

Varios días han pasado desde el último ataque y casi todos ocultan algo a sus amigas con el fin de protegerlas, Ami y Rei han estado investigando por su cuenta, Darien y Serena han hecho lo mismo aunque ellos tiene otro problema, Serena ha tenido más sueños y la idea de que pueda lastimar a alguien la tiene muy mortificada aunque ha sabido ocultarlo muy bien de sus amigas Darien cree que todo esto podría ser una trampa del enemigo pero no tienen mucho para averiguar ya que no ha habido ningún ataque últimamente. 

-Darien en verdad crees que todo esto sea culpa del enemigo- la joven mira a Darien muy preocupada.  
-Serena te conozco muy bien y se que no serías capaz de lastimar a nadie- toma su mano y la besa- probablemente nuestro enemigo busca confundirte- la abraza fuertemente mientras ella llora, el rostro de Darien denota cierta angustia, lo que Serena no sabe es que el ha comenzado a tener extrañas visiones de Serena de pie junto al cuerpo de una joven cubierto de sangre.  
-Darien ,¿te pasa algo?- pregunta Serena al verlo muy pensativo.  
-No es nada, estaba pensando en que tal vez sea momento de hablar con las chicas y decirles todo lo que pasa.  
-Creo que tienes razón, no hemos encontrado nada, es mejor que todas sepan lo que pasa. 

Ambos van a casa de Serena, ese día las chicas quedaron en reunirse será un buen momento para que todos digan lo que ha pasado y así estén mejor preparados para cuando el enemigo haga su aparición, la única que aviso que llegaría más tarde fue Rei ya que debía hacer un trabajo de la escuela, lo que las chicas no saben es que ella ira a casa de Dayane. 

Rei se encuentra con Yuuko para ir juntas a casa de Dayane, mientras van de camino Yuuko le cuenta cuanto quiere a su prima y cuanto la admira por ser una persona tan fuerte que a pesar de tantas adversidades ha sabido seguir adelante, Rei escucha en silencio pues ella también está asombrada y piensa en sí misma al quejarse de sus problemas que comparados con los de Dayane no son nada. 

-Rei estas muy pensativa, te pasa algo- Yuuko la toma del brazo y la mira algo preocupada.  
-No es nada, sólo que pienso igual que tú, Dayane es admirable- medita unos segundos- debemos darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde.  
- Es verdad Dayane nos va a regañar- toma a Rei de la mano y comienza a correr llevando a Rei como si fuera una bandera.  
-Yuuko, espera no tan de prisa- en su mente se imagina a sí misma como si fuese arrastrada por un huracán. 

Por fin frente a la puerta del edificio donde Dayane vive, Rei y Yuuko han llegado entran y saludan al portero, luego suben al ascensor. Al llegar al pent-house cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren escuchan claramente la voz de Dayane regañando a Lycan y Noirciel. 

-Espero que no tengamos problemas en un rato más Yuuko y Rei vendrán para hacer un trabajo- mira a ambos cuando Lycan gira la cabeza señalando la puerta, Dayane entiende la señal y se acerca a abrirla.

-Dayane llegamos a tiempo- exclama Yuuko esperando algo temerosa la respuesta.

-Claro pasen- responde Dayane haciendo un gesto y las invita a entrar.

-¿Acaso hablabas con tus perros?- la expresión algo irónica de Yuuko pone algo nerviosa a Dayane

-No tiene nada de malo- agrega Rei, con los típicos ojos de fuego que denotan cierta ira- en el templo donde yo vivo tengo dos cuervos que son mis amigos y acaso por eso sería una loca si hablo con ellos.

-Rei no te molestes no lo decía con mala intención- algo inquieta por la actitud un poco gruñona de Rei- Dayane regaña a sus mascotas como si fuera una mamá, era eso lo que me llamaba la atención.

-Es sólo que los quiero mucho nada más- algo aliviada ya que por un momento pensó que ellas habían escuchado algo que no debían- chicos vayan a tomar una siesta a mi habitación- los canes la observan se marchan.

- Mejor dejamos de lado eso y comenzamos a hacer las tareas- agrega Yuuko mientras saca su cuaderno del bolso.

-Querrás decir si yo comienzo a hacer las tareas- mirando a su prima.

-Bueno tú eres muy buena en los estudios así que no hay nada de malo en que me ayudes- soltando una pequeña risita.

-Es mejor que las tres trabajemos y comparemos resultados - calla y piensa en lo que acaba de decir, esta pareciéndose a Ami- creo que debemos hacer las tareas.

-Yuuko creo que debes seguir a Rei- se dirige a la cocina- traeré algo para no cansarnos mientras trabajamos . 

Las tres hacen sus tareas mientras conversan y disfrutan de las galletas y el jugo que Dayane trajo, Rei se siente algo culpable por no estar con las chicas pero la simpatía que tenía por Dayane calmaba un poco sus sentimientos. Cuando por fin terminaron sus deberes platicaron de muchas cosas Dayane les contó sus anécdotas de infancia, ellas hicieron lo mismo, jugaron un rato con la pequeña Aome que se había despertado con tanto barullo, al final se despidieron de ella con una gran sonrisa. 

-Vaya por fin se fueron- exclama Noirciel muy aliviada- me estaba aburriendo encerrada en ese cuarto.

-Que querías que nos descubrieran- le regaña Lycan.  
-Claro que no es sólo que por fin podemos estar tranquilos sin que nadie nos moleste.  
-Ya los dos cálmense- exclama con un tono firme pero sereno- esto sólo durará por unos días mientras estamos solos, recuerden que Kaoru regresa pasado mañana.  
-Es verdad- con expresión pesimista- creo que esa mujer sabe de nosotros.  
-No seas tonto, si lo supiera se lo habría dicho a Dayane.  
-No creo que sospeche nada aunque es posible, mi nana tiene una gran intuición.  
-Has hablado algo con las chicas- pregunta Lycan.  
- Quedaron en venir mas tarde para conversar .  
-Aún sigues teniendo visiones- exclama Noirciel.  
-Las mismas de siempre- su expresión se torna algo preocupada- dibujé algo antes de que vinieran las chicas.  
-¿Que cosa?- pregunta Noirciel.  
-Sólo es un boceto- saca su cuaderno de dibujo, el boceto muestra la silueta de un ángel luchando con una serpiente.  
- No tienes de que preocuparte nosotros y las Sailor estamos aquí para cuidarte- aclara con firmeza Lycan.  
-Es verdad- agrega Noirciel- es muy extraño que seas tan firme, tu que siempre te has comportado tan informal.  
-Genial, hago algo bueno y me criticas siempre lo has hecho.  
-Ya chicos no peleen por eso- la pequeña riña le hace olvidar la angustia que sentía- cuando Haruka y las demás vengan les mostraré esto. 

En casa de Serena cuando Rei llega todas estaban esperándola, por fin Ami comienza a hablar de su encuentro con Sailor Lune, todas están de acuerdo en no hostigar a Haruka y las demás para que les digan la identidad de esta persona pero al menos quieren que les digan porque tiene poderes similares a Sailor Moon, intentaran ponerse en contacto con ellas para averiguarlo.

Respecto al nuevo enemigo saben que el poder que busca es más fuerte en las Sailor Scouts y pero el enemigo no conoce sus identidades así que deben manejar la situación con cautela y estar alertas ya que lo poco que tienen son referencias de la cultura egipcia y por último las visiones de Serena que al parecer ya no es la única en tenerlas puesto que Darien y Rei han empezado a tener extraños sueños e imágenes , todos llegan a la conclusión que el enemigo intentará atacar a la princesa de la luna, no saben el motivo pero estarán muy atentos ante cualquier cosa. 

-Entonces en eso quedamos, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay escuela será mejor irnos- agrega Ami.  
-Ami por favor la noche es joven y como dice el dicho camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente- exclama con una gran sonrisa Mina.  
-Mina, eso no viene al caso- con una mano en el hombro de su amiga, comienza reír Lita- además Ami tiene razón.  
-Si chicas, mañana después de la escuela continuamos platicando- agrega Rei.  
Bueno entonces nos vamos- Ami se despide y toma a Mina del brazo que planeaba quedarse.  
-Si nos vamos, adiós Serena – dice Rei- despiértate temprano.  
-Claro que si Rei-serena despide a sus cuatro amigas y se queda en el pórtico con Darien.  
-Creo que yo también debo irme- sonrojado sin saber que más decir- segura que vas a estar bien.  
-Si ya me siento mejor, ahora que las chicas saben lo que pasa- también está sonrojada.  
-Serena, yo siempre voy a estar contigo- se acerca a ella y le da un beso. 

La brisa nocturna acompaña el beso de ambos, Darien se despide y Serena agita su mano y se despide de él, da media vuelta y cierra la puerta mientras camina entre las nubes tropieza con un escalón que la trae de vuelta a la realidad. 

-Ay, ay, ay- se soba el pie- mi piecito como duele.  
-Ahí murió el romance- la voz de Luna toma por sorpresa a Serena.  
-Luna no te burles en verdad me duele- exclama Serena poniéndose de pie.  
-Serena eres tan distraída- lame una de sus patas- tu nunca vas a cambiar.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde estaban tu y Artemis que no vinieron a la reunión?- muy curiosa y codeando a la gata.  
- No pienses mal Serena- la mira con seriedad – fuimos a buscar a Haruka y las demás pero no las encontramos, no estaban en casa. 

Serena le cuenta Luna lo que pasó en la reunión y lo que acordaron sobre Haruka y compañía, cuando están por terminar de platicar los gritos de mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji hacen que Serena salga de su casa a ver lo que sucedía. 

Al salir un monstruo con la apariencia de una serpiente se dispone a atacar a su madre, su padre se puso delante y el monstruo lo lanzó a unos metros de allí, mamá Ikuko quedó muy sorprendida y cayó inconsciente, Serena aprovecha la situación y se transforma. 

-"Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación"-ya como Sailor, lanza una patada al monstruo evitando que lastime a su madre- no te atrevas a tocarla.  
-Vaya con que una Sailor, no importa si tengo que matarte pero pienso conseguir la voz de esa mujer-el monstruo se pone de pie y con su larga cola logra derribar y atrapar a Sailor Moon.  
-Suéltame- Sailor Moon intenta zafarse pero la presión es mucha, el símbolo en su frente comienza a brillar.  
-¿Qué es eso?- exclama el monstruo, de pronto Luna salta hacia su cara y la rasguña haciendo que suelte a Sailor Moon.  
-Gracias Luna-toma su cetro y aprovechando que el monstruo está distraído usa su ataque- "Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada".  
-Maldita no importa pronto vendrá, esa persona estará aquí- se ríe mientras es destruido- ¡Hermoso!  
-De quien hablas espera- el monstruo se desvanece y no logra obtener respuesta.  
-Sailor Moon estas bien- pregunta Luna muy preocupada por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.  
-Si pero me preocupa lo que dijo-abandona su transformación y se acerca presurosa a sus padres- ahora debo de preocuparme por mis papás ya después hablamos. 

En ese mismo instante Dayane recibe a Haruka y las demás en casa cuando cae de rodillas frente a ellas mientras algo oprime su pecho, Haruka y Michiru se apresuran a ayudarla. Cuando Haruka logra que se ponga en pie un extraño murmullo de sus labios asusta a las Sailor guerreras. 

-Pronto vendrá, esa persona estará aquí- con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo tembloroso repite estas palabras ante el asombro de sus amigas.  
-¿De quién hablas?- Haruka intenta hacer reaccionar a Dayane – Acaso es el enemigo, vamos Dayane reacciona.  
-Princesa, por favor reacciona - con cierta angustia las palabras de Hotaru retumban en la mente de Dayane.  
-Cálmate Hotaru no va a pasarle nada- exclama Setsuna tratando de ocultar su preocupación. 

De pronto Dayane reacciona cuando observa a su alrededor, Haruka y las demás están con ella. 

-¿Qué me pasó?- la morena pregunta algo confusa.  
-Nos diste un gran susto te desmayaste, ya lo olvidaste- exclama Michiru al ver muy desconcertada a Dayane.  
-Me sentí algo extraña creí que me daría un ataque- se levanta y se acerca a Haruka- dime que fue lo que paso en verdad.  
-Al parecer tuviste una visión- la mira dudando en seguirle contando lo sucedido-tan sólo repetías…  
-No hay problema, quiero saber lo que pasó- exclama Dayane mirándola con una sonrisa- confía en mí.  
-"Pronto vendrá, esa persona estará aquí", eso era lo que repetías sabes lo que significa- acota Setsuna al interrumpir a Haruka.  
-No, no lo sé- intenta pensar al respecto- ¿dónde está Aome?.  
-Hotaru fue a verla, lo más probable es que esté dormida- agrega Haruka intentando calmarla. 

Al darse vuelta Hotaru regresa asintiendo con una sonrisa las palabras de Haruka y mirando muy contenta a Dayane. 

-Iré a darle un beso y luego hablaremos- exclama Dayane mientras va hacia su habitación. 

Haruka mira a las demás y quienes asiente con la cabeza, ella y Michiru deciden ir tras ella creen que algo anda mal. Cuando Dayane llega a la habitación contempla a la pequeña que duerme plácidamente, le da un beso en la frente y se dirige hacia la ventana, se asoma por el balcón, el cielo cubierto de estrellas siempre ha sido de su agrado y por alguna razón esta noche parece diferente. 

-Un intruso, alguien acaba de penetrar nuestro sistema solar, debo impedirlo- mientras dice esto Haruka y Michiru entran en la habitación- no te voy a dejar ir.  
-Dayane, ¿qué te pasa? – exclama Haruka al ver la marca de luna creciente en la frente de Dayane.  
-Es hora debo ir a detenerlo- ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas se deja caer por la ventana.  
-Dayane- el grito de Michiru rompe el silencio de la noche. 

Ambas Sailor corren hacia la ventana y ven como Dayane se transforma en el aire y se eleva usando sus alas, al ver hacia donde Sailor Lune se dirige observan una estrella fugaz en la misma dirección, pocos segundos después Setsuna y Hotaru entran en la habitación, las cuatro chicas no saben que hacer tan sólo ven como Sailor Lune se aleja. 

Gracias por leerlo pronto publicaré el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Estrella fugaz

Estrella fugaz

En medio de la noche llena de estrellas una estrella fugaz ha caído observa a su alrededor con asombro y a la vez se intriga por los motivos de su presencia en el tercer planeta, se pone de pie y su larga cabellera negra recogida en una cola de caballo se deja llevar por el viento, su traje es el de una sailor y está a punto de descubrir que no está sola.

-Será mejor que no desempaques ya que te irás muy pronto de este lugar- la voz seria y firme llama la atención de la visitante que voltea rápidamente para ver de quién se trata.

-Tu quien eres- exclama poniéndose en alerta.

-Yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso- la amenaza con su báculo- no voy a permitir que invadas mi territorio, las intrusas como tu no están permitidas.

-Intrusas, tu eres la intrusa aquí, este planeta está protegido por la princesa de la Luna- su mirada desafiante no se dejo aminorar por la actitud de Sailor Lune.

-Asi que la conoces entonces ella fue quien te mandó- contempla el cielo con cierta nostalgia- pues no voy a permitir que cumplas sus órdenes- lanza su ataque con gran habilidad-"Ventisca lunar".

-Eso no me vencerá la recién llegada esquiva el ataque que por poco y la alcanza- eso no me detendrá tengo una misión que cumplir y alguien como tú no me detendrá- se prepara para lanzar su ataque-"Laser de estrella fugaz".

El poder se dirige a Dayane que esta dispuesta a bloquearlo pero antes que impacte en ella es desviado por una gran esfera de energía y el eco de una voz en el viento "Tierra tiembla"

-Uranus, ¿por qué me seguiste? – la expresión de asombro de Dayane pero a la vez emoción por ver a Haruka la embarga.

-Sailor Fighter tu no deberías estar aquí- agrega Neptune en tono cortante.

-Pero que es lo que pasa aquí no se supone que deberían estar con Sailor Moon- agrega la Sailor Star al darse cuenta que acompañan a la joven que hacía unos instantes quería atacarla.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que se marcharon- mirando algo cabizbaja - ¿por qué regresaste?

-Es algo que no entiendo, alguien me llamaba- muy confusa- pero no entiendo quién o porque.

-Uranus ella es una de las sailors que pelea contra galaxia y además ayudo… - su silencio da entender que no quiere siquiera hacer mención del nombre de su hermana- el que ella este aquí sólo puede significar que ella la mandó llamar para que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

-Sailor Lune no te adelantes a los hechos, es mejor que regresemos a tu casa- en tono maternal Michiru intenta calmarla.

-De acuerdo creeré en ti además no estoy muy bien como para continuar con esto- se acerca a Neptune y se apoya en ella.

-Uranus habla con ella yo me llevo a sailor Lune- acota la peliturquesa antes de irse.

-Esta bien- agrega Haruka sin titubear.

-Uranus que está pasando aquí, no entiendo nada de lo que sucede- muy confusa la antes three light no comprende los cambios de bando ocurridos.

Sailor Uranus le cuenta una parte de la historia sobre Sailor Lune, sin revelar la identidad de Dayane, Sailor Fighter decide apoyar aunque no directamente a las sailor Guerreras ya que no quiere que la profecía se cumpla y por los indicios no desea que sailor Moon se convierta en una asesina ni que la nueva Sailor que tanto llamó su atención por su convicción y valentía mueran, está decidida a evitar que la profecía se cumpla de una u otra forma.

Han pasado dos días desde que Sailor Fighter llegó a la Tierra y Dayane aún se siente algo molesta por la conducta de Haruka y Michiru respecto a la recién llegada, sabía que no debía permitir el ingreso de otra sailor al sistema solar pero la negativa de ambas de darle mas informacion y las dudas que tenía sobre la visitante la tenian inquieta.

Luego de la escuela se fue de compras apenas y se depidió de sus amigas tomó un taxi y fue por varias tiendas donde compró un gran cantidad de ropa infantil y muchos juguetes, llevaba varias bolsas en ambas manos e incluso cajas que no le permitían ver por donde iba, cuando menos se lo esperaba escuchó a alguien acercarse rapidamente y chocó con el dejando caer sus cosas.

-Acaso no vió que venia con las manos ocupadas es ciego o que- estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido asi que sólo atinó a recoger sus cosas sin mirar a la otra persona.

-Perdón señorita superficial no quise lastimarla- el sarcasmo del joven no fue mas que una respuesta a la actitud de Dayane algo exagerada.

-Claro , soy tan superficial que me compro todas estas cosas- recogio una pequeña sonaja que le mostró al joven y por fin pudo verlo directamente, era alto de pelo negro y largo, muy apuesto y de ojos azules.

-Lo lamento- el joven que observó a la morena que tenía enfrente notó además de su belleza y similitud, que era igual a la joven que le había robado el corazón hacia un tiempo pero que ahora estaba al lado de otro al que amaba- permitame ayudarla.

-No se moleste- Dayane recogió todas sus cosas, cruzó la calle rapidamente y dobló la esquina.

El joven intentó seguirla pero tuvo que esperar a que los autos terminaran de pasar, en tanto Dayane siguió caminando cuando un auto convertible amarillo se detuvo a su costado, lo abordó sin reparos lanzando sus bolsas en la parte trasera del mismo, cuando el muchacho pudo llegar hasta donde vió desaparecer a Dayane ella ya no estaba, se sintió muy mal por su conducta y quería pedirle una disculpa mas apropiada, también quería hablar con ella, el carácter de la chica lo había dejado muy impresionado.

-¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de esa sailor?- exclamo la voz de Haruka en tono serio.

-No eso ya no me preocupa, al menos no por ahora- desvió la mirada hacia los edificios que pasaban a gran velocidad mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello- conoci a un muchacho muy grosero .

-Te hizo algo- pregunto Haruka algo molesta por lo que acababa de oir.

-Choque con el y en vez de ayudarme se puso a criticarme e incluso me llamó de superficial- la expresión de molestia era evidente.

-A veces uno se topa con ese tipo de personas, es muy desagradable no encontrar a alguien que lo ayude- acotó Haruka intentando calmarla.

-Si, tienes razón lo bueno fue que te encontré – la mirada de Dayane y el briilo en sus ojos hicieran que Haruka esbozara una sonrisa.

Ya en la distancia Seiya piensa mucho en aquella morena que le recuerda a Serena pero había algo en aquella muchacha que lo tenia muy preocupado y no sabía el significado de este sentimiento.


	8. Día de citas

Día de citas

Es un día soleado al no ser día de escuela Darien y Serena tienen una cita, él la espera pacientemente ya que para variar está retrasada a varios metros de él una morena de larga cabellera camina acompañado de dos perros similares a los siberianos

-Vamos a descansar un poco de tantos problemas- exclama Dayane regañando a sus acompañantes- se muy bien cuales son mis responsabilidades pero no ganamos nada preocupándonos, al menos no por ahora.

-Es mejor esperar a que vuelvan a atacar, podríamos usar otros métodos para obtener información- con una sonrisa malévola la mirada de Noirciel parece divagar en medio de alguna extraña idea.

-Si claro piensas construir alguna cámara de torturas- acota Lycan a su compañera- siempre has tenido esa manera tan rara de planear las tácticas de lucha.

-Querido soy una guerrera no lo olvides- esboza una sonrisa- tu también eres un guerrero así que cuál sería tu plan.

-Ya paren los dos, no es una guerra- la voz de Dayane parece apagarse por unos segundos- algo extraño puedo sentirlo, debemos alejarnos de aquí.

Ambos lobos dirigen su mirada alrededor mientras tratan de alejar a Dayane de la zona, dan la vuelta al llegar a la esquina y ven a lo lejos una muchacha rubia acercándose, siguen su camino en dirección opuesta cuando Dayane casi resbala y un joven evita que se caiga.

-Esta bien, puedo ayudarla en algo- el joven de pelo negro anudado en una larga cola de caballo dirige su mirada a Dayane reconociendo en ella a la joven con la que se encontró hacia varios días.

-Gracias, me gustaría sentarme- toma la mano del muchacho y él la acompaña hasta una cafetería que estaba cerca.

Ya en la cafetería Dayane platica con Seiya, luego de presentarse Seiya esperaba que ella lo reconociera como un miembro de los Three Light, mas Dayane le demuestra que no sabe quien es.

-Se supone que debo creer que eres famoso- esboza una risa algo irónica- o acaso es un truco que usas para llamar la atención de las chicas.

-No soy un villano de la tele- llama a la mesera para que los atiende- tal vez con esto me creas.

Cuando la mesera se acerca, observa Seiya con gran asombro incluso sus manos tiemblan cuando le alcanza la carta, la mesera por fin saca un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo y en vez de usarlo para tomar el pedido se lo alcanza a Seiya y le pide un autógrafo, pasados unos minutos toma el pedido de ambos y se retira muy emocionada pero toma atención del consejo de Seiya de no llamar la atención sobre su presencia.

-Era verdad si eres famoso, lo lamento no soy de aquí y aún no se mucho sobre la música local- la morena esboza una tímida sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

-Pues yo también soy un forastero- dirige su mirada a Dayane- creo que en eso nos parecemos.

Ambos toman un jugo y continúan platicando, sin darse cuenta el tiempo va pasando y parece que ellos no lo notaran incluso los canes de Dayane están algo sorprendidos por la facilidad con que se llevan con alguien a quien acaba de conocer, Dayane nota la molestia en sus acompañantes y decide despedirse de Seiya, él se ofrece a acompañarla a la parada de autobús.

-Los chicos están algo impacientes será mejor que me vaya- acota Dayane dirigiendo su mirada a sus guardianes- Noirciel, Lycan están listos.

-Son muy hermosos en verdad- Seiya se agacha y mira a Noirciel, acaricia su cabeza- es una linda perrita y tiene una mirada tan profunda.

Noirciel se pone algo nerviosa ante el comentario de Seiya, Dayane lo nota e intenta distraer la atención de Seiya aduciendo que tomará un taxi, él la acompaña hasta que aborda el vehículo, Dayane le da un pequeño papel antes de que arranque el taxi y se despide de él agitando su mano mientras el auto se aleja.

Seiya observa el auto a la distancia y al abrir el pequeño papel que Dayane le dio se da cuenta que le dio su número telefónico, esboza una sonrisa pensando en lo agradable que fue este encuentro y además piensa en volver a verla, se sintió tan feliz y alejado de sus preocupaciones al estar en su compañía y las cosas podía percibirlas de manera diferente a cuando estaba en compañía de Serena, camina varias calles mientras más ideas lo convencen sobre su simpatía por Dayane, cerca de unos edificios departamentales de varios pisos algo llama su atención, sus instintos le advierten que algo anda mal y decide averiguar el motivo.

"_La oscuridad se aproxima" _era el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Dayane a pocos minutos de despedirse de Seiya, sabiendo el significado de esto le pido al conductor que se detenga y baja rápidamente junto a sus lobos y emprende la marcha hacia unos edificios, sin dudarlo se transforma en Sailor Lune frente a ella hace su aparición un monstruo con la apariencia de una escultura de piedra un tanto maltratada, se disponía a atacar a una muchacha de no más de 20 años y con mandil de médico, Sailor Lune lanza su ataque.

-"Ventisca lunar"- una pequeña nube de polvo se extiende por la zona y el monstruo está de rodillas.

-Maldita intrusa no me importa quien seas- contempla a su víctima que es resguardada por los lobos de Dayane- no vas a derrotarme.

-Que grosera, no quieres saber quien te va a detener- se coloca en posición de batalla- protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema solar externo, soy Sailor Lune.

-Estúpida niña crees que podrás detenernos-golpea el suelo con sus manos haciendo una gran grieta, Sailor Lune la evade pero no repara en que la fisura se divide en dos una dirigida hacia ella y la otra hacia la muchacha- veremos quien gana ahora.

-"Laser de estrella fugaz"- un fuerte ataque proveniente de las sombras evita que la muchacha, Noirciel y Lycan sean lastimados.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- el monstruo gira hacia el lugar de donde provino el poder mientras Sailor Lune aprovecha para atacarlo.

-Te dije que no me subestimaras- coloca el cetro delante ante la aterrada mirada de la criatura- "Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada"

Se dirige hacia la joven comprobando que sólo está inconsciente, salta hacia la azotea de un edificio donde Sailor Fighter la espera.

-Dime porque te entrometes, ¿qué es lo que buscas?-exige Dayane- acaso intentas demostrar tu superioridad como guerrera.

-Tan sólo te ayudé porque al parecer estabas muy distraída para ver lo que pasaba- el tono seco y a la vez altanero de Fighter saca de quicio a Sailor Lune.

-Eso es una mentira- con las manos en puños- se perfectamente que viniste por ella y aunque Uranus confíe en ti yo no puedo hacerlo.

-Aún crees que vine para lastimarte- la indignación de Fighter hace que se aproxime a Sailor Lune, quiere hacerle comprender que también desea que evitar que la profecía se cumpla.

-Ella sería el único motivo para tu regreso- con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- no pienso confiar en ti, te voy a estar vigilando.

-No se quién me trajo de vuelta pero si de algo estoy segura es de lo que no soy la mira con gran determinación- por mi honor de Sailor nunca me convertiría en una asesina.

-Veremos que pasa más adelante- la mirada de Sailor une refleja confusión.

-Sería mejor si peleásemos juntas contra este mal- Fighter estira la mano intentando llegar a un acuerdo con ella, tal vez guiado por la confianza en los demás que la hermana de esta guerrera le había enseñado.

Sailor Lune observa a Fighter mientras desaparece en medio de una ráfaga de viento, Fighter nota el gran temor que tiene la guerrera ante la idea de la profecía, abandona su transformación y se acerca a socorrer ala muchacha que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido y le agradece su ayuda marchándose presurosa del lugar.

-¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo?- observa su mano y el recuerdo de la misma situación con la otra Sailor viene a su mente-Es demasiado terca.

-No puedo negar que ambas se parecen en lago-sonríe tontamente- su deseo por proteger este mundo va más allá de cualquier cosa, voy a evitar que esa profecía se cumpla y tal vez algún día esa testaruda confiará en mi- un pensamiento cruza su mente _ me mostrará su rostro._


	9. No somos amigas

No somos amigas

Es domingo y Serena duerme plácidamente en su cama, en sueños murmura el nombre de Darien y continúa así a pesar de los fuertes gritos de mamá Ikuko provenientes del primer piso, toda la familia se marcha y dejan a la rubia en casa en compañía de Luna que sólo la observa ahora roncando a todo pulmón.

-Serena ya despierta- luna se abalanza hacia la cabeza de la rubia que se pone de pie en menos de un segundo.

-Luna que pasa casi me matas del susto- aun bostezando- es verdad mamá me dijo que iríamos de paseo…

-Por gusto te alistas todos se marcharon al ver que no despertabas- la pequeña gata le acerca una nota.

-No puede ser me dejaron son muy malos- el típico berrinche de Serena era infaltable- tu mamá pidió que te encargaras de eso en ves de andar de floja.

-¡Qué!- la rubia lee la nota y se arregla un poco el pelo- ay no tendré que ir a la escuela de arte… yo que quería aprovechar para ver a mi Darien.

-Bueno ahora debes recoger todos los materiales para los nuevos hobbies de tu mamá- Luna estira las patitas mientras se acomoda en forma de ovillo en la cama- por cierto pobre de ti que olvides preguntar los horarios para su curso, textualmente fue lo que dijo tu mamá.

-De acuerdo me baño y me voy como un rayo así podré ver a Darien y darle los buenos días.

Serena se baña rápidamente, sale a toda prisa del baño y comienza a peinarse mira su broche de transformación cuando un sutil brillo en su mesa de noche la distrae, la melodía del pequeño broche de estrella que le regaló a Darien inunda su habitación ante la atónita mirada de Luna toma el medallón en sus manos y una potente luz invade la habitación.

Serena está en trance y con la vista pérdida no hace más que murmurar, Luna la llama pero no reacciona.

-La sangre…será derramada…-repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase Luna le muerde la mano esperando que reaccione.

Cuando por fin recuperó la conciencia mira a la gata con asombro y no nota el dolor del mordisco hasta pasados unos segundos, Serena evita hablar de lo que pasó y tan sólo le dice a la gata que platicaran de eso a su regreso, sale de casa rumbo a la parada de autobús mientras las imágenes de una muchacha cubierta de sangre invade su mente la sensación de ser ella el verdugo la tiene muy mortificada.

Ante la puerta de la escuela de artes trata de distraerse pensando en que verá a Darien y que el podrá ayudarla, en admisión le indican que vaya a una oficina que está cruzando el segundo patio, todo para evitar la furia de mamá Ikuko se decía mentalmente, ya en el segundo patio escucha los gritos sofocados de alguien y se apresura a ver lo que sucede.

-Ayuda…por favor- la voz entrecortada de una muchacha de pelo rojizo, un poco mayor que ella, siendo atacada por un monstruo con la apariencia de una escultura similar a la Venus de Milo está sobre la joven ahogándola.

-Vamos que esperas canta para mi-el monstruo continúa su ataque a la muchacha.

-Alto ahí-la voz de Serena hace que el monstruo detenga por unos segundos su presa en la joven-no voy a permitir que dañes la belleza de un sitio como este con tus fechorías- se deja ver la silueta propia de una Sailor- soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna- finaliza con su ya acostumbrada pose.

-Niña estúpida no lograrás evitar absolutamente nada- coloca sus manos en puños apuntando a la Sailor, que esquiva el ataque pero que al tocar las plantas del entorno quedan convertidas en piedra.

-Falto poco, ese es un poder muy horrible- saca su cetro para eliminar al monstruo pero se da cuenta que uno de sus pies está atrapado por el ataque de la criatura- ay no, no quiero ser una estatua.

-Serás una escultura muy efímera ya que una vez hecha piedra te haré polvo- se alista para atacar a Sailor Moon- luego podré obtener la voz de esa muchacha.

El monstruo lanza su ataque hacia Sailor Moon, ella sólo atina a cubrirse con las manos cuando la voz y el poder de alguien conocido la rescata.

-"Maremoto de Neptuno"- el fuerte poder de la recién llegada libera a Serena de su prisión.

-Neptune gracias por la ayuda- la mira muy sonriente- hacia mucho que no nos veíamos.

-No es tiempo para charlas hay un monstruo contra el que luchar- el monstruo está algo atontado por el poder de la Sailor guerrera

-Tienes razón- dirige su báculo y concentra su energía- "por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada."

El monstruo desaparece y deja a las Sailor contemplándose sin saber que decir, por un lado la joven princesa desea saber los motivos del alejamiento de las outers y el papel que juega la nueva Sailor en todo esto en el caso de Neptune no puede contarle lo que pasa tal vez omitir algunas cosas e incluso mentirle pero Serena no puede conocer la verdad no aún. Serena parece comprender algo del silencio de su compañera e intenta sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Esa Sailor también lucha contra- se traba un poco al hablar- está también de nuestro lado, volveremos a pelear juntas verdad

-Princesa, es verdad que esa Sailor pelea contra el nuevo enemigo- contempla la mirada esperanzada y a la vez angustiada de la rubia-pero de ahora en adelante pelearemos por nuestra cuenta, así que deberás esforzarte más porque no podremos ayudarte tan sólo somos aliadas en esta batalla.

Sailor Moon queda atónita ante las palabras de Neptune, el hecho de sólo ser aliadas en la batalla más no amigas que pelean juntas contra el mal como siempre lo fueron, abandona su transformación y se da cuenta que está sola, se acerca a socorrer a la joven que yace inconsciente.

En lo alto del edificio Michiru la observa, pensando en voz alta.

"_Perdón Serena pero no vamos permitir que se hagan daño, haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para evitar que Dayane o tu salgan lastimadas, nuestro deber siempre será proteger a la familia real siempre"_

Serena en tanto salía de la academia llevando las cosas que su madre le había encargado y pensaba en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, tenía la firme idea de que la Sailor del antifaz era una antigua guerrera del Milenio de Plata y que tal vez lo que ella sabía eran órdenes de su madre que por algún extraño motivo no conocía.

-No recuerdo mucho de mi vida pasada y se que mi madre era muy cuidadosa en cuanto a mi protección eso debe ser el motivo de todo esto- aferra su mano al cristal de plata como si quisiera que este le confirmará sus teorías cuando la melodía de su cajita musical proveniente de su bolso la distrae.

Al momento de sacarlo de su bolso, las ya conocidas imágenes de la batalla entre dos Sailor sintiéndose ella la atacante y asesina de la otra no la dejan reaccionar, ella sostenía la espada que atacaba a la otra, el cuerpo en el piso y la sangre esparciéndose mientras el eco de una voz decía "la oscuridad se aproxima", Serena se decía una y otra vez que ella nunca dañaría a nadie, quería escapar dejar de ver todo eso pero a la vez un nuevo temor surgía en ella, acaso ella se convertiría en aquello contra lo que había combatido por tanto tiempo, quería gritar poder escapar cuando una luz cubrió todo y las visiones de las guerreras desaparecieron dejando ver tan sólo una silueta familiar alguien a quien quería ver.

-Observa más allá y encontrarás a tu verdadero enemigo- la mujer de fina silueta parecía caminar hacia ella.

-Madre eres tú- Serena comenzó a llorar- ayúdame por favor.

-Es extraño que nos veamos de esta forma- cuando por fin pudo ver claramente, la persona ante ella era la princesa Serena.

Era extraño verse a sí misma pero a la vez no era Serena Tsukino si no su vida pasada la Princesa Serena.

-Soy la parte de tu corazón, que guarda el poder y recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, soy la Princesa Serena y he venido aquí para ayudarte.

-Tu vas a evitar que me convierta en un monstruo- las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Serena.

-No, sólo vine a decirte algo que te ayudará a descubrir quien eres realmente- Serena observa la expresión pasiva de su contraparte- pase lo que pase sigue a tu corazón, siempre te ayudará a elegir lo mejor, nunca dudes de él.

Sin decir mas desaparece y en ese momento Serena vuelve a la realidad, se da cuenta que el miedo que sentía a comenzado a desaparecer, el temor está ahí pero sabe que ella no es mala y que aunque alguien intentará convencerla de lo contrario no iba a estar sola en esta batalla tenía a Darien y a sus amigas que la apoyarían en todo.

Camina más calmada hacia su casa pensando en no dejarse vencer por sentimientos negativos porque ella siempre debía luchar para proteger el amor y la justicia.


	10. Amor y miedo

Amor y miedo

Es día de escuela y Dayane se apresura para poder llegar a tiempo, en casa ha tenido que preocuparse por administrar mejor su tiempo ya que Kaoru su nana esta próxima a casarse y para su pesar se mudará a Okinawa aunque han estado viendo las posibles opciones de una nueva ama de llaves, ella desea que Kaoru sea feliz ya bastante tiempo de su vida se ha pasado preocupándose por la felicidad de ella y su familia y es momento que también forme su propia familia.

Antes de salir de su habitación observa su cuaderno de dibujo que con el transcurso de los día ha ido aumentado el número de bocetos, no es otra cosa que el aumento de enemigos y ella muy bien a podido percibir eso, aunque las otras guerreras han tratado de convencerla a no luchar sabe que la amenaza esta presente y de una u otra forma no siempre estarán sus amigas cerca para pelear por ella, por otro lado la sensación que le produce Sailor Fighter la tiene más que angustiada sabe muy bien que alguien la trajo de vuelta a la Tierra y el hecho de cada noche soñar con las visiones de su muerte aumentan su temor hacia la Sailor.

-Nana ya me voy- se acerca a Aome que está en su silla estirando las manos para tocarla- pequeña pórtate bien, nana llego mas tarde tengo prácticas con el coro.

-Niña no crees que te estas extralimitando- la mira con dulzura- son muchas actividades te pueden hacer daño.

-Nana te has dado cuenta que mi salud no ha empeorado en estos días y que incluso no he tenido que usar las otras pastillas- mira a su nana esperando que no note que a pesar de estar bien físicamente en lo emocional está mas que mal.

-Tienes razón pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

-Bueno nana voy a estar bien, eso si ya me voy no quiero romper mi record de puntualidad- le da un beso a Aome y se despide con la mano de ella saliendo rápidamente de casa.

Ya a varias calles de casa camina algo distraída, observa a una pareja, la chica lleva una rosa roja que el muchacho le regaló y ambos van tomados de la mano, la imagen de la rosa roja la hace divagar unos segundos y no se percata del muchacho que dobla la esquina tropezándose con éste y cayendo sobre él.

-Disculpe iba distraída- Dayane trata de ponerse de pie pero su cabello se engancha en uno de los botones del saco del joven- auch mi cabello.

-Señorita yo lo siento…Dayane eres tu- la voz del muchacho hace a Dayane mirarlo detenidamente claro con el obstáculo del atoro en el saco de éste y se percata que es Seiya- que forma de volvernos a ver.

-Diría lo mismo pero podrías ayudarme con mi cabello- Seiya la ve algo avergonzado y la ayuda a soltarse.

-Perdón a veces soy un poco torpe- esboza una sonrisa a la morena que lo ve ruborizada.

Ambos platican amenamente sobre este accidentado encuentro y Seiya se ofrece a acompañarla a la preparatoria pero ella le insiste en que no es necesario, Seiya termina convenciéndola en no hacerlo hasta la puerta pero al menos la acompañará hasta una calle de la puerta de la preparatoria.

Las bromas entre ambos son constantes, ambos se sienten muy bien en compañía del otro cuando están por llegar al final de su recorrido el la invita a tomar un helado después de la escuela, ella tan sólo le da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo mientras deja a Seiya sin habla.

-Debo tomar eso como un si- algo apenado el moreno le grita a Dayane.

-No creo que alguien te rechace de esa manera- Dayane se da media vuelta y sólo asiente con la cabeza para correr hacia la preparatoria al escuchar el timbre.

Seiya ve a Dayane alejarse y toca su mejilla, no puede creer que pueda sentir algo así después de que el mismo se dijera que nunca iba a sentir algo así por otra chica que no fuera cabeza de bombón, sin más da media vuelta, esperando el atardecer en el cual se encontrará con Dayane.

En tanto en el salón Dayane conversa con Yuuko sobre su encuentro con Seiya, ya que ambas se cuentan todo y no guardan ningún secreto, ella sabe todo que el muchacho es el famoso cantante de Three Light y no le da mayor importancia porque sabe que eso no es lo que cuenta en una relación, cuando Rei llega le cuentan de manera superficial lo que sucede.

-Ese chico te gusta de verdad- pregunta Rei a Dayane que luce muy sonriente.

-Creo que si nunca me había sentido así- en su mente la imagen de Haruka se esfuma ante la imagen de Seiya- creo que podría pensar en algo más serio.

-Mi primis esta enamorada… que decías sobre lo de esperar- Yuuko codea a Dayane recordándole las palabras que alguna vez dijo- ahora eres una más que cayó en las garras del amor.

-Por favor Yuuko no puedes decir eso si recién se están conociendo- Rei regaña a Yuuko- además en vez de preocuparte tanto por los problemas de Dayane deberías ir pensando cuando le vas a decir a tu papá sobre Kenshin.

-Touché- la risa de Dayane, deja muda a Yuuko.

-Lo sé creo que lo haré en esta semana, deseo llegar al compromiso antes de la viudez así que Dayane me ayudarás en esto.

-Te aprovechas de mí- Dayane observa con falsa molestia a su prima.

-Tal vez si viera que te depara el futuro- Rei trata de darle humor- aunque todos sabemos como reaccionará tu padre ante la noticia.

-Bueno y si ambas van a comer a casa ese día así me sentiría más tranquila.

-De acuerdo yo puedo hacerlo pero a cambio hoy me harás un gran favor- Dayane mira a Yuuko con cierta malicia- necesito que le digas a mi nana que me quedaré en tu casa.

-Excusa perfecta para tu cita- Yuuko codea a Dayane- ese muchacho te tiene en sus redes.

-Por favor Yuuko cuantas veces te he encubierto con Kenshin ahora no te hagas la difícil y ayuda a Dayane- Rei regaña a su amiga.

Después de clases Dayane se va a practicar con el coro, su voz deja muy impresionada a la profesora que le ha pedido ser la solista para el concierto de la misa de Nochebuena aunque aún faltan dos meses para el evento al parecer la hermana Katherine no quiere que ningún detalle se le escape, fuera de la escuela Serena espera a Rei quedaron en verse para ir a tomar un helado, en realidad Rei desea vigilar a Serena por las visiones que ha tenido y aún no sabe como explicárselo sin que se moleste, la rubia escucha la voz proveniente de la iglesia y poco a poco se próxima hacia ésta.

"_Star of Bethlehem, Star on high_

_Miracle of love of midnight sign_

_Let your luminous light from heaven _

_Enter our hearts_

_Star of happiness, Star of wonder_

_You see everything from afar_

_Oh light oh holy light_

_Oh light__ divine__"_

La melodía parece calmar a Serena, la voz de la joven le transmite paz y un sentimiento de nostalgia pero por encima de todo parece que la llama, cuando esta por llegar al portón de la iglesia la voz de Rei regañándola la hace detenerse, se va con su amiga en tanto Dayane continúa practicando cuando observa el portón de la iglesia, alguien la escucha atentamente y con una gran sonrisa, finaliza el ensayo y se despide de sus compañeras, camina algo aprisa hacia la salida.

-Y bien crees que yo podría hacerte competencia en el negocio- Dayane observa muy sonriente a Seiya.

-Con esa voz no lo creo- Seiya contempla a Dayane con cierta malicia- no creo que exista alguien que puede competir con esa hermosa voz.

-Para que no sientas mal sólo me dedico a esto como un hobbie- con las mejillas rojas ante el cumplido de Seiya- pero algún día podríamos hacer un dúo sólo para matar el tiempo.

-Para mí sería un honor- estira su mano a Dayane- se nos hará tarde y no quiero perder ni un minuto, contigo el tiempo se pasa en un parpadeo.

-Entonces procura no perderme de vista- la morena mira muy sonriente a Seiya.

Ambos salen de la escuela abordan un auto rojo y aparcan cerca a una heladería, toman asiento en una mesa algo apartada de las demás platican sobre ambos, poco a poco la conversación se hace algo insinuante y las risas van de lado a lado, Seiya siente que todo va tan aprisa con ella pero a la vez no le parece algo malo o incorrecto.

-Si te dijera que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- baja la mirada algo avergonzado- te ofenderías por eso.

-Si la forma en que piensas en mi es igual a lo que yo siento por ti- mira hacia la ventana- no me importaría nada más.

-Me siento tan bien estando a tu lado que yo no quisiera…

-Perderme… yo también me siento igual- agrega la morena muy sonrojada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- el sonrojo hace dudar a Seiya- yo... yo

-El amor surge en un segundo como en años- con una pequeña sonrisa- mi hermana me dijo que nunca me negara a él y no dudara de él pues siempre llega a uno.

-Te encanta evadir mis preguntas- estira su mano hacia Dayane y besa el dorso de ésta.

-No evado sólo que siempre te gusta que digan lo que tu quieres escuchar- se ríe y ve detenidamente- crees que dejaría que alguien que no sea mi novio, besara de esa forma el dorso de mi mano.

-Claro mi señorita novia es muy educada.

-Y muy linda no lo olvides- Dayane mira alrededor, se da cuenta que no hay nadie que los observe se pone de pie y le da un corto beso en los labios a Seiya.

Seiya se queda muy asombrado, ambos jóvenes están muy nerviosos, Seiya paga la cuenta y salen de la heladería, abordan el auto de él y se dirigen hacia la costa, todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio tan sólo entrelazando sus dedos y dándose miradas tímidas que sólo mantenían por unos segundos.

Detienen la marcha frente a la playa con el viento jugando con el cabello de Dayane, Seiya toma su mano nuevamente y ella tan sólo lo mira y asiente, lentamente el toma su rostro y junta sus labios con los de ella en ese instante parece que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ambos se dejan llevar por el beso, cuando se separan ella lo ve muy sonriente casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tan mal estuvo- Seiya la mira algo desconcertado por la expresión de Dayane.

-Tonto, es sólo que- deja que él limpie la lágrima que corre por su mejilla- con lo que me pasa nunca creí que podría sentirme tan feliz.

-Por favor por unas ligeras molestias no puedes encerrarte y evitar ser feliz- acaricia con el pulgar el rostro de la morena- además yo siempre te voy a cuidar.

-Lo sé aún así no quiero que te conviertas en mi enfermero- acaricia el rostro de Seiya deseo que sólo seamos tu y yo, sin preocupaciones, por una vez en mi vida quiero sentirme libre como cualquier chica de mi edad- le da un beso en la mejilla y corre hacia la orilla del mar.

-Espera- corre tras ella, muy feliz al ver que su corazón logró llenar ese vacío y no con un sustituto si no con un nuevo amor.

Luego de unos minutos Dayane se detiene al sentí algo extraño, en su mente la profecía se repite una y otra vez, intenta olvidarlo pero el dolor comienza hacerse más intenso, Seiya toma su mano e intenta calmarla.

-No te preocupes creo que me extralimité un poco, ya se me está pasando- presiona la mano de Seiya- ya es un poco tarde será mejor irnos.

-No debimos venir aquí- abraza de la cintura a Dayane- fui muy imprudente, Dayane le pone un dedo en los labios evitando que continúe con las disculpas.

-No hay por que disculparse yo quise venir- le sonríe- no dijiste que tu nunca me lastimarías pues que yo sepa tu no eres una enfermedad al corazón así que no eres causante de nada y si sigues con las disculpas me voy a molestar.

-Siempre te alejas del tema principal, eres muy buena para evitar situaciones problemáticas- le da un beso en la mejilla y se dirigen al auto.

Seiya lleva a Dayane a su casa muy feliz por tenerla de novia, ella por su parte observa por la ventana pensando en el secreto que le oculta a su novio, no es una persona normal y su enfermedad es una muestra de ello, el pasado que la hará vivir un nuevo futuro o tal vez la lleve a la muerte, son muchas cosas pero por ahora las deja pasar ya que no quiere arruinar este momento.

El muchacho la contempla sabiendo que le oculta muchas cosas, s u verdadera procedencia, el motivo de su regreso a la Tierra, el saber si ella podría aceptarlo sabiendo quien es realmente, son muchas las coas que guarda pero al ver sus dedos unidos a los de ella todo parece quedar de lado, cuando sea tiempo todo saldrá a la luz.

Por otra parte Darien y Serena están en el departamento de él conversando sobre los últimos acontecimientos y sobre vigilar atentamente cualquier cosa que parezca sospechosa, lo que uno no le dice al otro es la existencia de extraños sueños que advierten sobre una batalla de terribles consecuencias, en un intento de proteger al otro no dicen nada.

-Darien por qué crees que parecen estos monstruos- la rubia mira a su novio- no se suponía que después de Galaxia todo había terminado.

-Yo también lo creía así pero sabemos que el caos y la oscuridad siempre existirán- la mira seriamente- también aquellos que luchan contra ellos pero creo que esta vez todo será diferente.

-A que te refieres- Serena ve a Darien algo preocupada.

-Tranquila tengo el presentimiento que esta batalla será distinta, no sé por que pero tu y yo saldremos adelante no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.

-Darien gracias por estar siempre conmigo- lo abraza- te amo.

-Yo también te amo- besa la frente de la rubia- no te imaginas cuanto te amo.

La oscuridad parece alejarse dejando tan sólo la presencia del amor entre ambas parejas, las guerreras están alertas ante la nueva amenaza que pudiera desatar contra sus princesas, el misterio respecto a la profecía.


	11. Descubrimiento

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Dayane y Seiya son novios, Seiya pasa más tiempo en casa de Dayane que en su propio departamento intentando ayudar a la nueva niñera ya que Kaoru la nana de Dayane se casó y se mudó a Okinawa, la pequeña Aome adora a su nuevo tío por lo que Dayane no tuvo tantos problemas desde ese lado pero aún no se lo ha contado a Haruka y las demás porque cree que le pondrán peros por dejar de lado su misión como Sailor y aunque no ha habido ataques en estos días todas permanecen en alerta.

-Gracias por acompañarme- Dayane camina con Seiya por la calle ambos llevando varias bolsas con ropa y otras cosas- me dejas en la puerta y te vas a trabajar creo que hoy tenemos menú italiano para la cena.

-Bueno mi esfuerzo recibirá un gran premio- llegan a un albergue de niños y Seiya se despide de Dayane con un beso corto en los labios- estaré aquí antes de las cuatro.

-No te preocupes estaré bien sabes que me gustan mucho los niños así que tal vez yo te haga esperar.

Seiya se aleja del lugar y Dayane entra en el albergue, una delas encargadas la ayuda con los paquetes y le agradece la donación, Dayane juega con los niños y las horas van pasando antes de irse una de las encargadas la detiene y la invita a comer una pequeña merienda, un poco preocupada por incomodar la morena acepta.

-Estamos esperando una donación de un grupo de estudiantes de la universidad- le comenta la pelirroja encargada del albergue.

-Es bueno saber que hay mucha gente preocupada por estos niños- remueve lentamente su taza de té- Keiko debería ayudarte en algo más no crees.

-Por favor ya me siento culpable de que gastes parte de tus ahorros en mis niños- se pone de pie al oír el timbre- no acapares toda la ayuda hay muchas más personas que también desean ser generosas.

-Está bien te haré caso- continua bebiendo de su taza cuando siente a Keiko acercarse seguida de alguien más.

Keiko regresa cargando varias cajas con juguetes y el muchacho que la sigue también tiene varias cajas y bolsas, Dayane se pone de pie y lo ayuda con las cajas que estaban a punto de caer.

-Los niños no van a dormir con tanto juguete nuevo – levanta las cajas y las pone en el suelo.

-Supongo que no…- las palabras se quedan en el aire cuando Darien se da cuenta que es Dayane, la chica que es igual a Serena y de la que casualmente se hizo amigo- Dayane...

-Darien cuanto tiempo- ella solo le sonríe mientras Keiko termina de acomodar las cajas.

Ambos platican sobre su encuentro, Darien le platica que sus amigos le pidieron llevar las donaciones por ellos al parecer por un problema con sus exámenes, Keiko se despide de ellos ya que su turno había terminado aunque ellos insisten en acompañarla, ella se niega dejándolos a solas.

Pasados unos minutos ambos deciden que es hora de marcharse, se despiden de una de las encargadas y salen a la calle, Dayane espera a Seiya y Darien decide acompañarla, de pronto unos gritos provenientes del callejón contiguo al albergue los alertan del peligro, Dayane percibe la oscuridad y sin saber que hacer con Darien a su lado ambos corren hacia el callejón encontrando a un monstruo con apariencia de mariposa de alas y oscura vestimenta atacando a Keiko la chica del albergue.

-Dayane ve y pide ayuda- exclama a la morena tomando un barrote metálico para usarlo como arma contra el monstruo.

-Claro, ten cuidado- Dayane piensa aprovechar la oportunidad para alejarse y transformarse lo que ella no sabe es que el mismo pensamiento cruza la mente de Darien, antes de que ambos hagan un movimiento el monstruo los ataca, Darien cubre a Dayane para evitar que reciba mayor daño, ambos caen sobre unas cajas que amortiguan el impacto.

-Darien- el grito de la morena ante el cuerpo inconsciente de Darien hace brillar la luna creciente de su frente y queda inconsciente junto a él.

Cuando Dayane comienza a abrir los ojos ve a Seiya a la distancia acercándose a gran velocidad, aunque la imagen es borrosa nota que el saca algo del bolsillo de su saco, intenta decirle que se aleje pero el dolor por el golpe no la deja y el asombro ante algo que nunca imagino ver la deja estática.

-Como te atreviste a atacarla- el moreno termina de decir estas palabras y saca la pluma de transformación que tenía en su bolsillo-_"Poder de lucha estelar, transformación"_

Sailor Fighter se alista para pelear con el monstruo, Dayane que aún permanece en el suelo y pudo ver como la persona que mas ama es la misma persona por quien siente tanta desconfianza, se queda lo más quieta posible ya que no quiere descubrirla, deja que ambos se enfrenten y se aleja un poco de la zona.

-_"Laser de estrella fugaz"-_ el ataque de la Sailor debilita al monstruo pero no se detiene ya que su cometido es obtener la voz de la joven y parece no estar dispuesto a rendirse- no vas a dañar a nadie más.

- Te mataré y me llevaré la voz de esa chica- el monstruo se dispone a lanzar su ataque hacia la Sailor- este será tu fin.

-_"Ventisca lunar"-_ la poderosa ráfaga de viento lanza al monstruo a una gran distancia de Fighter, unos pétalos de color rosa caen y Sailor Lune hace su aparición.

-Protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema sola externo, soy Sailor Lune- apunta con su cetro al monstruo- cualquier intruso será castigado no permitiré que nadie atente contra la paz de este planeta.

-Gracias no necesitaba ayuda- Fighter interpreta como una indirecta las palabras de Sailor Lune- además sabes que no hay más enemigo que él.

-_"Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada"-_ la princesa no roma en cuenta a Fighter y elimina rápidamente al monstruo- puedo ver la oscuridad y se que tu no la representas, aun así será mejor que te marches.

-Está bien, gracias por entender- Fighter desaparece y Sailor Lune aprovecha para volver a la normalidad, concentrándose en la presencia de Seiya que al parecer se alejó del lugar, busca a Darien quien aún yace inconsciente.

Dayane se coloca a lado de Darien fingiendo recuperarse de la inconsciencia, cuando él se recupera la ayuda a ponerse en pie y ella lo ve con la mirada algo llorosa.

-Tranquila sea lo que sea que haya pasado todo está bien- toma su mano intentando calmarla- vamos a ayudar a Keiko.

-Si en… end- tartamudea con las palabras- en donde esta ella.

-Debe estar por allá- ambos ayudan a la joven que no recuerda que paso ya cuando se calma se despiden de ella.

Darien insiste en acompañar a Dayane hasta que llegué su novio, ella se niega y le dice que el vendrá pronto y que lo esperará dentro del albergue, aunque muy preocupado Darien acepta y se marcha pero la mirada llena de nostalgia que Dayane le dedica lo deja muy preocupado, pasados unos segundos Seiya llega y nota muy extraña a Dayane.

-Se que estas molesta por mi demora- intenta excusarse pero se siente aliviado al saber que el monstruo no la lastimó.

-No estoy molesta tan sólo me siento algo cansada- coloca una mano en su pecho- creo que fueron demasiadas emociones para un sólo día.

-Los niños jugaron mucho- intenta bromear con ella pero no logra hacerla reír como siempre- vamos te llevo a tu casa, digo que siempre voy a cuidarte y te dejo a merced de esos pequeños soy muy mal novio.

Dayane esboza una ligera sonrisa ante las palabras de Seiya, en su mente los pensamientos son muy confusos pero hay algo que tiene perfectamente claro no importa como pero Seiya siempre ha estado cerca para ayudarla aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar como una Sailor o su novio siempre dispuesta a darle una mano aunque a veces se negara a ello.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre- abraza a Seiya que sonríe ante la repentina muestra de afecto de ella, Dayane se dice a si misma cuando sea el momento se que me lo dirás y yo haré lo mismo- sabes yo…

-Siempre estaré a tu lado- le da un beso que apenas y roza sus labios- te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-Tengo una gran imaginación- se ríe – te amo- ambos se besan olvidando los secretos y pensando que algún día revelaran la verdad ante su ser amado y no habrá nada que los separe.

Seiya acompaña a Dayane a su departamento, cenan juntos, Seiya se entretiene jugando con la pequeña Aome mientras Dayane lo observa se da cuenta que cualquier duda que pudiese tener sobre la presencia de Seiya en la Tierra no tenía importancia porque él la amaba y ella a él, después de unas horas Seiya se marcha y deja a Dayane sola con sus pensamientos.

-Aome es hora de dormir ya avanzamos bastante con la historia- coloca una mano en su mentón- es verdad nos quedamos en la batalla entre Umi, la guerrera mágica contra las hermanas Tata y Tatra del planeta Chizeta.

Dayane le relata el encuentro a la pequeña que la escucha muy feliz mientras va cayendo en un plácido sueño, cuando la niña duerme Dayane se dirige a sus guardianes que yacen aun costado de su cama.

-Tuviste que pelear nuevamente- pregunta Lycan de manera seria.

-Si pero eso no es lo que me dejo tan perpleja por fin recordé algo de mi vida pasada y quiero que ustedes me digan todo lo recuerdan de la época en que viví en la Tierra.

-Porque ese interés tan repentino- agrega Noirciel ante la insistencia de Dayane.

-Perdón pero yo estoy algo confundida y ahora entiendo muchas cosas- mira hacia la ventana- recordé ese día en la Luna, percibí su presencia…

-Hablas de la princesa Serena- Lycan muy preocupado por la actitud de Dayane.

-Endymion era Endymion- el eco del viento y las palabras de Dayane parecen ser el único sonido- Darien es Endymion.

-Lo descubriste-Lycan se muestra algo nervioso- nuestros recuerdos son un poco confusos pero puede recordar su rostro después de pensarlo mucho.

-Lycan de que hablan- Noirciel que parece no estar al tanto de esto se impacienta- lo poco que recuerdo es aquel muchacho con quien siempre jugabas en tu niñez.

-El príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion- acota Dayane mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla- Endymion, mi Endymion.

La cajita musical comienza sonar dejando a los guardianes y a Dayane muy asombrados ante la revelación, ni el sonido los saca de su asombro la contestadora se activa y la voz de un hombre rompe el silencio de la habitación.

_Dayane, soy yo Pier, estaré por ahí en dos semanas supongo que estas dormida, espero que no hayas tenido mucho trabajo después que Kaoru se marchó, te daré una mano nos vemos pronto, cuídate hermanita._

El mensaje finaliza y el silencio reina en la habitación.


	12. Recuerdos

Recuerdos

En otro tiempo, siglos atrás el reino de la Tierra coexiste en paz con el Milenio de Plata de la Luna, la Luna es gobernada por la reina Serenity y la Tierra está al mando del Rey Endymion y su esposa la reina Kayla, ella es una mujer bondadosa que apoya a su esposo en todos sus decisiones y siempre busca que la paz y tolerancia exista entre todos los habitantes de su reino.

Después de ayudar en los asuntos oficiales, se dirige a la parte norte de palacio donde hay un pequeño lago rodeado de todo tipo de flores y en cuyo centro durante las noches el reflejo de la luna hace lucir como un bello espejo la extensión de agua.

-Este lugar me transmite tanta paz- la reina esta de pie en la orilla del agua contemplando la noche- no lo crees así pequeña, un pequeño ruido tras unos arbustos da a entender la presencia de alguien.

-Perdón alteza yo…- una niña de pelo negro y largo, con hermosos ojos azules se presenta ante la reina Kayla- se que no debería estar aquí pero me gusta ver la Luna desde aquí.

-Tranquila pequeña, puedo ver las auras se quien eres y lo que tu presencia representa- sonríe a la pequeña que la mira algo temerosa ante su afirmación- eres una niña muy amable te he visto cuidar a las flores y a los pequeños animales que pasean por aquí.

-No me gusta ver que nadie sufra- sonríe en respuesta a la reina- ellos son mis únicos amigos.

-No lo creo, se de alguien que estaría muy contento de tenerte como amiga- se agacha indicándole a la pequeña que se acerque- la próxima vez que nos veamos aquí te lo presentaré, se llevaran muy bien, aunque es un poco tímido se que mostrará toda su bondad contigo.

-Gracias me encantaría tener más amigos- la pequeña voltea y observa a dos lobos plateados- me están esperando.

-Ve con cuidado Dayane- la reina se despide de Dayane y la mira muy sonriente.

-Como sabe… - la niña voltea a ver a la reina que sólo sonríe y le hace una seña tocando su cabeza- tiene grandes habilidades alteza.

-Es uno de muchos talentos al igual que tú.

Pasados unos días, el reino de la Tierra se ve sumido por una desgracia luego de que la reina fallece en un accidente montando a caballo, todos han apoyado al rey en su pérdida, el pequeño príncipe Endymion por disposición de su padre adelanta su entrenamiento en combate, protocolo y otras disciplinas ya que en ausencia de su madre el debe estar presente en diversas actividades acompañando a su majestad.

El niño se siente algo presionado con esto y sumado al dolor por la pérdida de su madre en varias ocasiones escapa de los entrenamientos de palacio, en una de tantas huidas contempla a unos niños mientras parecen jugar con algo.

-Vamos, empújalo con ese palo- exige un niño rubio al que se encuentra a su lado- no re va a morder.

-Tengo miedo que me muerda, es muy asqueroso no lo crees- le responde.

-Y por eso te digo que lo empujes con ese palo- el rubio insiste.

Cuando Endymion se percata de lo que pasa ve a los niños fastidiando a un pequeño murciélago, aunque el animal no es del agrado de él le inspira algo compasión puesto que parece herido y los niños actúan de manera cruel, se decide acercar para reclamarles su actitud.

-Ya déjenlo en paz- una niña morena empuja a ambos y toma al murciélago en sus manos- son tan malos sólo porque es diferente.

-Tú que te metes- el niño intenta golpear a Dayane cuando alguien lo toma de la mano fuertemente.

-Es de cobardes golpear a las mujeres- le reclama Endymion- recrimina Endymion.

-No es necesario que me defiendas- ambos niños se abalanzan sobre ambos.

Endymion logra esquivar a su atacante al igual que Dayane, se mueven rápidamente y cuando intenta golpearlos por segunda vez se hacen a un lado haciendo que ambos caigan al piso, huyen muy molestos al verse agotados y burlados.

-Eres muy ágil- expresa Endymion.

-Crees que por ser niña no me se defender- le reclama Dayane algo molesta.

-Claro que no sólo me sorprendiste porque eres muy hábil- mira al pequeño animal que Dayane lleva en sus manos- está bien.

-Si, tal vez se desoriento o algo así, es joven y parece perdido- sonríe mientras ve al murciélago- he visto donde viven así que te llevaré a casa.

-La gruta verdad- pregunta y la morena asiente- te acompaño no quiero que me encuentren.

-¿De quien escapas?- la voz de la morena suena algo alarmada.

-Digamos que son como unas niñeras.

-Bueno sígueme ante de que las niñeras nos encuentren.

Con el correr de los meses Dayane y Endymion se hacen amigos, ella lo acompaña a en sus escapadas y ambos practican la esgrima, Dayane le cuenta sobre el amor que siente por la naturaleza y diversas cosas el en tanto le habla días similitudes que tiene con su madre y de cuanto la extraña, Dayane se siente identificada con su amigo puesto que es huérfana de padre.

-Vamos a pasear por el mar de Rubí- le sugiere a Endymion- se que a la reina le encantaba ver las rosas.

-Si, ese era su tesoro pero no su lugar favorito- aclara el moreno.

Ambos llegan al inmenso jardín de rosas rojas rodeado por pequeños muros de concreto, la hermosura del lugar asemeja a un mar rojo, el mar de rubí como es llamado.

-Que te parece si consigo una rosa para que la coloquemos al pie de la estatua de la reina- pregunta Dayane mientras comienza a descolgar su cuerpo intentando sacar una rosa.

-Ten cuidado, no lo hagas puedes lastimarte- Endymion intenta sostener a Dayane cuando está a punto de caer encima de las rosas pero no puede evitar que se golpee la cabeza- Dayane

Pasan unos segundos y el miedo comienza a crecer en Endymion al ver el estado de su amiga que yace desmayada y con una hermosa rosa roja en las manos.

-Vamos reacciona- la abraza cuando siente que reacciona.

-Calma ya estoy bien, perdóname por el susto- se levanta y mira a Endymion que luce muy preocupado- Endymion para ser un príncipe no eres bueno manteniendo la calma.

-Claro te desmayas y esperas que me quede como una estatua- se soba el brazo que tiene un raspón producto del forcejeo por sostenerla- auch al menos tu estas bien.

-Estas herido- toma el brazo de su amigo- tranquilo yo me encargo- Dayane cierra los ojos y coloca su mano sobre la herida que en unos instantes desaparece.

-Gracias, ahora será mejor irnos antes de que alguien vea- sonríe a la joven que ahora luce algo triste.

-Lamento que te hayas lastimado por mi culpa- Endymion la abraza- pero al menos conseguí el regalo para tu mamá.

-A veces eres tan loca e imprudente que creo que moriría de un infarto- toma la rosa y caminan en dirección a la estatua de la reina pero si tu no hicieras esas cosas seríamos un par aburridos.

-Ella tenía eres tan tímido pero muy amable y bondadoso- la morena piensa el voz alta y Endymion la mira sin entender.

-¿De quién hablas?- pregunta.

-Hace mucho vi a la reina Kayla en el lago y me dijo que eras muy tímido- esboza una sonrisa- y que eras muy bondadoso, me dijo que le encantaría que fuésemos amigos pero todo paso tan rápido que...

-Al final de una u otra forma nos hicimos amigos no lo crees – él la interrumpe adivinando lo que su madre hubiese deseado.

-Si eres muy importante para mí- le dice la morena.

Días después en la Tierra se hablaba de una visita de los gobernantes e la Tierra a la luna como muestra de cortesía ante las atenciones que tuvo el Milenio de Plata, luego de que la reina falleciera, lo que estaba en debate era si enviar al príncipe Endymion o dejarlo a cargo del trono con los respectivos asesores en caso de que su padre decidiera asistir.

Uno de los guardias interrumpió el entrenamiento del príncipe para informarle algo, una vez al tanto Endymion sale corriendo de palacio hacia la zona en donde vivía Dayane, busca en su casa y encuentra todo vacío, ni los lobos que siempre la acompañaban ni la mujer que cuidaba de ella están en la casa, a la distancia escucha una carroza y sale rápidamente a su encuentro.

Una carroza se aleja del pueblo y el corre tras ella intentando alcanzarla cuando ve una melena negra asomando por la pequeña ventana.

-Dayane- grita con todas sus fuerzas, ella lo escucha y se asoma.

-Endymion- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- perdón yo no sabía que decidirían esto.

-No es tu culpa- le responde mientras las lagrimas cubren su rostro.

-Nunca te voy a olvidar- le grita la morena que también esta llorando.

-Mantendremos nuestra promesa- le grita Endymion cuando una suave brisa lo rodea.

-Nunca me olvidare de nuestra promesa- estira la mano y atrapa una rosa toja que volaba a gran velocidad hacia ella- adiós Endymion.

-Adiós Dayane.

Ambos jóvenes se despiden, perdiendo de vista al otro cuando la voz de Lycan la interrumpe.

-Sus recuerdos sobre ti serán un poco confusos, no podíamos permanecer aquí sabiendo que había una posibilidad de que conociera a…

-Lycan no es momento para eso- Noirciel observa a Dayane- la princesa sabe muy bien que fue lo que rodeo al príncipe no es una tonta.

-Se muy bien que debo mantenerme alejada de ella- limpia las lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas- pero era mi amigo y me duele mucho alejarme de él.

Con el correr de los años y luego de una larga estadía en Egipto, Dayane parte a la Luna solicitando a su madre, la reina Serenity le permita ser una guerrera que proteja al Milenio de Plata.

Se establece en Saturno en compañía de sus guardianes Lycan y Noirciel, pero la felicidad de su nuevo vida se ve interrumpida luego de que la energía maligna rondara a la Luna proveniente de la Tierra, parte de inmediato y al llegar ve el caos y destrucción por todas partes una presencia distrae su atención, se arriesga a entrar al palacio, logra ver las puertas cerradas de uno de los balcones y sabe que tras éstas esta la presencia que noto a su llegada.

-Esa presencia- la enorme energía negativa sumado al dolor y miedo que rodea a Dayane la hace detenerse- empatía mi gran don pero mi gran maldición, Endymion hace ya tanto tiempo.

Percibe el peligro en torno a su amigo tras un primer ataque, la presencia de su hermana esta a unos pasos pero no le importa ya que quiere ayudar a Endymion, el ataque de la negafuerza es lanzado y trata de proyectar un campo de fuerza pero no logra hacerlo a tiempo, percibe como su vida se le escapa de las manos junto a la de Endymion y su hermana.

-Así fue como pasó la tragedia en el pasado verdad- exclama Dayane luego de recordar una parte de su vida pasada.

-Intentamos detenerte- acota Noirciel pero una vez en palacio tu empatía y el saber que él estaba allí.

-Pero lo encontraste a pesar del tiempo- agrega Lycan.

-Si y ahora no me voy a alejar de él- mira ambos guardianes- seré prudente en no buscarlo pero si lo vuelvo a ver no me alejaré, en verdad Darien me cae bien y somos amigos, fue mi amigo en el pasado y no pienso dejar que nadie me aleje de él en esta era.

Dayane tiene muchos temores pero el afecto que siente por Darien es diferente al amor que siente por Seiya, ella valora mucho el cariño que siento por las personas que la rodean y ya que a veces se siente sola no desea perder los pocos amigos que ha logrado hacer, no se someterá al destino trágico de su vida pasada.

En tanto lejos de ahí en un pequeño departamento Seiya se cuestiona sobre lo que le oculta a Dayane y la seguridad que tiene para decirle la verdad sobre él, aunque es muy tarde se anima a llamarla, esperando no molestarla, le pregunta si puede hablar con ella, Dayane al notar su preocupación acepta verlo y le asegura que lo estará esperando, luego de una hora llega Seiya toca la puerta y cuando Dayane le abre intenta excusarse.

-Pasa y cálmate- le dice ella notando la angustia en su novio.

-Me siento muy mal – con una mano presiona el puente de su nariz- pero no quiero que lo que hay entre tu y yo tenga secretos, me siento como un mentiroso.

-Todos ocultamos cosas, como Hikari decía para proteger a los que amamos- sonríe dándole valor- pero llega un momento en que debemos confiar en los demás.

-Si y por eso te lo voy a decir- Seiya habla tratando de sonar seguro pero siente mucho temor por la reacción de Dayane.

Dayane le ofrece una taza de té a Seiya que por fin la cuenta todo, su planeta, la princesa, su identidad de Sailor, la relación con las Sailor guerreras de la Tierra y la profecía de las princesas de la Luna. Dayane lo escucha atentamente y cuando por fin Seiya termina esperando su reacción.

-Quiero que me acompañes al balcón- Dayane toma de la mano a Seiya- quiero ver las estrellas contigo.

-No vas a decirme nada- Seiya se siente algo intrigado por su actitud.

-Solo ven conmigo- acota la morena, ya en el balcón- yo también escondo algo pero debo mostrarlo ya no quiero estar en medio de las sombras.

Seiya no comprende las palabras de Dayane cuando ella suelta su mano, una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla y ella se deja caer, el moreno se abalanza intentando sostenerla pero al mirar hacia abajo no la ve, unos pétalos de color rosa caen en su hombro y lo obligan a mirar detrás de él, viendo a Sailor Lune sentado en el borde de la baranda del balcón.

-Pero…- Seiya no sabe que decir cuando Sailor Lune desciende del balcón y se le acerca, sorprendiéndolo con un beso que comienza tierno y se torna más y más profundo, hasta que ella se separa de él.

-Lamento tanto drama- se quita el antifaz y Seiya se da cuenta que la mujer que ama y la Sailor quien tanto llamaba su atención son la misma persona- pero a veces me gusta exagerar un poco.

-Te he dicho que amo tu sentido del humor- le dice mientras acaricia sus mejillas.

-Creo que no- lo mira muy sonriente- parece que lo olvidaste.

Ambos se abrazan y retoman el beso de hace unos minutos, Seiya se compromete a ayudarla en su misión de Sailor y le pide que no tema por la profecía porque cree que alguien más esta detrás de esto, conociendo a Serena sabe que no podría dañar a Dayane.

-Por ahora no quiero pensar en eso- abandona su transformación- ahora nuestro problema será hablar con Haruka y las demás ya que creen que mi novio es un idiota que me distrae de mi labor como Sailor, aunque sólo Haruka cree que eres un idiota pero las demás piensan que no debo olvidar mis responsabilidades.

-Siempre supe que soy del agrado de Haruka- en tono irónico- pero hablaremos con ellas y no tendrán más que aceptarlo.

-Si pero luego de que hablemos con ellas vendrá la prueba de fuego- lo mira con expresión de pánico- mis tíos deben enterarse aunque creo que esperare a mañana para decidir el día en que los veamos.

-No te comprendo- el moreno la mira sin poder comprender.

-Bueno Yuuko me dijo que mañana hablaría con sus padres sobre Kenshin y si el sobrevive después yo puedo presentarte a mis tíos.

-Como que si sobrevive- ahora la expresión de Seiya si denota algo de temor.

-Bueno mis tíos son muy celosos con las mujeres de la familia- con un pulgar en alto- pero tu eres mas lindo que Kenshin y se que podrás con el interrogatorio.

-Soportaría cualquier cosa por ti y lo sabes- la mira de forma pícara.

-Si lo sé- mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando el medallón musical - quiero darte esto.

-Es hermoso- lo abre y la melodía comienza a sonar- tierna y dulce como tú.

-No seas tan adulador- se ríe y lo mira perdiéndose en los ojos de su amado- digamos que es como un símbolo de amor.

-Lo tendré conmigo siempre- le dice el moreno.

Entre risas y más comentarios Dayane y Seiya se despiden esperando que la profecía no se cumpla y que la felicidad siempre los rodee, aunque es algo imposible quieren creer que su amor les dará fuerzas para lograrlo.


	13. Inesperado

Inesperado

Han pasado varios días desde que Dayane y Seiya saben el secreto del otro, ella también le contó lo que pasó con Darien y la relación que tuvo con él en el pasado, aunque se sintió celoso en un inicio, cuando ella le recordó a su hermana menor no pudo negar nada, más aun cuando ella lo regaño por andar coqueteando con una chica que tenía novio.

Los tíos de Dayane Masaru y Kamaru aunque a regañadientes aceptaron su relación, claro que las primas de Dayane, Tomoyo y Yuuko tuvieron mucho que ver en esto, las Sailor aún no lo sabían; Dayane le pidió a sus primas que no anduvieran comentando su relación ya que no quería que el acoso de periodistas molestara a Seiya, por otra parte Seiya siempre se sorprendía por la presencia de los lobos cuando estos hablaban, creía que un gato hablaba pero un perro le parecía extraño realmente irónico.

-Puedo saber por qué me miran de esa forma- reclamo Seiya a la atenta mirada de Lycan.

-Me resulta muy cómico tu cara de tonto cuando ves a Dayane- responde el can.

-Claro y tu cara es mejor cuando ves a Noirciel- responde el moreno en tono burlón.

-Touché- la risa de Noirciel evita una riña entre ambos- no molestes a Seiya o Dayane te dejará jugando con Aome.

-No molesto a nadie- agrega el can saliendo de la sala.

-Querido debes evitar ser tan protector con Dayane- Noirciel mira de forma dulce a su compañero- sabes que ella odia que actuemos así.

-Lo sé, sólo debo calmarme daré una vuelta- se dirige a la ventana y desaparece en medio de una ráfaga de viento.

-Pueden hacer eso- el tono de asombro de Seiya hace reír a Noirciel.

-Son algunas de nuestras habilidades- baja la mirada- pero no es más que un tenue rezago ya que nuestro poder sería completo si la princesa despertará, aunque sinceramente no quisiera que ese momento llegase.

-Las cosas pasaran como deban de pasar no lo crees- Dayane aparece frente a ambos con Aome en brazos- no debemos preocuparnos por eso aún.

-Tienes razón- Seiya se pone de pie y abraza a la pequeña bebé que estira sus brazos para que la cargue.

-Mañana tengo ensayo para el concierto de navidad- mira a Noirciel- Seiya me recogerá e iremos a casa de Haruka me siento mal por haberles ocultado lo nuestro.

-No te preocupes, si enfrente la furia de tus tíos creo que Haruka no será un gran desafío- se pone azul ante la mirada de Dayane.

-Mas te vale que no vuelvas a repetir eso- los ojos en llamas de su novia lo hacen desviar la mirada- Haruka es mi amiga y para mí su opinión es muy importante además todas podríamos estar más preparadas para esos monstruos si peleamos juntas – ya un poco más calmada- si Haruka se molesta ese es su problema y soy la única que puede criticarla.

-De acuerdo, no me gusta verte molesta- le sonríe.

-Será mejor que los acompañe- Noirciel se da media vuelta y se va a la recamara de Dayane- estaré ahí cuando ustedes lleguen.

-Gracias linda- el moreno mira a la guardiana que se sonroja ante el cumplido.

Horas más tarde Dayane deja en casa a Seiya cuidando de Aome y muy a pesar de sus guardianes sale sin nadie que la vigile, puesto que había quedado en verse con Yuuko, aunque lo que no saben es que por culpa de su loca prima, Dayane fue convencida para participar en un concurso de canto que organizaba una productora local.

Muy preocupada por el papelón que pueda hacer en el escenario, ya que a pesar de la seguridad aparente que Dayane siempre suele mostrar una cosa era cantar en el colegio y otra frente a completos desconocidos que juzgarían su actuación, Yuuko por su parte trata de calmarla sin tener mucho éxito.

-Vamos Dayane verás que todo saldrá bien y vas a ser la ganadora- sonríe sin tener respuesta.

-Yo hago el trabajo y tu disfrutas el premio no- pregunta con sarcasmo la morena-se que otorgaran ropa de una boutique y dinero en efectivo.

-Primis si ganas puedes donar el dinero – hablo rápidamente casi sin respirar- se que la ropa para ti no es problema tu closet parece un centro comercial.

-Voy a cantar-la mira muy seria- acabo y nos vamos a casa, si gano o no esperaré la llamada, no hay más que discutir.

-Esta bien acepto- la sonrisa de oreja a oreja hace suspirar resignada a Dayane.

Dayane va a los vestidores luego de haberse registrado, Yuuko se quedo fuera ya que sólo se permitía el ingreso a las participantes, mientras las chicas se van cambiando Dayane está muy nerviosa acomodándose el vestido que Tomoyo la pequeña diseñadora de la familia hizo para la ocasión y que no podría ver por estar castigada, pero Yuuko llevaba una cámara para grabar a su prima en acción a pedido de la niña. Cuando una chica tropieza con ella Dayane voltea instintivamente para ayudarla.

-Lo lamento, estoy algo nerviosa- Dayane termina de acomodar su vestido cuya falda era semejante a largos pétalos de flores y llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, de color crema y ribetes de hilo plateado decorando la parte del torso y las costuras el conjunto le daba la apariencia de un hada o una princesa de cuento según Tomoyo.

-Tranquila fue mi culpa por andar corriendo como loca- la muchacha una rubia con un vestido de color naranja a la altura de la rodilla parecía una flor, pero todo el encanto y emoción se detuvo cuando miró el rostro de Dayane- mi nombre es Mina Aino.

-Mucho gusto soy Dayane Bertrand Shidou- la rubia se quedó en blanco al ver a la muchacha que era idéntica a Serena, había oído hablar a Rei sobre ella, claro ese nombre era difícil de olvidar pero nunca pudo pensar que fuesen idénticas- te sientes bien, estás un poco pálida.

-Si creo que son los nervios- Mina intentó no llamar mucho la atención de la morena.

La voz de una de las encargadas del evento interrumpió su plática cuando anunció el orden de las presentaciones para sorpresa de ambas Mina iría antes de Dayane pero ambas habían escogido el mismo tema "Moonlight Densetsu", una canción que Mina había cantado hace algún tiempo sintiéndose muy mal por la reacción del público en ese entonces, en cambio para Dayane era una canción que le parecía curiosa además de ser una de las primeras que había escuchado al llegar a Japón.

Pasaron los minutos y Mina fue llamada al escenario, cantó muy emocionada, ya que aunque le era difícil aceptarlo las palabras tranquilizadoras de Dayane la ayudaron a no olvidar la letra, cuando fue el turno de Dayane se quedó muy sorprendida por su desenvolvimiento en el escenario, parecía una bailarina sus movimientos eran suaves pero encantaban junto a la letra de la canción, Dayane terminó y bajo del escenario suspirando aliviada de que nada le hubiese salido mal, bajo muy deprisa ya que una extraña sensación comenzaba a abrumarla y conocía muy bien su significado, "la oscuridad se aproxima" repitió en voz baja, se marchó hacia los vestidores rápidamente.

La siguiente participante subió era una muchacha que se veía muy nerviosa de pelo castaño hasta media espalda, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba un vestido sencillo de color azul, el tema que escogió fue "Continued Story" al terminar la presentación y por ser la última una de las organizadoras subió al escenario.

La muchacha se disponía a salir de escena cuando una explosión cerca de ella hizo cundir el pánico entre los presentes, la gente comenzó a huir al ver a un monstruo con la apariencia de un ave pero con el rostro de una mujer abalanzándose sobre la muchacha.

-Vamos pequeña, vamos canta para mí- el monstruo dirigió sus garras hacia la joven cuyo grito retumbó por la sala.

-"_Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"-_ el ataque de la Sailor hizo retroceder al monstruo- como te atreves a interrumpir este momento en que las jóvenes luchan por cumplir su sueño, soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-Sailor Scout- el monstruo soltó un bufido de burla- ni tú ni nadie podrá detenerme, agita sus brazos lanzando las plumas de sus alas como si estas fuesen dagas- muere niña tonta.

-_"Ventisca lunar"-_ la poderosa ráfaga de viento impide que el monstruo continúe con su ataque y unos pétalos de color rosa caen- protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema solar externo, soy Sailor Lune.

-Creen que si aparecen más de ustedes podrán derrotarme- el monstruo se burla de ambas Sailor, Venus intenta ayudar a la muchacha y Lune se dispone a atacar al monstruo que la golpea lanzándola a varios metros de distancia, dejándola inconsciente bajo algunos muebles y cosas de utilería.

-Sailor Lune- grita Venus colocándose en pose de batalla, el monstruo comienza a estrangularla y cuando Mina cree que va a morir siente como una extraña energía corre dentro de ella, parece que el dolor se aleja y es reemplazado por una sensación cálida, sus sollozos se ven reemplazados por una dulce melodía y la aparición de su marca de Sailor.

-Esto es- el monstruo presiona un poco más logrando que la voz del alma salga del cuerpo de Mina-una voz del alma por fin.

-Eso no te pertenece- la voz de la recién llegada hace levantar la vista del monstruo hacia el sitio de donde proviene ésta- soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

Sailor Moon se dirige rápidamente hacia el lugar donde yacía Mina y logra apoderarse de la voz de su amiga antes que el monstruo, sabiendo lo que podría suceder se deja llevar por las extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-"_Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"- _repite Sailor Moon, el monstruo es cubierto por el poder_ y _desaparece ante la mirada de Sailor Moon tan sólo diciendo "hermoso", por segunda vez usa un poder que no le pertenece pero esta vez hacia su amiga sabiendo que así regresaría a la normalidad-"_Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"._

Venus reacciona y observa Sailor Moon a su lado, trata de comprender lo sucedido pero se siente muy agotada, Serena acompaña a Mina cambiarse mientras todos tratan de evacuar el lugar y suspenden el evento, Mina recuerda a Sailor Lune pero supone que debió haber salido ya que la policía estaba por llegar, acepta que Serena la acompañe a casa y mientras ellas se alejan desde la azotea de un edificio dos Sailor las observan.

-Un nuevo poder ha nacido, cuando todas las voces despierten será el momento de que la profecía se cumpla- la voz de Dayane se disipa en el viento como un susurro.

-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde- Sailor Uranus se disculpa.

-Estuve muy cerca de ella pero todo está bien, al menos salí antes de que me viera- exclama la morena ante la preocupación de su amiga- nunca la había visto mas que en los pocos recuerdos que tengo del pasado.

-Creí que nunca la habías visto- algo intrigada la Sailor del aire por esta confesión.

-Creo que fue a distancia en el palacio del Milenio de Plata- esboza una sonrisa- supongo que era la curiosidad, somos hermanas a fin de cuentas.

Ambas abandonan su transformación, Haruka prefiere dejar el tema por terminado para no preocupar mas a Dayane, ella en tanto ha decidido que es momento de revelar lo de Seiya así que convence a su amiga de ir en busca de las otras Sailor puesto que debe de hablar con ellas.

Ya en casa de Haruka y Michiru les pide que vayan con ella a su casa, al subir por el ascensor Dayane está algo nerviosa pero trata de no ser muy evidente, abre la puerta y exclama en voz alta "ya llegué" rogando mentalmente que todo salga bien. Seiya baja las escaleras dejando sorprendidas a las Sailor, en unos escasos segundos Haruka arrinconaba a Seiya contra la pared, Dayane y Michiru intentaban separarlos, Setsuna intentaba calmar a todos hablando y Hotaru estaba muy preocupada.

Cuando por fin todos parecían más tranquilos Dayane invitó a sus amigas a tomar asiento, tomó de la mano a su novio ante la mirada molesta de Haruka, Noirciel estaba presente escuchando atentamente, ambos les relataron su relación y como habían descubierto su identidad ante el otro, finalmente esperaron las reacciones de las guerreras.

-Lycan y tú lo sabían- pregunto Haruka de manera seria.

-Estuvimos con ella cuando se conocieron y se que no es una mala persona- mira a Seiya algo burlona- aunque si un poco torpe pero todos los hombres son así y sé muy bien que nunca le haría daño a Dayane.

-Antes que lo intentara estaría muerto- la voz de Lycan se deja oír cuando entra por la ventana envuelto en una ráfaga de viento- tranquila sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Se que no soy la única que tiene problemas de conducta- expresa Dayane.

-Te entiendo perfectamente- agrega Michiru ante la mirada sorprendida de Haruka- tal vez deberíamos formar un club.

-Dayane sería la presidenta y Michiru la vicepresidenta- exclama la pequeña Hotaru y todas comienzan a reír.

Tras platicar un buen rato Haruka acepta la relación de Dayane y Seiya ante las insinuaciones de Michiru, aunque no conoce lo suficiente al moreno sabe que el amor que siente por ella es verdadero.

Dayane y Haruka hablan sobre el ataque del monstruo y la aparición de Sailor Moon, todos acuerdan en que es mejor no dejar sola a Dayane, ella aunque algo molesta entiende que es lo mejor. Minutos después Yuuko llama a Dayane y le recrimina el haberse ido dejándola muy preocupada pero ella se excusa diciendo que Seiya la había sorprendido esperándola tras el escenario y que n supo nada del atentado porque ese fue el reporte que dio la policía luego de las primeras investigaciones.

Luego de despedirse de sus amigas y de que Seiya tuviese que marcharse antes de lo previsto puesto que Haruka lo miraba con cierto recelo, Dayane se quedó en compañía de sus lobos pensando sobre el enemigo y los posibles peligros que le deparaba el futuro cuando el timbre la hizo olvidar sus pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta estuve a punto de quedar en shock, cuando un muchacho alto de pelo cobrizo algo desordenado la alzó en brazos luego de darle besos en ambas mejillas.

-Pier pero si…- algo abrumada por la muestra de afecto- si no me bajas me vas a asfixiar.

-Excuse moi, hermanita te extrañé tanto- la mira algo dudoso- acaso olvidaste que vendría.

-Claro que no, sólo olvidé cocinar algo especial- algo apenada ya que con las batallas y su relación con Seiya realmente lo había olvidado hoy comí algo ligero fuera de casa.

Tras darle la bienvenida a Pier, el gemelo de Jacques y cuñado de Dayane, ella le cuenta sobre sus clases, las amigas de la preparatoria y todo cuanto ha pasado desde su llegada a Japón, le hablla sobre Noirciel el nuevo miembro de la familia y sobre Haruka y las chicas a quienes presenta como viejas amigas de su hermana.

-Estos chicos nos van a seguir mirando o no van a decirme nada- Dayane se queda atónita ante el comentario de su hermano.

-Sabes que no me gusta la idea de enseñarle trucos a los animales- explica Dayane tratando de parecer calmada.

-Chérie, siempre supe que ese perro no era muy normal que digamos- mira a Noirciel- y he de suponer que su compañera es como él.

-Pier que tratas de decir- la morena algo preocupada por la insistencia del muchacho.

-Lo que trata de decir es que lo sabe- agrega Lycan ante la mirada de furia de Noirciel- querida si lo conocieras te darías cuenta que el tampoco es una persona común, tiene la capacidad de percibir cosas que otros no pueden.

-Eso lo supe desde que lo vi- lo mire intentando calmarse- pero tenías que tratar de actuar con normalidad y no meter en mas problemas a Dayane, a veces eres tan impertinente.

-Basta los dos- el tono de Dayane hace que ambos guarden silencio- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

-Tuve mis sospechas cuando lo vi entrando por tu ventana- baja la mirada- mejor dicho lo corroboré ya que estabas en el hospital en un noveno piso.

-Lo recuerdo- Dayane recuerda la época en que sucedió eso, fue cuando su hermana murió- siempre supe que eras bastante perceptivo pero nunca imagine que tanto.

-Por cierto- Pier intenta distraerla- descubriste para que servía el broche.

-Sabía que dirías eso- saca el broche de transformación de su bolsillo- digamos que evita que haya chicos malos por ahí.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas- algo serio el castaño sostiene la mano de Dayane- prometimos cuidarnos verdad.

-El poder que posee es enorme como para que la derroten- exclama Lycan muy orgulloso de su princesa.

-Será mejor que te calles- Noirciel le da un mordisco en la oreja ante el gimoteo de su amigo se marcha de la habitación.

-Gracias- dice Dayane mirando a Pier esperando que no se alarme más- hay mucho que debes saber pero primero deberías ponerte cómodo.

Dayane le relata a Pier todo sobre el pasado en el Milenio de Plata, su identidad de Sailor y las guerreras que la acompañan, procura no entrar mucho en detalles por miedo a preocuparlo, pero el no parece muy sorprendido al contrario parece entenderlo todo finalmente le dice sobre su noviazgo y él le indica que quiere conocer al muchacho y a las Sailor; Dayane se preocupa ya que sabe que si sus tíos no actuaron celosos ni sobre protectores por lo de Seiya, Pier si sería el ogro al que ella tanto temía.

Finalmente quedó en invitar a todos para la cena de navidad, unos días muy agitados iban a convertir las fiestas en una verdadera hecatombe, el concierto de navidad de la preparatoria, la fiesta en el albergue, festejar navidad con las Sailor y su novio estando Pier de por medio además era primera navidad que pasaría sin su hermana Hikari pero como ellas decía todo pasa por algo y aunque no tendría ni a sus padres ni a su hermana había logrado formar nuevas amigas y reafirmar los vínculos con su familia materna y ahora sentía que tenía una nueva familia.

* * *

En este capítulo hago mención a dos canciones de animes que me encantan, Moonlight Densetsu el opening de Sailor Moon y Continued Story que es una canción introducida del último capítulo de Code Geass, por otra parte espero publicar pronto mas capítulos tengo algunos problemas con mi compu espero que sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews gracias

Mizunolady


	14. Navidad

Navidad

Todos se preparan para las fiestas navideñas, en la preparatoria Private Girls T.A. se organiza un gran concierto Rei fue la encargada de organizar todo aunque esta vez dejo que Yuuko y varias chicas más le ayudaran aunque Dayane trato de ayudar lo más que pudo Rei pudo observar como su salud se veía un poco más deteriorada, tanto Serena como las demás aceptaron ir a ver la presentación aunque Darien tenía planeado un día a solas con Serena la había visto un poco triste y deseaba animarle a como diera lugar.

-El concierto será en dos horas- Noirciel miraba a Dayane algo preocupada- debiste cancelarlo, no te has sentido muy bien últimamente.

-Deseo hacer esto, se que puedo- la morena contempla a sus guardianes- Seiya, Pier y las chicas me verán y quiero darles este regalo por todo lo que han hecho por mí y mi linda Aome debe disfrutarlo.

-Si ella desea hacerlo no podemos impedírselo- Lycan mira a su compañera- tu misma dijiste que debíamos respetar las decisiones de la princesa.

Ya en la capilla de la preparatoria toda la gente contempla al coro que se dispone a cantar, desde diferentes lados del recinto Haruka y compañía contemplan a Dayane, en el segundo nivel Seiya observa a su novia, Pier está junto a la familia de Dayane, sus primas y tíos observan a la joven cuando comienza la presentación y cerca de ellos está Rei con las Sailor scout y ven a Dayane algo sorprendidas pero también se dejan cautivar por la canción.

Como solista Dayane es acompañada por el coro de la escuela, la canción elegida "Star of Bethlehem" que llena los corazones de las personas, hay diferentes sentimientos en el aire, la paz y amor ronda a la familia Shidou, las Sailor perciben la misma calidez que rodea al cristal de plata y aquel resplandor que siempre rodea a la Luna, Seiya sabe que su novia lo ve con gran emoción y que de alguna manera quiere regalarle este concierto.

Cerca a la puerta de la capilla que está cerrada Darien y Serena llegaron un poco tarde pero la voz de Dayane se oye y los envuelve haciendo que el amor entre ellos les de fuerza ya que saben que la próxima batalla está cerca y si no están mas unidos no podrán ganarla, la voz de Dayane se lleva sus temores y perciben la calma y amor que les transmite, Darien percibe algunas imágenes en su mente, el hermoso jardín de rosas, el mar de Rubí y siente la calma y amor que había en ese lugar, lo que hace que no flaquee y que se jure a si mismo evitar que alguien dañe a su amada porque para él la única amenaza es el daño a la mente de ella, ella siempre será la persona más pura que pueda existir y nunca le haría daño a nadie es la única cosa en la que quiere pensar.

-Gracias por venir a nuestro festival navideño- una de las hermanas se dirige al público- démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra solista, la señorita Bertrand Shidou, a nuestro coro y a las personas que se encargaron de la organización de este bello recital.

La gente aplaude y todos se sienten muy emocionados hasta que pasan las horas y luego de la misa todos empiezan a marcharse, tan sólo quedan a la espera los familiares de las coristas y algunas profesoras.

-Fue un gran concierto- Yuuko se lanza a los brazos de Dayane- primis eres lo máximo y toda la organización estuvo genial mis dos mejores amigas son las mejores.

-Es verdad Rei hizo que todo quedara muy hermoso- toma la mano de Rei- si no hubiese sido por ti la gente no hubiera disfrutado tanto.

-No es para tanto- Rei se siente algo avergonzada, sus amigas la esperan a unos pasos y ella intenta retirarse al percibir la incomodidad en sus amigas.

-Creo que te estamos demorando demasiado- Dayane observa a las amigas de Rei- porque no les dice a tus amigas que se queden un poco mas, escuche que habrá chocolate y un pequeño refrigerio para los organizadores y el coro.

-Claro Rei llámalas para que disfruten un poco con nosotras- Yuuko trata de convencerla.

-Hablaré con ellas- Rei se acerca a sus amigas y les explica lo sucedido Mina y Ami que ya conocen a la morena aceptan aunque Lita se siente algo esquiva hacia la joven.

Luego de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes las Sailor scouts y Dayane conversan algunos minutos y disfrutan del chocolate caliente, las galletas y otros dulces que se ofrecieron, Yuuko busca a su novio al igual que Dayane pero suponen que el temor a los ogros es decir a Masaru y Kakeru ha hecho que esperen a que ellos se marchen.

Las chicas se despiden de la francesa y emprenden la marcha pues están algo inquietas por la ausencia de Serena, los tíos de Dayane también se marchan seguidos de Pier y Aome, sólo Yuuko y Dayane se quedan en el patio cuando son sorprendidas por sus novios, Yuuko se marcha acompañada de Kenshin esperando al día siguiente, puesto que será la cena de Nochebuena en casa de Dayane.

-Te gusto- pregunta la morena a su novio.

-Fue el mejor recital que he escuchado- le da un beso en el dorso de la mano- très bien.

-Eres un tonto- ríe ante el falso acento que trata de imitar su novio- siento que todo va a cambiar y que todo va a estar mejor.

Se acerca y esta por besarla cuando un carraspeó lo detiene, al voltear, Haruka y las chicas los observan, Michiru con cierto tono de picardía, Setsuna algo apenada y la pequeña Hotaru tan sólo con una sonrisa.

-Están frente a una iglesia, no creen que es algo inapropiado- el tono algo molesto de Haruka hace sonrojar a los jóvenes- además hay niños presentes.

-Son jóvenes y deben expresar su amor- Michiru intenta tomar con humor el incidente.

-Fue un hermoso recital- Setsuna trata de no apenar más a los enamorados.

-Si, fue muy hermoso- agrega Hotaru.

-Me alegra que haya sido de su agrado- ya un poco mas tranquila- mañana las espero en mi casa a las 6 de l a tarde no vayan a olvidarlo.

-Por supuesto que no- exclama Hotaru- Setsuna me prometió que iríamos.

-Claro que sí- sonríe a la niña- no se incomodará tu hermano con nuestra presencia.

-No, se que estará feliz de que tenga tan buenas amigas.

Tras confirmar su asistencia las chicas se retiran y Seiya acompaña a Dayane a su casa.

Es Nochebuena y todos hacen los arreglos para la cena, Serena prepara una cena en casa con su familia y gracias a la ayuda de mamá Ikuko pudo invitar a Darien sin que su padre armara un alboroto, Ami se quedará en casa con su madre que por fortuna tuvo el día libre en el hospital, Mina y Lita acordaron pasar las fiestas juntas, Rei lo pasaría en compañía de su abuelo y aunque fingía estar molesta en compañía de Nicholas también.

Dayane sale del albergue en el que ayuda como voluntaria, luego de la fiesta sale velozmente, ya que quiere hacer algunas compras de último minuto, se adentra en varios almacenes y tras comprar los regalos faltantes sale hacia la calle para tomar un taxi cuando se estrella contra un pasante.

-Disculpe ando muy distraída y no lo vi- Dayane trata de levantarse y el muchacho le tiende la mano- gracias es usted muy amable.

-No hay porque- la sonrisa del joven al verla nuevamente desconcierta a Dayane- Feliz navidad Dayane.

-Darien, feliz navidad- ríe al no haberse percatado de quien era en un inicio- ando muy ajetreada por estos días.

-Ya lo veo- Darien le ayuda con las bolsas que lleva- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Tan sólo debo parar un taxi- observa la calle y no es la única en esta circunstancia- aunque creo que será un poco difícil.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- Darien sonríe a la morena- se está haciendo tarde y creo que aún tienes cosas que envolver.

-Tengo un buen ayudante en casa- piensa en Pier y el susto que recibirá al verla llena de tantas bolsas- creo que aceptaré tu oferta, será como un regalo de Navidad.

-El regalo será para tu familia ya que llegaras a tiempo- Darien hace que lo acompañe hasta el estacionamiento y ambos abordan su deportivo rojo.

Mientras se dirigen a la casa de Dayane, ella observa un pequeño paquete a medio envolver sobre el tablero del auto y no puede evitarlo, le echa un vistazo a su contenido.

-Es tan hermoso- el contenido del paquete es una esfera de nieve en cuyo centro yace un ángel que toma de la mano a un joven, las pequeñas figuras parecen representar una pareja de amantes muy diferentes pero parece no importarles esto- tu novia va a saltar de la emoción cuando se lo des.

-Espero que sí, cuando lo vi- parece recordar algo- ella siempre ha sabido sacarme de la tristeza, ha sido como un ángel para mi.

-El amor a veces actúa de esa manera- ve a Darien y a la esfera- a veces nos rescata del abismo, pero creo que yo debería rescatarte.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Darien la mira sin comprender.

-Acaso le darás el regalo de esta forma, a medio envolver- Dayane enarca una ceja- te mostraré una antigua y misteriosa habilidad que poseo.

En unos cuantos segundos Dayane envuelve el paquete y Darien queda muy contento con el resultado, puesto que por más que quiso hacerlo por si sólo no pudo envolverlo bien pero Dayane lo había ayudado y quedó tal y como el deseaba.

-Feliz navidad, para ti y tu novia- la morena se despide de Darien- lamento no tener un regalo en compensación por el viaje.

-Feliz navidad- ríe ante el comentario de la morena- creo que con lo de mi problema con la envoltura de regalos fue más que suficiente.

-Entonces estamos a mano- la sonrisa de Dayane contagia a Darien- Feliz navidad y gracias.

-Igualmente feliz navidad Darien emprende la marcha.

Dayane sube a su apartamento y junto a Pier prepara todo para la celebración, los regalos yacen al pie del árbol, la cena está lista y sólo queda esperar a las primeras invitadas. El timbre suena mientras Dayane discute con Pier sobre no actuar de forma agresiva con su novio, ella se acerca a abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenidos- Dayane hace pasar a las Sailor y prácticamente se lanza sobre Haruka- me siento tan feliz de que hayan podido venir.

-Yo también desearía un recibimiento así- la voz de Seiya hace sonrojar a la morena, que muestra su mejor sonrisa a su novio.

-Les parece si pasamos- el tono de Michiru hace reaccionar a los tórtolos- no es correcto permanecer aquí fuera.

-Si claro pasen- Dayane hace pasar a todos.

Recibe ciertos comentarios de Haruka que la hacen reír, cuando todos pasan Pier observa desde la planta superior como su hermanita se lleva muy bien con los que supone son dos muchachos y se siente algo molesto, ya que cree ver cierto coqueteo entre la morena y el tipo rubio al que veía de manera algo extraña, el ataque de celos sale a flote y baja rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Quién de estos dos es el individuo?- su mirada va de Haruka a Seiya ya que como es costumbre en la guerrera, luce un traje casual de hombre.

-Este es tu hermano- Haruka se siente algo molesta por la actitud de Pier- al parecer no tiene los mismos modales que tú.

-Pier ya cálmate estas quedando muy mal, pueden ponerse cómodos- toma de la mano al joven, Haruka se quita la chaqueta colocándola en su hombro, Dayane no toma en cuenta la reacción de Pier al ver a su amiga- quiero presentarte a Seiya y a mis amigas.

-Soy un reverendo imb…- el dedo de Dayane sobre sus labios lo calla.

-Hay niñas presentes- sonríe dándole confianza a su hermano.

Pier se presenta ante las jóvenes y se disculpa por su actitud apelando al gran afecto que siente por Dayane ya que la considera como su hermanita menor, le hace una sutil amenaza a Seiya de no hacerle daño a Dayane y aunque las chicas ni Seiya parecían estar al tanto comienza a coquetearle a Haruka.

Pasadas unas horas la familia Shidou llega a casa de Dayane, los primeros en llegar son Masaru su esposa Midori y su hija Yuuko, después Kakeru Shidou y su esposa Arashi con la pequeña Tomoyo completan la reunión, aunque no contaron con el invitado sorpresa que Dayane había preparado, unos minutos después Kenshin el novio de su prima llegó y Yuuko estuvo a punto de asfixiar a Dayane luego de una gran sesión de abrazos puesto que el muchacho le había dicho que viajaría a visitar a sus padres y que no podría pasar las fiestas con ella.

Todos disfrutan de la velada y la cena que es del agrado de todos los comensales, entre una y otra broma las horas pasan hasta que el reloj marca las doce y todos se desean feliz navidad, cerca de las 2 de la mañana, casi todos se retiran, Pier despide a toda la familia Shidou y luego acompaña a las Sailor y acepta las nuevas responsabilidades en la vida de Dayane pero al menos espera que no se arriesgue demasiado.

Por otra parte en casa de Serena la celebración salió mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado, sus padres estaban muy contentos de pasarlo juntos y con salud, reflexionaron sobre todo lo que les había sucedido y gracias a mamá Ikuko Serena pudo escabullirse junto a Darien hacia la terraza.

-Me siento mejor- apoya su cabeza en el hombre de su novio- pienso que todas las cosas que hemos visto son pruebas tal y como el rey Endymion nos hizo hace algún tiempo…

-Yo también lo creo, últimamente no ha habido ataques de monstruos- coloca un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia- tal vez el enemigo este preparando su ataque final.

-Si y estoy segura que juntos podremos derrotarlo- sonríe al moreno algo sonrojada- siempre estarás a mi lado.

-Siempre- toma de la barbilla a su novia y la besa- feliz navidad mi linda princesa.

-Feliz navidad mi príncipe- Serena ríe ante su respuesta y ambos contemplan el cielo lleno de estrellas.

En casa de Dayane, ella se está despidiendo de su novio.

-Al final todo salió bien- mira algo pensativo a su novia.

-Creo que hay algo que te preocupa- mira algo seria a Seiya –vamos dime que es.

-Me lo imaginé o creo que… Pier le estaba coqueteando a Haruka- algo avergonzado por la pregunta.

-También te diste cuenta- algo irritada por la conducta de su hermano- digamos que mi hermano es muy liberal… en su primer año universitario todos estaban bajo su asecho.

-Me estas diciendo que a él le gustan- se traba al tratar de explicar sus propias conjeturas los… y las...

-Si ambos- trata de restarle importancia al asunto- te dije que era muy liberal.

-No soy quien para juzgarlo sólo me llamó la atención- sonríe a su novia- ahora creo que dejando de lado eso.

-Feliz navidad- coloca los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno y espera a que la bese.

-Muy feliz por que te encontré- la besa mientras el cielo estrellado los ilumina.

Han pasado los días de fiesta y un nuevo año comienza Dayane y Seiya acordaron verse en un parque de la ciudad. El moreno está por llegar cuando ve a varios niños jugando y del otro lado del parque su novia se acerca pero no se percata de su presencia.

-Soy el soldado rojo- los niños corren y juegan alegremente- derrotaré a todos los monstruos- cuando uno de ellos tropieza y cae al piso a unos pasos de Dayane rompiendo en llanto.

-Calma pequeño- Dayane se acerca y le sonríe- el dolor se va, se va…

-Duele mucho, me duele- Dayane mira la pierna del pequeño y saca una bandita de su bolso.

-Con esto tendrás un protector especial para la batalla- ríe ante su idea de distraer al niño- vamos, el soldado rojo es muy valiente.

-Soy el más valiente y no voy a llorar- el pequeño se pone de pie y se despide de Dayane.

Dayane sigue caminando y sin darse cuenta resbala, Seiya que está muy cerca trata de llegar a ella esperando que no se lastime, Dayane está por caer de bruces pero pone las manos y da una improvisada voltereta evitando así golpearse la cara.

-Bravo excelente acrobacia- palmeando y con una suave risa Seiya se acerca a la morena.

-Muy gracioso gracias por quedarte mirando- cruza los brazos haciendo un puchero- eres un novio tan caballeroso.

-Sabes que me encanta mirarte- la ve pícaramente.

-Por esta vez te perdono- algo sonrojada- ahora démonos prisa, quiero llegar al lago.

-Lo que usted desee- besa el dorso de la mano de Dayane, notando un raspón en esta- para la próxima me apresuraré mas.

Ambos platican acerca de todos los sucesos ocurridos y llegan a la conclusión que la batalla final esta cerca.

En tanto del otro extremo del lago, Serena y Darien caminan de la mano y se detienen frente a la baranda que rodea el lago, contemplan el ocaso cuando el sonido de una extraña canción llama su atención, mas aun Darien parece muy atraído por esta.

-darien que crees que sea- la rubia observa a su alrededor pero no ve a nadie- Darien te sientes bien, reacciona.

El moreno salta la baranda y se dirige a la orilla del lago, Serena va tras él e intenta detenerlo.

-Tengo que ir, me está llamando- su voz es fría y monótona- déjame, me está llamando.

-No Darien, no debes ir es una trampa- las lágrimas corren por el rostro de la rubia- el enemigo quiere atraparte.

Darien parece no hacer caso e intenta avanzar, parece estar en trance, con los pies en el agua, serena se esfuerza una vez mas por detenerlo, la fuerza de su amor la hace más fuerte.

-Dijiste que estaríamos juntos pase lo que pase- con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- acaso lo olvidaste.

-Debo ir…- las palabras se cortan cuando recobra la conciencia- te prometí…

-Si Darien recuérdalo- la luna creciente comienza a brillar en la frente de Serena.

Dayane y Seiya se enfrentan a la misma situación, la morena prácticamente se abalanza sobre Seiya para detenerlo, percibe una extraña energía que la debilita, Seiya se aleja en dirección al lago y de las profundidades surgen unos tentáculos que lo arrastran al pequeño islote que yace en el centro del agua, sin saber que hacer y aún sintiéndose débil Dayane se transforma en Sailor Lune y vuela hacia la isla, en ella encuentra un enorme monstruo con la apariencia de un pulpo y el torso de una mujer, Seiya yacía atrapado en uno de su tentáculos.

-Joven y lleno de amor- el monstruo se burla- es seguro que tu tienes una voz del alma, vamos que esperas canta para mi.

La criatura comienza a estrangular a Seiya pero una poderosa ráfaga de viento la hace soltar el agarre en su presa, unos pétalos color rosa caen delante de ella.

-Protegida por la Luna, soy la luz que brilla en medio de las sombras, la guardiana del sistema solar externo, soy Sailor Lune- dirige su báculo al monstruo- no te perdonaré el que hayas tratado de lastimar a Seiya.

-No podrás detenerme- intenta golpear a la sailor.

Sabes que siempre dicen lo mismo-esquiva los ataques del monstruo pero aún está algo débil.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- el monstruo lanza otro ataque a Dayane y ella no puede esquivarlo, una roca cae en la cabeza del monstruo deteniéndolo.

-No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima- el moreno que yace de pie, saca la pluma de transformación de su bolsillo- Poder de lucha estelar, transformación.

-Una sailor es seguro que tu voz será poderosa- el monstruo las mira muy furioso.

-Estas bien, no te hizo daño- pregunta la star light.

-Oyes lo que dices- Sailor Lune ríe quedamente- yo vine a rescatarte.

-Y yo te dije que siempre te cuidaría.

-Es hora de derrotarlo.

-Tontas sailor, las mataré- el monstruo lanza sus tentáculos sobre ambas.

-Laser de estrella fugaz- el ataque de Sailor Fighter distrae al monstruo por unos segundos.

-Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada- el ataque final destruye al monstruo.

-No… hermoso- el monstruo queda reducido a polvo.

-Nunca van a dejarnos en paz- el moreno que ya ha abandonado su transformación sostiene a Dayane- que te pasa.

-Ella esta cerca, puedo sentirla.

-Si es así debemos irnos- Seiya prácticamente carga a Dayane.

-Entonces yo los ayudaré- la voz de Noirciel tras ellos asombra Seiya.

-Gracias por venir chicos- Dayane observa a ambos guardianes.

-Pier nos pidió venir- Lycan mira a la morena muy preocupado- ¿por qué estas así?

-Lycan este no es el momento- su compañera lo regaña- debemos llevarla a casa ya.

Aunque un poco molesto Lycan se ubica a un costado de Seiya, Noirciel hace lo mismo, son envueltos en un pequeño remolino que tras unos segundos lo transporta al balcón de la habitación de Dayane.

Pier que estaba de pie al borde de la cama arrebata a su hermana de los brazos de Seiya, no le dirige la palabra, quedan varios minutos en silencio cuando el médico llega y revisa a la joven, después de que se marche finalmente Pier se dirige a Seiya.

-El doctor dijo que todo fue por culpa del estrés- trata de calmarse- todo tiene que ver con esas batallas.

-No tanto- la voz de Dayane sorprende a ambos muchachos- estuve mucho tiempo en el sol, creo que eso me hizo daño.

-Mocoso, no puedo confiar en ti para que cuides de ella- Pier finge creer la mentira de su hermana.

-Vamos P, él no tuvo la culpa, yo le insistí- Dayane agarra a su hermano con la guardia baja al usar un tono más dulce- sabes que si me lo propongo soy capaz de muchas cosas.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes como es tu hermana- Seiya sigue el juego de su novia.

-Si lo sé, a veces puede ser muy persuasiva- suspira derrotado- quieres algo de cenar.

-Sorpréndeme- Dayane le guiña a Seiya, mientras Pier camina hacia la cocina.

De vuelta al parque Serena y Darien caminan abrazados cuando las primeras estrellas comienzan a brillar.

-Darien, de verdad te sientes bien- la rubia observa detenidamente a su novio.

-Claro que si- le sonríe- gracias a ti, lamento haberte preocupado.

-Tuve mucho miedo- algo intrigada le pregunta- crees que las demás pelearon con él, o tal vez esa nueva sailor.

-Sea lo que sea, todo terminó y estoy seguro que ellas nos ayudaron- suspira y la abraza-la noche está muy hermosa.

Ambos se contemplan, tratando de descubrir algo en la mirada del otro, lentamente aproximan sus rostros y se besan borrando así cualquier sufrimiento pasado.


	15. Encuentros

Encuentros

El final del año escolar se acerca y todo esto cambia el estado de ánimo de las Sailor, Dayane y Pier decidieron aceptar la invitación de Haruka y las demás a un festival, para Dayane significaba disfrutar de un momento en compañía de su hermano ,Aome, sus amigas y su novio algo totalmente alejado de sus actividades de Sailor y a pesar de las protestas de Pier sobre la vestimenta tradicional japonesa y lo incómoda de ésta , Dayane sospechaba que él dejaría eso de lado por continuar sus coqueteos hacia Haruka.

Ya en el estacionamiento del edificio, las Sailor se unieron a ellos junto con Seiya, la pequeña Aome jugaba feliz en brazos de Michiru, Dayane descubre un auto con la ayuda de Pier dejando a Haruka y Seiya muy asombrados al verlo.

-Pier cree que ya es momento de usarlo- el auto en cuestión es un Peugeot 908 de color azul.

-Sabes lo que este auto puede hacer- agrega Seiya.

-No conozco todos los aspectos técnicos- se escusa la morena- pero tampoco pienso andar corriendo como si fuera un fórmula 1, fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Hikari y Jacques y pienso cuidarlo muy bien.

-Probarlo sería…- Dayane silencia a Haruka.

-Primero lo conduzco yo y después te puedo dejar conducirlo- Seiya la observa haciendo un puchero- si te dejará conducirlo tendrías que prometerme no correr a más de la velocidad que yo te diga.

-Pueden continuar peleando- Noirciel aparece tras ellos- nosotros los esperamos.

-Iremos por delante para revisar el lugar- Lycan se coloca al costado de su compañera- usar eso están inútil.

Ambos lobos desaparecen en una ráfaga de viento.

-Bueno ya que Aome n va a soltarte vendrás conmigo- pregunta la morena a Michiru.

-Por supuesto- la peliturquesa sonríe a la niña.

-Hotaru, te gustaría acompañarlas- Pier sugiere a la pequeña Sailor.

Dayane mira a Pier algo molesta conociendo sus intenciones de ir con Haruka y además de alejarla de Seiya, no lo toma muy en serio y todos se dirigen al festival.

Todos disfrutan tanto de las atracciones como de la comida, Pier queda rezagado empujando el coche de Aome, una joven cruza algo apurada por su lado y tropieza, él la sostiene y evita que se caiga.

-Gracias- la rubia se levanta para agradecer a quien amablemente evitó que se rompiera la cabeza- es muy amable.

-No hay de que- el muchacho observa con asombro a la joven idéntica a su hermana – eh… excuse-moi señorita fue muy grosero de mi parte mi nombre es Pier Bruel y esta hermosa damita es Aome.

-Excuse… que… por que soy tan mala con los idiomas…- la rubia intenta responder algo ya que piensa que es un turista-my name is Serena Tsukino.

-No se preocupe hablo perfectamente su idioma- el castaño toma como algo realmente tierno la actitud de la muchacha- por cierto soy francés pero también tengo conocimientos de Inglaterra casi tan buenos como los de Japón.

Serena ya algo más relajada por no haberse topado con un turista observa a la niña que juega con su sonaja, se agacha y juega con ella. La pequeña la mira unos segundos y estira los brazos en su dirección, Pier asiente y deja que la cargue.

-Tu hermanita es muy linda- la bebé juega con los mechones del cabello de la rubia.

-Por fin alguien que no cree que ya soy viejo- recuerda los comentarios en broma de su hermana respecto a su edad- en realidad es mi sobrina.

-Guau, de verdad yo hubiera llegado a pensar que era tu hija.

-Ahí va mi autoestima- susurra derrotado ante la insinuación de su edad- te noto algo preocupada, buscas a alguien.

-Vine aquí con mis amigas, me distraje unos segundos y las perdí de vista- la rubia se excusa por su torpeza.

-Si quieres podemos acompañarte hasta que los encuentres- Serena acepta y continúa jugando con la niña.

Tras varios minutos, Serena observa a Darien en la distancia y se despide de Pier y la bebé agradeciendo su amabilidad.

Días después, Rei está algo preocupada por las visiones que ya sean vuelto rutinarias, entra al baño para refrescarse un poco , al abrir la puerta encuentra Dayane tirada en el piso.

-Ayuda, alguien por favor- Rei intenta levantar a su amiga- vamos Dayane reacciona.

-Rei, ¿que me pasó?- intenta pararse pero no puede- no llames a nadie, no quiero dar un espectáculo y tampoco quiero que Yuuko se preocupe.

-Debes ir a la enfermería- Rei está muy preocupada.

-Puedes acompañarme- esboza una ligera sonrisa- puedo caminar pero no sería malo tener cierto apoyo.

-Dayane eres igual que Yuuko- la Sailor de l fuego la regaña- nunca toman las cosas en serio.

Al llegar a casa Dayane recibe una llamada de Rei muy preocupada por su estado, le recomienda que descanse y que para la próxima no dudara en avisarle a Pier o a Yuuko si se siente mal, Dayane agradece su preocupación.

Tras terminar la plática se despide de su hermano puesto que tiene una cita con Seiya, él le pregunta si no verá a Haruka por casualidad, le explica que quizás por la noche y luego de aceptar sus consejos y las amenazas hacia su novio si no cuidaba de ella sube al ascensor. En la puerta del edificio Seiya la espera con dos cascos en la mano, tras mirarlo unos segundos y sonreírle ambos enrumban hacia el cine.

En el trayecto percibe una extraña energía y toma el comunicador de su bolso.

-La oscuridad se aproxima- Seiya detiene la moto al escuchar vagamente a su novia.

-Demasiado impertinentes- le sonríe- arruinaron nuestra cita.

-Desquítate con el monstruo cuando lo veas- enrumban hacia un parque cercano.

-¿Donde están?- pregunta la Sailor del aire ignorando a Seiya.

-Estamos en el parque numero…- un rayo proveniente del parque interrumpe la comunicación.

Haruka del otro lado de la comunicación se asusta al no tener más respuesta de Dayane, junto a Michiru caminan hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial y a pocas cuadras de allí perciben la presencia del enemigo, ambas apresuran la marcha.

-Como te atreves a dañar a esa chica la voz de una muchacha resuena en el parque- encima destruyes mi comunicador.

-Niña tonta tan sólo eres una minúscula molestia- el monstruo cuya apariencia es la de una geisha de largo kimono rojo , demuestra ser mas fuerte que sus predecesores se propone lanzar su ataque a la muchacha- una sola Sailor no me detendrá, perecerás en este lugar.

-Estas equivocada- esquiva el ataque del monstruo.

-La escasez de tu léxico tan sólo es un reflejo de tu ineptitud y tu ignorancia- el monstruo se burla de la Sailor y le lanza un ataque más fuerte.

-"Tierra tiembla"- la poderosa esfera de energía obliga al monstruo a retroceder.

-Estas bien- pregunta la peliturquesa luego de darse cuenta que no encontraron a Dayane si no a Serena.

-Gracias chicas pero yo pensé que ya no- algo confundida por su presencia- creí que las cosas eran diferentes entre nosotras.

-Digamos que fue una coincidencia- Sailor Plut que se une a sus compañeras intenta evitar más sospechas-"Grito mortal".

-Sailor Moon es necesario que actúes- la pequeña Saturn observa a la rubia.

-Por supuesto- toma su báculo y lanza su ataque-"Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada".

-Hermoso- la criatura desaparece rápidamente.

-Esperen por favor- el ruego de la rubia detiene a sus compañeras- necesito hablar con ustedes.

En tanto Sailor Lune y Sailor Fighter peleen contra el monstruo que demuestra tener más poder que sus anteriores enemigos, la apariencia de éste es la de una geisha de largo kimono azul, ambas luchan dudando que las demás lleguen a tiempo.

-Crees que podamos llegar a la siguiente función- pregunta la Star Light.

-Este no es el momento- Sailor Lune esquiva al monstruo.

-Entonces démonos prisa- le sonríe burlonamente.

-Eres…- el poder dedos voces del alma acercándose silencia sus palabras- es mejor que te marches.

-De que hablas- pregunta al notar la confusión en Sailor Lune.

-Las Sailor scout cuya voz del alma ha despertado- responde casi en un susurro- ellas no deben saber que estás aquí.

-No puedo irme y dejarte pelear sola- refuta muy preocupada.

-Ya lo tengo- saca el báculo y dirige su ataque al monstruo- espérame pronto te alcanzaré…"Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada".

Sailor Fighter se aleja y el monstruo desaparece como si fuera polvo llevado por el viento, las Sailor Scouts llegan y observan la escena.

-Creo que llegamos tarde- exclama Venus esbozando una risa- y al parecer Sailor Moon no está aquí.

-Eso es muy obvio- Sailor Mars regaña a su compañera.

-Así que tú también luchas de nuestro lado- pregunta Sailor Jupiter molesta por la actitud aparentemente altanera de Sailor Lune.

-Di lo mejor y vencí- exclama la morena dispuesta a marcharse- evité que alguien salga lastimado y tu actitud es muy descortés.

-No entiendo como Uranus y las demás pueden luchar con alguien como tú de su lado- la castaña la mira con desconfianza- tu actitud es demasiado sospechosa y no creo que pueda confiar en alguien que siempre oculta su rostro.

-yo pienso que es muy bonito- Sailor Lune le responde sarcásticamente mientras desliza sus dedos por el antifaz de mariposa que cubre su rostro- y no escondo nada malo tan sólo pretendo eliminar las amenazas contra nuestro sistema solar.

-Como podemos creerte si además usas el nombre de nuestra princesa.

-Mi existencia como guerrera es anterior a la de Sailor Moon- y de cierta forma les había dicho la verdad- soy una antigua guardiana del Milenio de Plata.

-Aun si eso fuera verdad, tú sólo aparece y desapareces- lanza un golpe hacia Sailor Lune- además haces que nuestras amigas se alejen.

-Yo no tengo la autoridad de prohibirle a las Sailor guerreras sobre que amistades tener- esquiva ágilmente el ataque de la castaña- mi único deseo es eliminar el mal que asecha este planeta.

-Como saber que no las engañas, nadie sabe de tu existencia- continúa su ataque- y quien sabe si al final tú resultas ser el verdadero enemigo.

-Tu no sabes nada- la mirada llorosa de Sailor Lune desconcierta a las Scouts- son apenas unas niñas que no conocen el significado de lo que sucede.

El comentario de la castaña molesta Sailor Lune, que pasa de estar a la defensiva a responder los ataques de Sailor Jupiter, amabas se lanzan contra su oponente. Sailor Jupiter cae de rodillas frente a sus compañeras, Sailor Lune yace espaldas a ellas a varios metros de distancia, tras unos segundos el antifaz que cubre su rostro cae al suelo partido en dos.

-Era mentira Hikari no duraría para siempre- el lamento no es escuchado por las scouts que sólo esperan poder ver el rostro de la misteriosa Sailor- fue el último baile al que fuimos juntas.

-Eres muy fuerte- Sailor Jupiter se pone de pie- creo que merecemos que nos muestres tu rostro.

-Ya nada importa- Sailor Lune recoge los pedazos del antifaz dispuesta a mostrar su rostro.

Uno de los últimos recuerdos de su hermana se ha ido, las sensaciones mezcladas por su temor a la profecía y el dolor que siente en el pecho la deprimen; Jupiter cree que las atacara por lo que en un repentino impulso lanza su ataque, su poder es repelido por otro.

-"Laser de estrella fugaz"- Sailor Fighter aparece frente a ellas dejándolas muy impresionadas- la batalla terminó, el monstruo ya no está.

-Sailor Fighter- exclama Venus- ¿por qué estas aquí?

-Mi presencia se debe a…- observa a Sailor Lune que esta por darse vuelta y la detiene- puede sentir una energía oscura en este planeta y recibí ordenes de regresar.

-Fue la princesa Kakyuu- pregunta Mercury.

Sailor Fighter no responde y toma la mano de Sailor Lune y desaparece junto con ella, dejando muy confundidas a las Sailor Scout.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Sailor Moon trata de aclarar los problemas con las outers.

-¿Por qué no podemos luchar juntas como lo hicimos contra Neherenia o Galaxia?

-Porque ahora todo es diferente- responde Sailor Uranus tratando de sonar firme.

-Como te dije antes Sailor Moon-interviene Neptune- cuando llegué el momento pelearemos juntas, seremos aliadas contra el enemigo.

-Princesa es mejor no confundir más las cosas- la voz de Plut se muestra amable pero muestra la misma postura que sus compañeras- estaremos alertas contra esta nueva amenaza.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, el enemigo es muy fuerte- finaliza la pequeña Sailor- se que pueden cuidarse, confiamos en usted, princesa.

-Chicas por qué- las súplicas dan paso a las lagrimas de la rubia- ¿por qué no podemos ser amigas?, ¿qué o quién se los impide?

-No se trata de eso- Sailor Uranus se esfuerza por no consolar a Serena- nuestros poderes son diferentes y serán más útiles cuando llegue el momento- suspira frustrada por lo que va a decir- no nos dejaremos llevar por sentimentalismos y lucharemos con todo nuestro poder para proteger al planeta.

Las lagrimas de Sailor Moon aumentan, el asombro ante las palabras de Uranus está presente en sus compañeras, se despiden con una sutil reverencia dejando sola a Sailor Moon ni siquiera las últimas palabras de Plut logran reconfortarla.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo princesa…procura seguir así porque la verdadera batalla está cerca.


	16. Baile de Máscaras

Baile de Máscaras

Después del encuentro entre las Sailor Scout y las Sailor guerreras, sumado al descubrimiento de la presencia de Sailor Fighter; Serena y sus amigos tienen la certeza de que el enemigo debe ser muy poderoso como para que Haruka acepta la presencia y ayuda de la Star Light en la inminente batalla. A su vez Rei y Lita sienten que las outers subestiman demasiado sus habilidades y que esto hace que marquen distancia, impidiendo así tratarse como amigas.

Los exámenes finales se acercan y todas estudian en casa de Darien, tanto por precaución como por ayuda puesto que Darien sería un excelente tutor y en el peor de los casos si el enemigo decidía hacer su aparición no los tomará desprevenidos. El sonido del timbre distrae al moreno que se escabulle de la pequeña riña que comienza entre su novia y Rei.

-Darien, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!- un anciano con marcado acento inglés saluda al moreno- espero no ser inoportuno.

-Claro que no- responde amablemente el moreno- pasa Albert.

-Sorry Darien, estoy algo retrasado- esboza una sonrisa- prometiste acompañarme en la próxima fiesta, claro que la invitación va dirigida también para tu linda novia y sus encantadoras amigas.

-No te entiendo.

-Verás, un buen amigo con el que comparto el sueño de apoyar a los jóvenes talentosos- ofrecerá una fiesta- le acerca las invitaciones- es un baile de mascaras, tal vez la idea te parezca algo extravagante pero creo que se divertirán bastante.

-Albert es demasiado- algo apenado por tantas atenciones- no te hubieras molestado.

-Don't worry- observa su reloj- debo irme, los espero a todos, good bye.

-Adiós, Albert- estrecha la mano del anciano y se queda pensativo, rememora el baile en el Milenio de Plata- una mascarada… la ultima fue…

-¿Qué descarada?- el tono algo molesto de su novia lo saca de sus pensamientos- vamos Darien, dime quien es esa chica que te está molestando.

-Serena yo… -Darien comienza a reír por el malentendido.

-Acaso ya no me quieres- Serena comienza a llorar- por eso te ríes, ella debe ser más bonita que yo… y encima te trajo una carta.

El llanto de serena llama la atención de sus amigas que se aproximan; Darien explica la confusión, serena se siente muy avergonzada y ya más calmada festeja junto a sus amigas por la idea de acudir a una fiesta y vestir trajes de época, tal y como en un cuento de hadas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Dayane observa muy molesta a Pier.

-Papá quería que fuera una sorpresa- se excusa el castaño.

-Claro y me vengo a enterar por las noticias.

-Olvidé que podría pasar eso.

-Bueno y cuando podré ver a tío Philippe- toma asiento frente a su hermano.

-Ya que su nombramiento oficial será en unas horas- la ve algo asustado- llegó hace dos días pero aún no se muda a la embajada.

-Esto es el colmo, lo nombran embajador y quién sabe cuando tendrá tiempo en su recargada agenda.

-Estás exagerando… no crees- sonríe intentando calmarla- te diré algo más y esto si te alegrará.

-No estoy de humor P.

-Ábrelo- le da un sobre sellado- léelo y dime que opinas.

Al ver el contenido del sobre se da cuenta de que es una invitación para una mascarada en la embajada de Francia, el fin de ésta es estrechar vínculos culturales y amistosos entre jóvenes estudiantes destacados tanto japoneses como extranjeros; interroga a Pier sobre los detalles olvidando su enojo que no sólo se debía a lo que le había ocultado su hermano sino también al encuentro con las Sailor Scout y su antifaz roto.

Pasados varios días, Dayane camina junto a Seiya en busca del traje para la fiesta.

-Este sitio es hermoso- Dayane observa cada rincón de la tienda- ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?

-Bueno me topé con la dueña por casualidad, una mujer muy amble y linda debo decir- observa como Dayane lo mira algo celosa- la ancianita me contó que todos los trajes son hechos a mano y que su abuela fue la que inauguró la tienda.

-Son tan hermosos- le da un beso en la mejilla- aún así me invitarás un helado en castigo por coquetear con ancianitas y por dártelas de payaso.

Tras dos horas de pruebas y cambios de idea que según las sospechas de Seiya eran parte del castigo; Dayane escogió un vestido azul claro con adornos de flores y bordados en hilos de plata aunque Seiya le sugirió uno color marfil que la haría lucir más bella y como una princesa, ella se negó alegando que con un miembro con titulo nobiliario en la familia era suficiente además d que ese tipo de color era más propio de una novia y que por el momento no tenía pensado lucir como una novia. Por su parte Seiya escogió un traje de color azul oscuro para estar a tono con su novia y que según la larga descripción de la vendedora estaba inspirado en la realeza europea del siglo XVI agregado a esto una peluca negra de cabello corto y los respectivos antifaces para ambos.

Ambos salen del local muy felices agradecen su tiempo a la anciana y se marchan en el auto de Dayane, Seiya logró convencerla para que le dejase conducir.

-Buenas tardes- una pareja entra en la tienda, el esposo de la dueña sale a atenderlos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- los observa con una sonrisa amable.

-Buscamos trajes de la época del renacimiento- exclama la rubia- para una mascada.

-Mascarada- corrige su novio- un hermoso vestido para esta igualmente bella damita.

-Tenemos diferentes modelos- señala varios trajes colgando de un mueble, pero uno llama la atención de la chica.

-Darien, este es muy lindo- los ojos de Serena parecen a punto de salirse- me veré bien con él, me recuerda al de la cenicienta en una película que vi.

-Si gusta puede probárselo- ofrece el anciano- los probadores están por allá.

-Sabes que para mí eres la más hermosa- sonríe a su novia- pruébatelo si deseas.

Serena observa su imagen en el espejo, el color azul claro del vestido combina con el de su cabello y los bordados le parecen realmente bellos; al abrir la cortina para preguntarle a Darien su opinión se queda boquiabierta al verlo con un traje azul oscuro que realzaba todos los atributos de Darien, ella no sabría definir todos los detalles de la ropa pero podría decir que lucía como un príncipe su príncipe, Serena parecía estar en las nubes, finalmente amos pagaron en caja y salieron muy contentos del lugar.

El día de la fiesta ha llegado, Dayane y Seiya platican con Pier y el padre de éste, Philippe Bruel, el recién nombrado embajador, la morena logra ubicar a sus amigas y las presenta a su tío; Seiya se une a la plática luego de esquivar varios coqueteos y peticiones de baile de varias chicas, su novia observa algo celosa y acepta la invitación de Haruka, su novio trató de no mostrar su descontento e invitó a bailar a Michiru.

-No está molesta- la suave voz de Michiru saca a Seiya de sus pensamientos- no siempre deberías mostrarte tan atento.

-Pero yo no hice nada- sustenta el muchacho.

-Es difícil no sentirse algo molesta, si ves que tantas chicas se acercan a la persona que más amas.

-Lo entiendo- observa en dirección de su novia- acaba de sacarme la lengua.

-Entonces no está molesta realmente- observa a Haruka reír con la morena- a pesar de mostrar tanta madurez no se puede negar que todavía es una niña.

-Hablas como si fueras mucho mayor - sonríe a la peliturquesa.

-Espero no como una anciana- agrega Michiru.

-Por supuesto que no.

Al iniciar la siguiente pieza Seiya y Haruka intercambian parejas, Dayane observa en la distancia a Pier platicando con Setsuna y Hotaru. Del otro lado del salón Serena conversa con sus amigas, poco después Darien la saca a bailar demostrando así que el baile ya no es su punto débil o al menos no tanto como creía.

-Darien, lo siento- la rubia se disculpa luego de pisarle.

-Sólo fue un pequeño apretón- le sonríe y le susurra- de quien fue la idea de las pelucas.

-Mina- observa a su amiga- creía que sería divertido y escogió un color diferente para cada una.

-En bailes como este el objetivo es no descubrir la identidad- acaricia la mejilla de Serena- de los demás hasta antes de las doce.

-Suena romántico- mira los rizos de la larga peluca de color negro que luce- y creo que nadie podría imaginar que soy yo.

Un poco más cansados, Darien se ofrece a traerle una bebida y Serena le indica que va a esperarlo en uno de los balcones; sin querer tropieza con una pareja que bailaba elegantemente, comienza a disculparse pero al escuchar la voz del muchacho, la rubia reconoce su voz.

-Haruka, ¿eres tú?- Serena se sorprende al encontrarse con ella- entonces tú eres Michiru, ¿verdad?

-Cabeza de bon bon- Haruka intenta ubicar a Dayane en medio de la multitud y a la vez trata de no verse descubierto por Serena- supongo que viniste con tus amigas.

-No olvides a su novio- agrega su compañero que también luce muy asombrada por alguna ironía del destino ambas hermanas lucen el mismo traje y peinado, claro que Serena usa una peluca pero si alguien las viera podría equivocarse.

-El señor Albert nos invitó supongo que a ustedes también- algo apenada porque cree que incomoda a las guerreras- quedé en verme con Darien en la terraza, fue muy agradable verlas.

-Fue un gusto- exclaman a la vez.

Serena se marcha algo triste creyendo que las chicas no deseaban su compañía, Haruka y Michiru en tanto tratan de ubicar a Dayane y Seiya, logran ver al muchacho en dirección del balcón pero el parece no notarlas.

-La Luna es muy hermosa esta noche- apoyada a un pequeño arbusto que rodea el barandal, Dayane medita en voz alta- ahora no, no quiero que esta noche se arruine.

Unos pasos tras ella la interrumpen sus palabras, al voltear aunque su visión comienza a ser borrosa puede distinguir los colores del traje de Seiya; el dolor en su pecho se incrementa y el miedo de no volver a Seiya con él, se acerca al muchacho que la observa sonriente y lleva un vaso de jugo en una mano, logra darle un beso y susurrar un te amo antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

-¡Serena!- el dolor en la voz del chico es evidente y quita el antifaz de la chica.

En el balcón adyacente una muchacha contemplaba la escena algo apenada pero al ver ese beso y después oír su nombre su mundo parecía a punto de colapsar; tras ella percibe unos pasos.

-¡Dayane!- con un rápido, movimiento Seiya salta al balcón continuo al ver a su novia inconsciente- reacciona por favor, todo va a estar bien.

-Darien tu la besaste- las palabras salen en un lamento- es la amiga de Rei, la chica de la que me hablaste pero si es…

-Serena yo… creí que eras tú- Darien no sabe como explicarse.

-Eso no importa, que alguien llame un medico- el grito angustiado de Seiya los interrumpe- nadie suponía que nos encontraríamos de eta forma.

-Seiya por favor… sácame de aquí- el susurro de Dayane es apenas audible, vuelve a quedar inconsciente.

-Por supuesto- el moreno carga a la chica y le susurra- sostente bien, yo me haré cargo de todo.

Seiya salta del balcón desapareciendo de la vista de la pareja; Serena ve con lágrimas en los ojos a su novio, jamás hubiera imaginado que el se atrevería a besar a otra chica, Darien espera que ella no malinterprete las cosas ya que Dayane aparentemente no se encontraba consciente y debido a la oscuridad el no veía bien, Serena se marcha sin dejar que continúe.

-Es mejor que te lleve a casa- Seiya abraza a Dayane- prometo no llevarte al hospital.

-Solo quiero descansar un rato- antes que continúe lo silencia con una seña- nunca creí que estaría tan cerca de ella.

-Nadie imaginaría- un poco más calmado- Haruka y las demás deben haber notado este lío y supongo que tu hermano esta vez si va a matarme.

-No lo creo- abre su pequeño bolso de cuentas y saca su celular- les diré que nos vamos… la oscuridad se aproxima.

-yo me encargaré de todo- observa a su alrededor y ubica el lugar de donde una energía maligna- primero habla con Haruka.

-Ella está cerca…- con una mano en el pecho- se que podrán encargarse de todo y aunque detesté dejar mi responsabilidad en otras manos, confío en que lo vencerán.

-Es por ella que te pones así- sostiene cariñosamente la mano de Dayane que luce menos débil- por alguna razón su cercanía te lastima.

-No se que es exactamente- sonríe tratando de calmar a su novio, abre su comunicador- Haruka por favor ayúdenlas en lo que sea necesario, no quiero que nadie salga herido.

-De acuerdo- la voz de Haruka parece menos preocupada al escuchar a la morena- estas bien.

-Yo la cuidaré- exclama Seiya.

-Después discutimos- Michiru se une a la discusión- márchense ahora y por cierto Pier me dijo que trajo el azul y que las llaves están en tu bolso, tengan cuidado.

Dayane se despide de sus amigas y Seiya la lleva a su auto, Setsuna y Hotaru la esperan en el estacionamiento, los cuatro se marchan rápidamente.

En tanto en los jardines de la embajada, un monstruo cuya apariencia es similar a la esfinge, lucha contra Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, Tras varios ataques las Sailor Scout también se unen a la pelea.

El monstruo demuestra ser muy fuerte tal y como lo advirtió su predecesor, las chicas esquivan sus ataques pero el monstruo parece no bajar la guardia.

-"Tierra tiembla"- una poderosa energía se dirige al monstruo.

-"Maremoto de Neptuno"- otra energía es lanzada.

-Maldición -el monstruo cae de rodillas- estúpidas Sailor, sus esfuerzos no servirán de nada obtendremos las voces del alma y todo quedará destruido.

-Ustedes… vinieron- Serena observa asombrada a las guerreras.

-Esto aún no ha terminado- Uranus señala al monstruo que prepara un nuevo ataque.

-Sailor Moon hazlo- agrega Tuxedo Mask.

-"Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada"- usando más energía de la normal la rubia logra eliminar a la criatura.

-Lo logramos- vitorea la Sailor del fuego.

-Gracias a ustedes- exclama Sailor Moon que en todo momento evita ver a su amado.

-Dijimos que pelearíamos contra el nuevo enemigo- exclama Uranus- siempre que haya un intruso nuestro deber será eliminarlo.

-Es verdad, pase lo que pase lo haremos- finaliza Neptune- es hora de irnos.

-No piensan decir más- increpa Jupiter- es lo que esa Sailor les ha dicho.

-Jupiter muy pronto todo será revelado- Neptune detiene a su compañera de hacer algo imprudente- hasta entonces, las cosas deben seguir por el mismo camino.

Las outers desaparecen y dejan muy confundidas a sus amigas aunque para Serena el problema en este momento es otro; todas abandonan su transformación incluido Darien, las chicas se marchan dejándolos platicar a solas.

-La mirabas muy preocupado, como si…- la rubia tiene las manos colocadas en puños- tu siempre has sido muy amable pero ahora yo vi…

-A la única persona a la que amo es a ti- la mira fijamente- me he topado con ella varias veces y como te habrá contado Rei sabes que su situación es difícil y de alguna manera me sentí identificado con ella, no es una mala persona- suspira mas tranquilo si no te lo dije antes era por no molestarte odio aquello que te haga sufrir y mas aun me odie por ser yo el que te cause ese dolor.

-Ella se veía muy enferma- se acerca lentamente y toma la mano de Darien- es muy grave lo que tiene.

-Tu siempre preocupada por los demás, es una de las razones por las que me enamore de ti- besa el dorso de la mano de la rubia- no sabría decirte que es exactamente, creo que una enfermedad cardiaca; sinceramente espero que esté bien.

-Nunca imaginé ver a Seiya tan mal- reflexiona acerca de esto – ella podría ser… Sailor Lune.

-Yo también creí eso- acota Darien- pero por lo que te han contado las chicas, Sailor Lune es muy fuerte y si comparásemos su situación con la de Hotaru todo es distinto, por lo que entendí la enfermedad de Dayane es hereditaria, su padre tenía falleció a causa de eso.

-Pobre chica parece sufrir tanto- apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Darien- crees que sepa lo de Seiya.

-Es difícil saberlo- besa la cabeza de su novia- supongo que le guarda algunos secretos.

-Lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma- una lagrima corre por su mejilla- tuve celos pero ahora puedo entender a Dayane, si creyera que voy a morir lo último que desearía sería...

-Lo sé- Darien toma el rostro de la chica y la besa tiernamente- te amo mas que nada, mas que a mi propia vida.

-Yo también te amo Darien- abraza a su novio y continúa con el beso dejando atrás cualquier duda o temor que hubiese surgido.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y bueno creo que por unas semanas no subiré nada porque voy a terminar la historia y subo los capitulos de una sola vez, además quiero enfocarme en mi otro fic y un nuevo proyecto. Sigan disfrutando y dejen sus reviews se acepta sugerencias para el final ja ja gracias por leer.

Mizunolady


	17. La princesa despierta

La princesa despierta

Un jardín enorme, un mar de rosas rojas rodea a Darién, en el horizonte la silueta de una mujer se aleja, corre tras ella pero no logra alcanzarla.

-Espera- despierta muy sorprendido ya que a diferencia de sus sueños recientes, este no le trajo la sensación de dolor o miedo, tan sólo una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

Observa su reloj, se pone de pie y se apresura ya que quedó en ir a visitar el jardín botánico junto a las chicas, de alguna manera planea alegrar a Serena con esta visita ya que notó que el encuentro con Dayane la había incomodado bastante aunque fingía que no le daba mayor importancia.

Las sospechas hacia Dayane cesaron luego de que Rei fuera a una cena en casa de Yuuko donde vio a Dayane; la francesa platicó sobre su relación sobre Seiya y como buscaba evitar que la popularidad de su novio arruinara su relación, además le dijo que se sentía muy avergonzada por lo sucedido en la fiesta pero no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó puesto que se sentía muy mal y aunque hubiera deseado disculparse en persona su hermano había extremado cuidados y prácticamente no podía salir de casa, finalmente Rei les platico del desmayo de Dayane en el baño de la escuela.

Dayane esperaba a Seiya, ya que luego de muchos ruegos había logrado convencer a Pier para que la dejase salir con su novio, aunque tuvo que escuchar muchas recomendaciones y amenazas para Seiya, cuando Seiya llegó ambos partieron abordó del auto de la morena pero el no quiso darle detalles del lugar de su cita, tras varios minutos de viaje la morena saca su celular algo molesta llamando la atención de su novio.

-Si vas a arruinar mi cita siguiéndome- Dayane miraba al espejo retrovisor y decide poner el teléfono en altavoz-al menos espero que nos invites el almuerzo.

-No te preocupes se lo diré- el tono de Michiru intentando sofocar la risa se deja oír- Haruka no tiene ningún inconveniente en aceptar tu oferta.

-Me alegro y disculpa por hablarte en ese tono- mira a Seiya que rompe en una sonora carcajada- claro que también invitará el almuerzo de ustedes, Haruka es tan amable.

-Si lo es- la suave risa de la peliturquesa resuena en el teléfono- nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, hasta entonces disfruta tu cita.

-Gracias Michiru eres una gran amiga- responde amablemente la morena.

-Y algo manipuladora- el tono sarcástico de Haruka se deja oír.

-Nada de quejas que estoy molesta por esto- exclama Dayane- así que pediré un gran almuerzo.

-Yo tengo un enorme apetito- Seiya se une a la conversación- espero que ustedes no sean como yo o Haruka se vería en problemas.

La comunicación se corta, Dayane y Seiya llegan al jardín botánico y pasean por diferentes zonas observando las diversas especies del lugar, tras algunos minutos de caminata Seiya la lleva a un enorme jardín de rosas rojas dejándola sin palabras al contemplar tanta belleza, le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice que le tiene una sorpresa que espere pues ira por ella.

Dayane observa detenidamente una rosa y deja a su mente vagar por los recuerdos de su vida pasada, el antiguo Reino de la Tierra y su infancia a lado de Endymion, súbitamente comienza a faltarle el aire y la presión en su pecho es tan intensa que cae de rodillas, logra distinguir una silueta aproximándose antes de desplomarse.

-Dayane reacciona- Darien intenta reanimarla, toma su pulso y nota que éste es muy débil así como su respiración.

Siguiendo sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios, Darien practica la RCP, no se percata de la cercanía de Serena.

-Darien… pero que estas… - nota que algo anda mal- ¿qué le pasó?

-No lo sé- le alcanza su celular- es grave, hay que llamar una ambulancia.

-¡Dayane!- el grito de Seiya los interrumpe.

Al llegar la ambulancia Seiya se sube rápidamente, Serena al verlo tan nervioso decide acompañarlo, Darien se queda para esperar a las chicas e informarles lo sucedido. Fuera de la sala de emergencia, Serena intenta calmar a Seiya, cuando el médico sale sólo les informo que pasaron a Dayane a una habitación y una vez que este instalada podrán pasar a verla.

Por otra parte en la recepción del hospital Darien y las chicas lucen preocupados, Rei llama a casa de Dayane para avisarle a Pier; Haruka y Michiru se encuentran en otra área del hospital vigilando la situación y rogando que ambas hermanas no se encuentren.

Cuando Dayane despierta, Seiya yace al borde de su cama, el toma una de sus manos y la besa, sus ojos lucen llorosos, la morena no soporta verlo así y se lanza a sus brazos.

-Tontito, aún no pienso irme- le sonríe e intenta reconfortarlo- escuché que hablabas con alguien.

-Eh… si- algo nervioso por mencionar la presencia de Serena.

-Es ella verdad- mira a su novio- se preocupó al verte tan angustiado.

-Si, me acompañó hasta aquí- observa a la morena pensando en que pueda celarlo.- pero no te moles…

-Quiero hablar con ella-sus palabras lo dejan mudo.

-¡Qué!- algo temeroso por las posibles consecuencias- no deberías.

-Confía en mi, ¿si?

-De acuerdo- suspira derrotado- si me ves de esa manera no puedo negarme.

-Gracias, sabes que por eso y más te amo… por cierto diles a Haruka y Michiru señala en una dirección- que estoy bien y que ya me siento mejor.

-De acuerdo- le da un beso corto en los labios- supongo que no debo hablar de esto con ellas, te amo.

Seiya sale de la habitación y deja entrar a Serena que luce muy confundida de que Dayane quiera hablar con ella, observa las miradas entre ambos y luego toma asiento cerca a la cama de Dayane.

-Tenía razón cuando dijo que eras muy amable- Dayane mira a Serena atentamente.

-Seiya te dijo eso- algo nerviosa por el cumplido.

-No, fue Darien- recuerda como conoció a Darien aunque por ese entonces no sabía que era Endymion- me habló de su novia, hablaba de ti con tanta devoción y admiración y ahora puedo darme cuenta de porque.

-Darien me contó que se conocían- ya menos nerviosa al notar la actitud amable de la morena- se que han coincidido algunas veces.

-Quieres saber… si siento algo por él- ríe ante su franqueza y la timidez de la rubia- Darien es muchacho muy apuesto y una persona muy buena pero él ya está enamorado con locura de una tierna, bondadosa y amable jovencita.

-Pero yo no quise- algo avergonzada.

-eso fue lo que me dijo y por otra parte yo amo al muchacho que acaba de salir y al que casi mató del susto- sonríe por su comentario- no pretendo hacerte sentir mal simplemente digo la verdad, tu eres una chica muy linda no sólo por fuera sino por dentro eso es lo que Darien ve en ti, nunca creas que vales menos que nadie, nunca.

Dayane intenta levantarse, Serena trata de impedírselo pero ella le pide que la acompañe a dar una vuelta, le cuenta que no le gustan los hospitales y ya que le prometió a Seiya no escaparse al menos desea cambiar de aire; Serena acepta su petición y la ayuda a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, salen de la habitación, toman el ascensor y salen a los jardines del hospital.

Ambas platican de temas triviales, de su amistad con Rei e incluso sus sueños a futuro; por un lado Serena logra borrar la imagen negativa de Dayane como su posible rival amorosa y en tanto la morena descubre toda la bondad y amabilidad de su hermana confirmando así que la profecía podría ser errónea.

-Entrégame tu voz- la voz de un monstruo interrumpe la plática -tu voz del alma será mía.

La apariencia del monstruo se asemeja a una enfermera que tiene un bisturí por brazo derecho; la criatura las ataca derribándolas de lados opuestos, Dayane cae tras unos arbustos con la silla de ruedas sobre ella y Serena queda a algunos metros delante del monstruo recostada sobre el borde de una fuente.

Una rosa roja detiene la atención del monstruo en Serena, las Sailor Scout combaten con él mientras Tuxedo Mask ayuda a Serena.

-"Saeta llameante de Marte"- la Sailor del fuego ataca al monstruo.

-Pareces un poco más fuerte que tus amigas- se mofa el monstruo- pero igual te derrotaré junto a las demás y la voz de esa chiquilla será mía.

-No te lo permitiremos- Venus lanza su poder- "Beso de amor y belleza de Venus"

-Chicas las ayudaré- Serena saca su medallón- "Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación"

-Así que una Sailor- el monstruo derriba a las scout- será más divertido.

-No vas a lastimarla- exclama Tuxedo Mask.

-Como te atreviste a atacar a una chica convaleciente, es una persona muy amable, no te lo perdonaré- muy molesta la rubia- soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna.

-Primer paso deshacerme de los estorbos- el monstruo lanza una ráfaga de bisturíes que aprisiona a las scouts y a Tuxedo Mask contra los arboles circundantes- ahora si tu voz será mía.

-No te será tan fácil- Sailor Moon saca su báculo para destruirlo pero en un rápido movimiento logra atraparla.

-Vamos que esperas canta para mí- el monstruo afianza su agarre en la garganta de la rubia.

-"Tierra tiembla"- el poder de Uranus hace que suelte a Sailor Moon.

-Maldita, me las pagarás- lanza nuevamente una ráfaga de bisturíes que la Sailor del aire esquiva gracias a su velocidad.

-Sailor Moon, estas bien- Neptune ayuda a Sailor Moon a levantarse- puedes pelear.

-Neptune, cuidado- Uranus advierte a su compañera demasiado tarde y ambas caen prisioneras del ataque del monstruo- es más fuerte de lo que creíamos.

-chicas- Sailor Moon yace impotente y como único rival frente al enemigo.

El monstruo se abalanza nuevamente sobre la rubia y reinicia la prensa en su cuello, los gritos de impotencia de sus amigas son interrumpidos cuando los sollozos de Sailor Moon cambian por una hermosa y alegre melodía y la luna creciente en su frente comienza a brillar.**(N.A.: al pie del capitulo)**

-Suéltala ahora mismo- una roca golpea el rostro del monstruo que deja caer a Sailor Moon al borde de la inconsciencia- no vas a lastimar a nadie mas.

-Mocosa insolente, como te atreves- Dayane no hace caso de las palabras del monstruo y sólo mira a Uranus y Neptune muy decidida a actuar.

-"Eternal Sailor Lune, transformación"- la morena deja a todos muy impresionados con esta revelación.

-Otra Sailor- se burla de ella- son tan molestas, todas ellas no pudieron vencerme y crees que tú sola lo lograrás.

-No soy muy fácil de vencer- lanza su ataque-"Ventisca lunar"

-Eso es todo- resiste el ataque que la hizo tambalear- pero una Sailor no es suficiente.

-Pasando por la oscuridad de la noche y también por la atmosfera de este planeta, soy una estrella fugaz, soy Sailor Star Fighter.

-Llegas tarde- regaña Sailor Lune.

-Alguien se escapó de su habitación- revisa a Sailor Moon, que se tambalea levemente- acabemos con esto y luego me regañas... "Laser de estrella fugaz"

Ambas guerreras se cubren mutuamente e intentan debilitar al monstruo, Sailor Moon trata de liberar a sus amigas mientras Fighter distrae al monstruo, el enemigo se da cuenta que Sailor Lune está por atacarlo golpeando a Fighter y apresando a Sailor Lune.

-Te quitaré tu voz tan sólo por diversión- ahoga a la morena de la misma manera que lo hizo con su hermana, los sollozos de ésta se convierten en una hermosa y melancólica melodía similar a la de la rubia, la luna creciente en su frente comienza a brillar- también posees una voz poderosa, será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-No se la quitarás- Neptune aún lastimándose los brazos, logra escapar y ataca al monstruo-"Maremoto de Neptuno".

-Neptune, no lo hagas- las palabras de Uranus desconciertan a las demás.

Sailor Lune yace en el piso, Fighter se aproxima a ayudarla, la peliturquesa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el monstruo, que logra agrandar las heridas en sus brazos; intempestivamente logra capturarla y muy satisfecho con esto comienza a estrangularla.

Uranus grita desesperadamente, Sailor Moon está aún muy débil para ayudarla al igual que Sailor Lune, una lágrima corre por el rostro de la peliturquesa cuando el símbolo de su planeta aparece en su frente y la voz que oculta su poder rodea el lugar con su armónica tonada.

-Neptune- el grito de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Lune representando todo el dolor al ver el sacrificio de su amiga.

Una ráfaga de viento rodea la zona, Sailor Lune esta de pie y la luna creciente de su frente brilla fuertemente, cuando su luz se opaca las ataduras de todos han desaparecido y ante ellas una mujer con largo vestido blanco anudado al cuello, una estola de color beige rodea sus hombros y una luna creciente yace en su frente, de alguna manera su apariencia trae a la mente de las scouts el recuerdo de Black Lady pero el poder que proviene de ella no es oscuro.

-Ha despertado- Sailor Uranus mira impresionada, sosteniendo a Neptune.

-Entonces ella es…- Fighter observa atentamente.

-Eso no te pertenece- exclama la mujer.

-Tu quien eres para reclamarla, su poder será mío- se burla el monstruo.

Dayane ha despertado como la princesa de la Luna, como la princesa Dayane tan sólo estira una mano y la esfera de color turquesa salida del cuerpo de su amiga se dirige a ella.

-"Maremoto de Neptuno"- el poder de la voz del alma destruye al monstruo.

-Hermoso- la criatura queda reducida a polvo.

-LO destruyo- exclaman con asombro las Sailor Scout.

Igual que Sailor Moon- agrega Mars muy confundida.

-Sabes que no me gustan estas situaciones, pronto estará bien- observa a Uranus con una sonrisa y ella se aparta del cuerpo de Neptune-"Maremoto de Neptuno".

-El agua de la fuente se transforma en un remolino que rodea el cuerpo de Sailor Neptune, logrando así que vuelva a la normalidad.

-Debemos marcharnos- agrega Fighter ante el revuelo causado- ya todo se ha descubierto.

-¿Quién eres realmente?- pregunta Tuxedo Mask que sostiene a Sailor Moon.

-Soy la princesa de la Luna- una nueva ráfaga de viento la convierte en Sailor Lune, observa a las Sailor Scout y a su hermana- pero para ti solo soy Dayane espero que pronto lo recuerdes Endymion.

-Dayane, espera- Mars trata de detenerla- tu no puedes ser…

-Rei… tan sólo te diré algo más Gemini- una ráfaga de viento detiene a la Sailor de fuego.

Cuando el viento se disipa sólo las Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask permanecen junto a la fuente, sus heridas han desaparecido, se observan unos a otros muy confundidos pero el significado de las palabras de Dayane se repite, Gemini… gemelas, hermanas gemelas.

* * *

Para este capítulo me inspire en la ova de Rayearth, la 3 en la parte final donde se escucha el canto de la princesa Esmeralda como una meoldía alegre al inicio de esta ova, esta voz correspondería a Serena y la parte en donde es una canción mas triste sería la voz de Dayane; espero que disfruten este capitulo el final ya esta cerca sigan leyendo y si pueden una review, gracias.

Mizunolady.


	18. Profecía

Profecía

Hace cuatro días que se descubrió la identidad de Dayane y dos desde que no va a la escuela, cualquier trabajo pendiente de la escuela lo mandó con Yuuko, Rei platicó con su amiga para averiguar algo mas lo único que supo fue que Dayane había viajado a Okinawa supuestamente a visitar a su nana; aunque era de esperar que esto no fuese verdad ya que al haber un nuevo enemigo como Sailor no abandonaría la ciudad ante la amenaza.

Esa misma noche en la azotea de un edificio, un gran jardín se extiende rodeando de aire fresco la concurrida zona, cinco siluetas sobresalen en las sombras de la noche, iluminada tan sólo por las estrellas.

-La verdad será revelada- explica Haruka.

-No pudimos impedirlo- con cierta molestia en la peliturquesa.

-Esconderla a costa de tu vida… no me importa que haya pasado- la morena suspira y continúa-me alegra que estés bien y también descubrí que Serena no hará efectiva la profecía.

-Al parecer el enemigo juega con nosotras-acota Setsuna.

-No podemos permitirlo- sentencia Hotaru.

-Pienso que hay algo más tras todos los ataques y las visiones- recuerda las palabras de Sailor Jupiter- si las cosas fueran al revés.

-Ni tú ni Serena son capaces de algo así-exclama Haruka- ambas son incapaces de tal bajeza.

-Creo que el enemigo ha interferido con todo-sugiere Michiru.

-Buscando tentarlas y haciendo que duden- explica la peliverde- finalmente el miedo las hará cometer un error.

-La oscuridad puede usar nuestras debilidades como su mejor arma-agrega Hotaru.

-Pase lo que pase nuestro deber es proteger el planeta de cualquier amenaza- la morena mira a las Sailor- sea quien sea, no permitiremos que nos utilice ni que destruya nuestro planeta.

-Princesa ante todo debemos protegerla- Haruka muestra su decisión.

-Todas somos Sailor guerreras, fuimos dotadas de un poder superior para proteger este sistema solar- sonríe a sus amigas- nuestro deber es ese y prometo cumplirlo.

-Cumpliremos con ello, es una promesa- le dice Michiru.

-Es una promesa-sentencian las otras.

En tanto Serena está con Darien platicando en su apartamento, recuerda todo lo que habló con Dayane y sus últimas palabras hacia Rei.

-Darien, ¿por qué nunca supe de ella?- dirige una mirada nostálgica a su amado.

-No sé que decirte, todo es tan confuso- el ha tratado de comprender las palabras de Dayane pero no encuentra una respuesta- sabes que no recordamos todo de nuestras vidas pasadas y es probable que haya muchas cosas que la Reina Serenity ocultó.

-Pero una hermana es algo que…- negando con la cabeza- no entiendo porque hizo algo así.

-Luna y Artemis están investigando acerca de esto- suspira y besa la cabeza de su novia- por ahora sólo debemos esperar, ellos son nuestra fuente más cercana para saber del pasado.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Luna y Artemis se ven alertados por la presencia de una extraña energía, deciden investigar su procedencia, finalmente ésta los lleva al parque en el cual Rini llegó a esta era, ambos observan los alrededores a la espera de un ataque enemigo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo- una voz femenina y la silueta de un lobo plateado surge de las sombras, en su frente una marca de luna creciente destaca.

-Demasiado diría yo- agrega otro lobo plateado, ubicándose al costado del primero- gusto en verlos Luna, Artemis.

-Ustedes son…- la voz algo dudosa del gato.

-Lycan y Noirciel- Luna confirma las sospechas- creímos que habían muerto cuando el Milenio de Plata fue destruido.

-Citando a Mark Twain, los rumores de nuestra muerte han sido exagerados- Lycan algo molesto por el comentario- al igual que ustedes sobrevivimos.

-La Reina Serenity nos otorgó una nueva oportunidad para vivir una vida tranquila y feliz- agrega la loba.

-Pero ese no es el motivo de esta reunión- recrimina la gata.

-Los hicimos venir para decirles la verdad- Noirciel observa a Lycan.

-Sobre Sailor Lune, es decir la Princesa Dayane y lo relacionado a los últimos acontecimientos- acota el lobo.

Noirciel y Lycan relatan la historia de las dos castas habitantes de la Luna, el amor entre el Rey Daynard y la Reina Serenity, la profecía que existía en torno al nacimiento de gemelos y como la existencia de Dayane que se mantuvo oculta; la vida de Dayane viviendo en el Reino de la Tierra y como eligió seguir las costumbres lycanas convirtiéndose en una guerrera, protegiendo al Milenio de Plata des el sistema solar externo, finalmente hablan de la muerte y destrucción del Reino Lunar. También platican sobre el poder que usó de manera parcial lo que le permitió crear los talismanes y la copa lunar

Luna y Artemis lucen muy impactados ante tal revelación pero defienden fervientemente a Serena alegando que ella es una buena persona, con un corazón tan puro que sería incapaz de lastimar a otro. Los lobos expresan similares argumentados hacia Dayane.

-Lo más probable es que el enemigo busque corromperlas- argumenta Lycan- sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, si lograse que pelen entre ellas y se destruyan la una a la otra, al deshacerse de los usuarios del Cristal de Plata, nuestro fin y el de este planeta sería inevitable.

-Simplemente- Noirciel interrumpe la visión extremista de su compañero-lo más prudente es que ambas se mantengan alejadas, no queremos darle la oportunidad al enemigo, estaremos alerta hasta que llegue el momento de la batalla final.

Con un asentimiento hacia los gatos, ambos lobos desaparecen en medio de una ráfaga de viento.

Luna y Artemis llegan al templo Hikawa en donde las chicas y Darien estaban reunidos. Los gatos inician su relato con la historia de las castas en la Luna, continúan con los padres de las princesas y luego hablan de la hermana que permaneció oculta, su estancia en la Tierra junto a sus guardianes, de pronto Endymion los interrumpe…

-Yo puedo continuar esta parte- agrega el moreno sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-¿De qué hablas Darien?- pregunta Serena algo preocupada.

-En un primer momento no podía recordar- inicia su relato- pero ahora se que Dayane y yo nos conocíamos desde nuestra vida pasada, era un niño cuando la vi por primera vez…

Darien narra como conoció a Dayane poco después de la muerte de la Reina Kayla, la amistad que surgió entre ellos y que con el correr de los años se consolidó, recordó también los poderes curativos que Dayane poseía en ese entonces y como siempre parecía estar en conexión con la naturaleza; finalmente relata como abandonó la zona y se marchó repentinamente, nunca supo más de ella.

Luna y Artemis retoman la historia explicando que Dayane retornó a la Luna para pedir a la Reina Serenity le permitiese ser una guerrera y logró esto viajando al sistema solar externo, permaneció oculta de las outers gracias a que estuvo en Saturno y el poder de la guerrera durmiente desvió la atención de ella. Ad portas de la caída del Reino Lunar ella retornó a la Luna y fue cuando murió en palacio, finalizan relatando que fue la reina Serenity quien les encomendó a las outers el cuidado de Dayane.

-Aunque esa profecía exista- Lita ve a sus amigas- todas conocemos a Serena y sabemos que ella nunca lastimaría a nadie, porque no creer que es ella la que quiere lastimarla.

-Lita cálmate- la peliazul intenta contener a la castaña.

-Ella lo sabe… por eso ha preferido alejarse- Rei deja atónitas a sus amigas-el enemigo puede buscar que nos enfrentemos y así le sería más fácil lograr su objetivo.

-Esa una gran probabilidad- exclama Mina- entonces debemos estar alerta.

-Rei acaso tratas de defenderla- la voz de Lita suena muy molesta.

-Yo sólo trato de poner las cosas en perspectiva- agrega la morena, aunque claramente se siente dividida entre el afecto que siente hacia ambas hermanas- conozco a Dayane y se que tampoco sería capaz de algo así.

-Pues tendrás que elegir de parte de quien estas- sentencia la castaña.

-¡Ya basta!- la voz exasperada de Serena sorprende a todos- no se dan cuenta de lo que dicen, están hablando de luchar entre nosotras, se supone que todas somos Sailor Scout que protegen este planeta… además Dayane es mi… ella siempre estuvo sola y al renacer en esta era en vez de vivir una vida normal y feliz tuvo que pasar por mucho sufrimiento y luego se convirtió en un Sailor y ahora ustedes tratan de verla como el enemigo, como mi rival.

-Serena nosotras no quisimos…- Lita intenta excusarse pero Darien la interrumpe.

-Se como te sientes y nadie piensa eso- pasa un brazo alrededor de ella- ahora todos estamos muy nerviosos, lo mejor será hacer caso del consejo de Dayane y mantenernos al margen hasta que demos con el paradero del enemigo, luego aclararemos cualquier duda.

La plática concluye a pesar de las dudas en las chicas, Rei por un lado se debate entre juzgar a su nueva amiga y el apoyo incondicional a su mejor amiga; de otro lado la rubia se sentía confundida por la existencia de su hermana y la simpatía que había nacido luego de platicar con ella, las palabras de Darien logran reconfortarla, él la deja en su casa y se marcha a su apartamento.

Darien contempla el ocaso desde la ventana de su habitación, también tiene sentimientos encontrados por ambas hermanas, por un lado el amor infinito hacia Serena y la firme certeza de la bondad en ella y por otro está el afecto hacia la amiga tanto del pasado como del presente y tener a su vez plena seguridad en que tampoco sería capaz de lastimar a alguien; repentinamente una risa burlona procedente del interior de su habitación lo distrae de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta el moreno.

-Serás una carnada perfecta para mis planes- surgen varios hilos negros a manera de telaraña- además de tu voz me apoderaré de las otras y eliminaré a las Sailor.

-Suéltame maldita-Darien se ve envuelto por los hilos e intenta en vano romper sus ataduras, que finalmente lo envuelven en un capullo.

La imagen de una viuda negra gigante con el torso de una mujer se deja ver antes de desaparecer llevándose a Endymion.

-¡Endymion!- el grito sofocado de Dayane alerta a las outers y a Seiya.

-Es la próxima víctima- agrega Michiru viendo el reflejo en su espejo- al parecer una alimaña, ha sido capturado.

-Iremos a ayudarlo- responde Seiya.

-Sabes que Sailor Moon estará ahí- acota Haruka.

-La princesa no permitirá que lo lastimen- increpa algo nerviosa la peliverde.

-Debemos ir- finaliza Hotaru.

-Sabemos los riesgos y además es más que obvio que es una trampa- Dayane mira a sus amigas- usará a Endymion para atraparnos.

-Veremos quien engaña a quien- Haruka luce decidida y saca su pluma de transformación.

-Permaneceremos aquí, cuidaremos de Pier y Aome- agregan los lobos a una voz.

-Además esto me da muy mala espina- agrega Noirciel- tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Luego dices que yo soy el fatalista- susurra Lycan.

-No me importan tantos cuidados- Pier permanece apoyado al marco de la puerta- lo único que quiero es que tengas cuidado y que este se encargue de eso, tan sólo sigue tus instintos- le da un beso en la frente a Dayane.

-Pier yo…-él la silencia con una seña- voy a esforzarme y haré lo que me dicte el corazón.

-Ya deben irse- observa a cada una pero detiene su mirada en Haruka- vayan y regresen con bien.

Pier se da media vuelta mientras todos se transforman, Dayane abraza a Pier por la espalda, el voltea besando su frente una vez más, todas se aproximan a la ventana y parten rumbo a la restaurada catedral marina que era el lugar que el espejo mostró como la prisión de Endymion.


	19. ¿Sailor Moon cumple la profecía?

¿Sailor Moon cumple la profecía?

Serena contemplaba el sol a punto de ponerse desde la ventana de su habitación, se sentía muy triste por lo sucedido en casa de Rei, sus amigas habían comenzado a ver a Dayane como su enemiga, para ella no era más que una buena persona pero también existía la extraña sensación que tenía cuando oía a Darien hablar de ella, eran tantas cosas sobre las que preocuparse, por fin había comprendido el alejamiento de las outers, se sentía muy confundida cuando pudo oír una voz en su mente… alguien la llamaba era como si le arrancaran un pedazo de su alma, supo de inmediato que Darien estaba en problemas.

-Serena, Rei acaba de llamar al parecer…- la gata espera que la rubia tome con calma la noticia- creemos que Darien está en peligro.

-Lo sé Luna, puedo sentirlo- exclama la rubia muy angustiada- voy camino al Templo, rescataremos a Darién y sé donde encontrarlo.

Las Sailor guerreras junto a Sailor Fighter arriban a la catedral marina, deciden separarse en parejas para rodear la torre, las primeras en llegar a la cima son Sailor Lune y Sailor Fighter aprovechando las alas de la guardiana, observan alrededor y no hallan rastro alguno del monstruo no de Darien, las outers se unen a ellas, todas en guardia para el ataque del enemigo.

-Dayane, ayúdame- la voz de Darien proveniente de una de las esquinas del recinto, rompe el silencio- Dayane, ayúdame.

El moreno está atado de pies y manos por la telaraña negra del monstruo, las Sailor se observan unas a otras planeando su estrategia.

-Eres tan cobarde que no das la cara- Sailor Uranus intenta provocar al enemigo.

-Sólo espero el momento oportuno- la voz de la criatura se deja oír más no se le ve- pronto todas caerán en mis redes.

-Tal vez tienes miedo de nuestro poder y por eso no te muestras- Neptune sigue el juego de su compañera- sabes que te venceremos.

-Eso es lo crees- el monstruo finalmente aparece frente a ellas- vamos, ¿quién será la primera en desafiarme?

-Por fin te dignas a mostrarte- exclama Uranus.

-Atáquenme y el chico morirá- el monstruo se burla de ella- den un paso más y soltaré los hilos que lo sostienen, caerá al vacío.

-No lo hagan- la repentina aparición de Sailor Moon llama la atención las presentes- Darien resiste, yo te ayudaré.

-Serena, ayúdame- el lamento del moreno hace que Sailor Moon este dispuesta a ir hacia él- Serena, ayúdame.

-Sailor Moon, no lo hagas- Mars se interpone en su camino- debes pensar con claridad, por el bienestar de Darien, no debes actuar tan imprudentemente.

-Ey tú- Sailor Lune llama la atención de la criatura- seré tu oponente y te derrotaré…"ventisca lunar"

Sailor Luna hace un asentimiento a sus compañeras, Neptune lanza el poder de su talismán distrayendo al monstruo, Uranus junto a Sailor Fighter dirigen su ataque directamente a Darien, en medio de la confusión la silueta del moreno empieza a deformarse convirtiéndose en el monstruo; Sailor Lune por su parte dirige su poder al lado opuesto de Latorre impactando en varios hilos, así se muestra al verdadero Darién que cae por un lado de la torre, la guardiana se lanza tras él poniéndolo a salvo.

-Tu condición ha decaído, no entrenas lo suficiente- Sailor Lune lo ayuda a ponerse en pie- no te habrían atrapado si no estuvieses tan oxidado.

-Lo sé, es difícil encontrar campos de entrenamiento en esta época.

-¡Maldición!- el monstruo luce muy enojado- aunque hayan descubierto la trampa ahora todos caerán en mis redes, están atrapados.

La telaraña del monstruo comienza a rodear el espacio sobre ellas, transformándose en un campo de energía oscuro, tal y como lo dijo era una prisión para ellas.

-Las alimañas como tú, son fáciles de eliminar- Uranus prepara un nuevo ataque.

-Esta vez debemos actuar juntas- Sailor Lune observa a las cinco Sailor Scout.

-Si, lucharemos juntas- la voz de Sailor Moon luce algo apagada.

Todas las Sailor se preparan para atacar, con la ayuda de Sailor Mercury logran ubicar el punto débil de la barrera, aunque Sailor Lune luce algo mareada sonríe a Fighter que la veía algo preocupada; las ocho Sailor junto a la Star Light lanzan sus ataques logrando destruir la prisión del monstruo.

Sailor Lune y Sailor Moon concentran su energía en sus cetros dispuestas a eliminar a la criatura.

-Es nuestro turno- Sailor Lune observa a su hermana y asiente, un leve dolor retumba en su pecho- lo venceremos.

La morena tropieza pero Tuxedo Mask la ayuda, ella agradece su atención sin tomar en cuenta la reacción de Serena ante esta actitud.

-No es nada- se suelta del agarre del moreno- debemos destruirlo.

-si, lo haremos- Sailor Moon titubea pero trata de alejar sus temores.

-"Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna plateada"- las voces de ambas princesas y su poder destruye al monstruo.

-Crees que ella no te hará lo mismo- la criatura mira burlonamente a Sailor Moon- eres una ilusa… ¡hermoso!

El monstruo queda reducido a polvo, Sailor Lune se dirige a los restos tratando de percibir alguna energía sin obtener resultados.

-Es mejor que nos marchemos- Sailor Lune habla de espaldas a su hermana- no es prudente que permane…- el dolor en su pecho se intensifica.

-Ya todo acabo es mejor irnos- Fighter se aproxima a Sailor Lune muy preocupada por su estado de salud.

-¿Por qué sigues dudando?- la guardiana mira a Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos- no te basta con que haya sacrificado su vida por ti y aún así tienes miedo de perderlo.

-No entiendo- Sailor Moon no comprende las palabras de su hermana- no sé lo que tratas de decir.

-Percibo lo que sientes, ya detente- sostiene el cristal de plata en su pecho- no puedo soportarlo más, hay tanto dolor, tanto miedo… finalmente yo…

-Sailor Moon es mejor que te marches- Uranus observa a ambas hermanas.

-Pero yo…lamento todo, no sé que está pasando pero- muy preocupada al ver como el estado de Sailor Lune se agrava.

-Era verdad, al final tu me destruirías- Sailor Lune yace en brazos de Sailor Fighter, recostada en el suelo- no era una espada real, sólo un símbolo de que destruirías mi corazón.

-Sailor Moon deja tus dudas atrás- el ruego de la star light sorprende a la rubia- la empatía que ella posee junto a lo que sientes la está lastimando, ese es el origen de su origen de su enfermedad.

-Yo no quiero dañarte, Dayane- responde la rubia, buscando refugio en los brazos de Endymion, aun así las imágenes de Darien en compañía de ella y los momentos que compartieron en el pasado invaden su mente- quiero ayudarte, no quiero que nada te pase.

-Porque aun piensas en la forma de actuar de Endymion – responde Sailor Lune aún dudas…

-Yo…-la rubia se sumerge en sus pensamientos que cada vez la atormentan más. Darien la ama pero porque se lleva tan bien con ella si apenas la conoce o es que acaso su amistad fue tan fuerte o…- no tengo ninguna duda.

-Lamento haber dejado nuestra cita pendiente, debimos ir a ver esa película- Sailor Lune derrama lágrimas en brazos de Fighter- no aguantaré más.

-Dayane habrá miles de oportunidades para hacerlo- exclama Sailor Fighter- sólo concéntrate en mi, en lo que siento enfócate en eso y todo va a estar bien.

-Ya es demasiado tarde… no sabes cuanto te amo- su voz es apenas un susurro- me alejas de todo por lo que luché y amé… el poder de tu imperio será inmenso e incomparable pero surgirá a costa de tu propia sangre… salve Neo Reina Serena.

Sailor Lune afloja su agarre de la mano que Fighter sostenía, las lágrimas en la star light se desbordan, la consternación y el miedo rodea a todas las Sailor; las Sailor guerreras inmersas en su dolor e incrédulas ante lo que ven, las Sailor Scout tratando de luchar contra la cruda realidad, Sailor Moon se abraza a Tuxedo Mask y recuerda lo sucedido con su padre y su gemelo como una estupidez, una simple disputa lo llevó a la muerte y ahora contempla como la historia parece repetirse.

El viento sopla fuertemente en medio del silencio entre las Sailor, la batalla ha terminado y esta vez la muerte fue la vencedora.


	20. Verdadero enemigo

Verdadero enemigo

El llanto de Sailor Fighter que abandona su transformación, es el único sonido que rompe el silencio de las Sailor.

-Te prometí protegerte y te fallé- abraza el cuerpo de su novia- te fallé, no merecía tanta fe.

Seiya yo quisiera…- Sailor Moon trata de consolar a su amigo.

-Nada de lo que digas cambiará las cosas- la voz melancólica de Sailor Uranus muy poco habitual en ella.

-Uranus basta, no sabíamos que esto llegaría a pasar- Neptune trata de contener las lágrimas.

-Nadie puede culpar a Serena por…-la voz de Darien se interrumpe cuando observa nuevamente a Dayane- ¿qué es eso?, algo pasa con Sailor Lune.

Todos observan como poco a poco las alas de Sailor Lune se convierten en alas de mariposa de color negro, Seiya la ayuda a ponerse en pie, ella le sonríe y camina calmadamente en dirección de Serena, la rubia luce muy feliz al ver que no murió por su culpa como ella pensaba, la morena se aproxima más a ella y repentinamente le lanza una bofetada.

-Siempre fingiendo ser la buena, indefensa e inocente niña cuando en realidad eres peor que cualquier monstruo con el que te hayas enfrentado- el tono furibundo de Sailor Lune impacta a todos-todo es muy distinto, siempre te has escudado en tus guerreras para que se sacrificaran por ti, que clase de gobernante aspiras a ser si ni siquiera proteges a los tuyos, si siempre te escondes tras ellos.

-Las cosas nunca sucedieron de es forma- Sailor Moon se defiende de las acusaciones de su hermana- yo siempre me esforcé para que ellas no sufrieran.

-No sufrieron- bufa burlonamente la morena- claro tus propias amigas dieron la vida en un intento de protegerte e incluso Endymion lo hizo- recordándole la batalla contra el Negaverso- después tu lentitud para actuar casi acaba con todo el planeta pero al menos salvaste a Hotaru y finalmente esperaste una vez más que lucharan por ti, claro venciste al caos pero igual que siempre sólo lo hiciste una vez que ellas se sacrificaron por ti no antes…

-Yo nunca quise que las cosas llegasen hasta ese punto-más calmada trata de no dejarse amedrentar por las palabras de Sailor Lune- no puedes acusarme de nada si tú ni siquiera estuviste presente para ayudarnos.

-No lo estuve…no sabes de lo que hablas- estira un poco el escote de su blusa mostrando dos cicatrices, la primera asemeja la forma del cristal del corazón puro y la segunda la silueta de la flor que contiene la semilla estelar- quieres que te muestre más… mi hermana optó por la terapia laser luego de que múltiples marcas aparecieran por mi cuerpo, según ella parecía como si me hubiese metido por un camino de espinas, ahora son casi imperceptibles a simple vista, te recuerda algo.

-Entonces tú…- Serena no puede continuar al ver todas las marcas.

-Aún crees que no sé por lo que todas pasaron- desliza uno de sus guantes mostrando marcas que se asemejan a la cicatriz dejada por grilletes en una de sus muñecas- sabes yo iba en el auto con Hikari y Jacques cuando se estrellaron, pude sentir una energía extraña y después una enviada de Galaxia atacándome tal vez no encontró lo que buscaba porque me dejó tirada en medio de la nada a varios metros de distancia una columna de humo era todo lo que quedaba de mi hermana y su esposo.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.

-No lo lamentes, tú siempre me has quitado todo tanto en el pasado como en esta era. Mira fijamente a su hermana- mi posición, mi vida, la Reina Serenity te escogió y a mi me abandonó- su mirada demuestra rencor- aunque pienso que hay algo que yo si te arrebaté…eso no importa tú eres una persona realmente nefasta dañando aquellos a quienes dices amar por culpa de tu debilidad

-Eso es mentira- la rubia refuta a Sailor Lune.

-Claro que tengo razón- Sailor Lune mira desdeñosamente a su hermana- aunque como te dije creo que a fin de cuentas yo si tengo algo que tu no tienes.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sailor Moon no comprende las insinuaciones de la morena.

-Nunca te preguntaste por qué Endymion se enamoró de ti… tal vez vio en ti un sustituto de mi persona, él me conoció antes y vio en ti un remplazo- Sailor le devuelve la bofetada.

-Nunca te atrevas a menospreciar el amor que Darien y yo sentimos.

-Cómo te atreves…aunque es bastante irónico que ahora si estés segura de tus sentimientos, te gustaría saber l que tus dudas hicieron conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo absorbo el dolor, todo lo malo por lo que han tenido que pasar; todo ese sufrimiento, dudas y temor ha recaído en mi corazón durante todo este tiempo y no era un recipiente lo bastante amplio finalmente fueron tus dudas las acabaron por romper mi corazón y me convertiste en esto.

-No quería que algo así sucediera.

-Da igual, ahora se cual es mi verdadera misión- sonríe a las Sailor- para evitar que el futuro recaiga en alguien tan débil e irresponsable como tú, yo voy a eliminarte así que prepárate para la batalla.

Sailor Moon se sorprende y trata de evitar los ataques de Sailor Lune, las Sailor Scout tratan de ayudarla pero las Sailor guerreras se anteponen, Sailor se niega a una batalla entre Sailor por lo que decide pelear sola, Seiya y Tuxedo Mask observan impotentes.

Los ataques y contraataques se suceden uno tras otro, ambas Sailor tratando de demostrar su supremacía , una intentando matar y la otra evitando dañarla tan sólo buscando que se rectifique; tras un poderoso ataque ambas se separan.

-Sailor guerreras que esperan para defender a la verdadera heredera de la Luna, cumplan con su deber- las outers algo debilitadas por la pelea con el monstruo observan atentamente al monstruo y dirigen sus armas a las Sailor Scout- el futuro renacerá en alguien que no deje que los demás se sacrifiquen, alguien que gobierne de manera firme.

-Chicas no pueden atacarlas-Seiya trata de hacer reaccionar a las outers- son sus amigas.

-Acaso ya olvidaron eso- agrega Darien colocándose junto a Seiya en el medio de ambos bandos.

-Seiya no eres nadie para cuestionar las ordenes de la princesa- la mirada fría de Uranus sorprende a ambos muchachos.

-Vamos Sailor guerreras ha llegado la hora- las armas en alto se preparan para el ataque.

Las Sailor scout se disponen a pelear, Tuxedo Mask se coloca a lado de Serena, Seiya intenta hacer reaccionar a Dayane, ella tan sólo le dice que hará un sacrificio para formar el nuevo futuro y tal vez ambos no podrán estar juntos.

-Sailor guerreras… ya saben cual es su deber- las outers con lágrimas en los ojos lanzan su ataque.

-"Muro del silencio- el poder de Saturn encierra a las cinco scouts y los chicos en un campo de energía.

-"Tierra tiembla"

-"Maremoto de Neptuno"

-"Grito mortal"

Los tres poderes se dirigen a Sailor Lune ante el asombro de todos.

-Se atreven a… - Sailor Lune trata de contener la energía que la hace retroceder- esto es…

-No deténganse- el poder de Sailor Moon logra romper la barrera que la mantenía cautiva al descubrir las intenciones de las outers.

-"Espada de Urano, elimina"- la Sailor del aire lanza su ataque final.

La sangre comienza a gotear y las alas negras de mariposa desparecen conforme el líquido vital sale del cuerpo de la morena, Sailor Lune regresa a la normalidad, su hermana logra sostenerla antes que caiga al piso.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron yo podría…- los lamentos de la rubia junto al cuerpo de su hermana son intensos.

-Pase lo que pase y sin importar la amenaza nosotras debíamos eliminarla, esa es nuestra misión- las lágrimas surcan el rostro de la morena- esa es nuestra forma de pelear…

-Dayane no hables- Sailor Moon llora junto a ella- todo va estar bien.

-Sabes que eres muy mala mentirosa- observa a las Sailor- Jupiter siempre tuvo razón yo era la amenaza.

-Eso ya no importa- la voz de la castaña se deja oír muy triste por la situación.

-Se que mi fin está cerca y deja el futuro de este planeta en las mejores manos-observa a su hermana y a Tuxedo Mask-aunque lamento no poder ver a Pier , a Ame y a mi familia pero se que el mañana será hermoso.

-Los verás nuevamente, no te mueras por favor- las suplicas de Sailor Moon aumentan-no permitas que nos separen nuevamente, tu eres mi hermana.

-Hermana…- la sangre se expande bajo el cuerpo de la morena y su visión se hace más borrosa- después de todo lo que hice aún me llamas así.

-Eso ya no importa, eres mi hermana y no quiero que me dejes, quiero que estemos juntas.

-Juntas- la voz de la morena es apenas audible.

-Si juntas y que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar sin pensar otra estúpida profecía…

-Estarías conmigo siempre- susurra la morena.

-Juntas para siempre- repite la rubia.

Un extraño brillo aparece y los medallones musicales de ambas aparecen incrustándose en el dorso de la mano que mantenían sujetas la una a la otra.

-Para siempre- Sailor Lune observa a su hermana.

-Juntas para siempre- Sailor Moon ve como la morena da su ultimo suspiro.

El cuerpo de la morena comienza a desaparecer como polvo estelar y poco a poco el de Serena también, sus cuerpos se elevan finalmente como polvo al viento, desapareciendo también el poder del Cristal de Plata.

-Serena, Dayane esperen- Sailor Mars trata de impedirlo pero es tarde y ambas se han ido.

-Decidieron estar juntas- los sollozos de Saturn se dejan oír- en la muerte se unieron.

-No es posible- Neptune cae de rodillas- este es un castigo por nuestra soberbia.

-Nuestra lealtad no sirvió de nada- Uranus deja caer la espada aun cubierta con la sangre de Dayane- peleamos y la final ambas murieron.

-Las ruedas del destino siguen girando-Plut observa los presentes.

-Su sacrificio no será en vano- agrega Mars.

-Protegeremos este planeta- sentencia la peliazul.

-Seguiremos su ejemplo- acota la castaña.

-Su sacrifico no será en vano- finaliza Sailor Venus.

-Debemos proteger su legado- exclama Tuxedo Mask.

-Es lo único que nos queda-agrega Seiya.

El llanto y las lagrimas surcan los rostros de todas las Sailor, para Tuxedo Mask y Seiya que perdieron al amor de su vida y la que saben es ahora su mejor amiga, el dolor rodea a todos tanto como la frustración por haber peleado tanto y obtener este resultado.

-Pobres y estúpidas princesas- una fría risa atrae la atención de todos- las princesitas murieron en vano porque yo seré la que destruya todo, acabare con todos.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- la irritación de Seiya hacia la extraña es intensa.

-Soy lo que tu tonta princesa trató de destruir, la oscuridad que intentó sellar en su corazón, creía que con su muerte me eliminaría pero lo único que logró fue liberarme- observa burlonamente a las Sailor- nací de la oscuridad y me alimenté del poder del Cristal de Plata y ahora seré la que acabe con todos ustedes, permítanme presentarme soy Galatea

La impotencia de las Sailor y los chicos al darse cuenta que el sacrificio de las princesas por traer la paz a este mundo no sirvió de nada ya que el verdadero enemigo ha aparecido y ahora sólo ellos podrán proteger este mundo.


	21. Voz del alma

Voz del Alma

Galatea, el verdadero enemigo que las Sailor debían derrotar aparece frente a ellas, Dayane sacrificó su vida con el fin de derrotar la amenaza que las acechaba y Serena decidió quedarse junto a ella aún en la muerte, el planeta sólo posee ahora como únicos guardianes a las Sailor scout, al príncipe Endymion y a una Star light.

La mujer ante ellos tiene una larga cabellera suelta de mechones castaños y rojizos, su vestimenta es igual a la de una princesa egipcia, el lino de un fuerte color púrpura, un cristal del mismo color yace en el centro de su pecho.

-Mancharon sus manos con la sangre de su princesa en vano- la risa burlona de Galatea trata de humillar a las outers- que se siente haber matado a quien debías proteger.

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó- el tono de Seiya distrae a Galatea-no sabes el significado de un sacrificio por amor.

-Amor… que estupidez, quieres decir que Uranus mató a Dayane porque la amaba mucho, si es así yo le mostraré a este planeta cuanto lo amo.

-Sailor Lune se sacrificó por el bien del planeta, ella pensaba que así lo solucionaría- Sailor Mars defiende a su amiga- un ser sin sentimientos como tú no sería capaz de entenderlo.

-No me importa, ya que a fin de cuentas ambas siguieron el mismo camino y ahora están muertas, me dejaron el camino libre para destruirlo todo.

-No te lo permitiremos- exclama las Sailor scout a la vez- por Sailor Moon y Sailor Lune, te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

-Somos las Sailor guerreras del sistema solar externo y estamos aquí para enfrentar al enemigo- agregan las outers.

-Les mostraré mi poder- se mofa de las Sailor- sus propios demonios las destruirán.

Lanza su ataque a las Sailor, ráfagas de energía oscura golpean a todos, tratan de contraatacar pero el poder de Galatea es muy fuerte.

El cielo estrellado es lo primero que contemplan los ojos de una mujer luego de haber luchado contra la oscuridad, al mirar a su alrededor unas imponentes ruinas se levantan; su mano izquierda yace sujeta a otra mujer.

-Serena, despierta- la mujer rubia a su costado se despierta.

-Dayane, ¿dónde estamos?- Serena se sienta pero está algo desorientada- estamos…muertas.

-No lo están- el eco de una voz masculina alerta a Dayane que protege a su hermana- no tiene porque temer están en casa.

-Este lugar no es el Milenio de Plata- exclama la rubia.

-Conozco estos símbolos- la morena revisa los glifos en el suelo- este es el Reino Lycano.

-Las ruinas del santuario- la silueta del hombre se deja ver poco a poco- soy el guardián de este lugar y también una encarnación del Rey de la Luna.

-El Rey Daynard… nuestro padre-agrega la morena, el hombre frente a ellas es alto y de pelo negro suelto, con una armadura propia de un guerrero llena de pequeños motivos que asemejan fauces y siluetas de lobos.

-Eres como Selene- la rubia trata de tocarlo pero sus manos lo atraviesan- si no estamos muertas, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Dayane tiene el don de la empatía y absorbió todo el dolor, miedo y demás sentimientos negativos- mira a Dayane con una sonrisa- a través de ti canalizó esas emociones y trató de sellarlas pero estas aprovecharon el poder del Cristal de Plata y tomaron forma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Dayane luce muy preocupada.

-En estos momentos las Sailor pelean para salvar la Tierra.

-Debemos regresar y ayudarlas- Serena deja atrás todo temor.

-No podrán ganar a menos que luchen con el poder de la voz del alma.

-Si sabes lo que es, dinos como despertarlo- Dayane ruega a su padre.

Deben descubrir la esencia de cada una, aquella cualidad que las define- con una sonrisa amable las observa- tu viviste en Egipto, fue ahí donde aprendiste de las sacerdotisas a canalizar el máximo poder, ahora tu y tu hermana tan sólo deben buscan lo que representa a cada una de sus amigas... sólo así descubrirán ese poder.

-Lo entiendo-agrega Dayane- Serena nuestra forma de ser, lo que nos caracteriza, sólo debemos sentirlo y podremos lograrlo.

-tienes razón- la rubia observa a su padre algo triste- ¿qué pasó con la profecía?

-La naturaleza lycana es muy competitiva pero nunca entendimos que el verdadero significado de la profecía era luchar contra nuestros demonios internos, ustedes lo hicieron y por eso están aquí.

-La profecía nunca mencionó algo sobre muerte- su padre asiente a sus conjeturas- no supimos interpretarla.

-Debían interpretarla de esa forma- intenta explicarse mejor- si el temor estaba presente sólo si veían más allá de lo que las hacia diferentes y se enfocaban en lo que las hacía similares, estarían juntas.

-Estamos juntas- Serena toma la mano de Dayane- estos se metieron aquí.

-Recuerdan el significado del medallón- observa a ambas y los medallones en el dorso de su mano.

-Un símbolo de amor- exclaman a la vez.

-Eso fue lo que las condujo a este santuario- el Rey Daynard contempla las ruinas alrededor- aquí fue donde se lo di a su madre, cuando nacieron se dividió en dos como una extensión de ese amor y finalmente ustedes se lo obsequiaron a la persona que aman.

-Al verlo me recordaba a la Reina Serenity y a veces creía que ella… -los ojos llorosos de Dayane- al igual que ella, ahora entiendo lo que es sacrificar la vida por amor, por un bien mayor.

-Dayane ya no hay porque pensar en eso- Serena abraza a su hermana- ahora debemos pensar en cosas que nos hagan sonreír.

-Deben ir al templo del Milenio de Plata- su padre las mira sonriente- solo desde ese lugar podrán usar sus poderes, el Cristal de Plata no tiene ningún poder en este sitio ya que nuestro poder se basa en la fuerza física y las habilidades mentales.

-El Cristal de Plata basa su poder en las emociones, en el corazón de su portador- concluye la morena.

-Entonces la empatía y mi conexión con Dayane son parte de nuestra herencia lycana- finaliza la rubia.

-Tú posees la telepatía pero creo que sólo eres capaz de conectarte con aquellos a los que amas y supongo que es más fácil establecer una conexión con tu hermano y tal vez con Endymion…

-Eh yo… la rubia algo sonrojada por el comentario.

-Serena yo desearía eso- exclama Dayane bromeando- podría regañar a Seiya desde cualquier sitio.

-Les deseo toda la felicidad y el amor que pueda existir- finaliza el Rey Daynard- ha llegado el momento de irme.

-Gracias por todo padre- exclaman a la vez.

-Se que algún día nos volveremos a ver así que no pienso decir adiós- acota la morena.

-Yo tampoco voy a despedirme- secunda la rubia.

Ambas se alejan del lugar y tras varios minutos de correr logran llegar al templo.

-Dejen que su corazón las guíe, mis queridas hijas- Selene aparece frente a ellas.

-Madre Serena llora de rodillas.

-No merezco tus palabras, traicioné a mi hermana y a mis amigas- Dayane baja la mirada muy avergonzada.

-No hay de que arrepentirse, todo lo sucedido nos ha enseñado bastante- la mirada amable de la reina ayuda a Dayane- lo único que me trajo aquí fue la alegría de verlas juntas, dense prisa y regresen a la Tierra.

-Gracias madre- exclama la morena- mi hermana y tú me han demostrado que superé a mis propios temores y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en ello.

-Gracias- sentencia la rubia.

En la Tierra las Sailor yacen malheridas frente a Galatea, Uranus fue la ultima en atacarla y está de rodillas frente a la espada rota a la mitad, Neptune trata de reconfortarla, Galatea dirige su ataque a Sailor fighter y a Endymion, una serie de látigos oscuros los aprisiona, una nueva onda de energía oscura se dispone a atravesarlos.

-"Ventisca lunar"- la fuerte ráfaga de viento evita el ataque, todos observan en dirección del poder lanzado.

Unos pétalos color rosa caen y la silueta de dos Sailor se dejar ver bajo el brillo de la luna llena.

-La luna tiene dos caras- inicia la morena.

-Una siempre visible y otra oculta- sigue la rubia.

-Una Sailor que cubre el dolor.

-Una Sailor que nace del amor

-Eternal- exclaman a la vez.

-Protegida por la luna- continúa la morena.

-Soy una Sailor scout- secunda la rubia.

-La luz que brilla en medio de las sombras.

-Lucho por el amor y la justicia.

-La guardiana del sistema solar externo.

-Soy Sailor Moon.

-Soy Sailor Lune.

-Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna.

La sorpresa en todos incluida Galatea que mira atentamente a las recién llegadas, finalmente habla a las princesas.

-Después de todo no están muertas- la sorpresa no dura mucho en Galatea- es mejor así seré yo quien las elimine.

Ambas princesas se dirigen hacia sus amigos.

Yo me encargo- Sailor Lune observa su hermana, seguidamente una ráfaga de viento sopla curando así las heridas de todos.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso… no es justo- con un puchero Sailor Moon finge estar molesta.

-Yo curo lo físico pero tu curaste mi alma- Sailor Lune mira a la rubia- creo que eso es más asombroso, no lo crees.

-Todos morirán, no importa lo que hagan, yo los eliminare a todos y a todo.

-Ahora lucharemos junto a las princesas y te venceremos- exclaman todas las Sailor.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes y lamento haberlas hecho pasar por esto la morena observa a las outers- Uranus esto es sólo un pequeño detalle- levanta el mango de la espada- nunca se quita aquello que se da con amor.

-Princesa, lamento no haber estado a la altura- algo cabizbaja la Sailor del aire.

Sailor Lune le sonríe y concentra su energía restaurando la espada.

-Esta es una batalla en la que sólo nosotras debemos involucrarnos- la rubia comienza

-No tomen esto como una ofensa pero…- la morena observa a sus amigos.

-Galatea es el lado oscuro de nuestros corazones- agrega Sailor Moon.

-Todo el arrepentimiento y la culpa que sentimos por pelear y a veces la necesidad de no ser lo que Sailor, de alguna manera tratamos de evitar sentirnos mal por luchar y hacerlas pelear, intenté contener su poder pero no fue suficiente.

-Aun así queremos pelear- Sailor fighter sonríe a Sailor Lune.

-Estaremos juntos- agrega Endymion tomando la mano de Sailor Moon.

-No importa, les mostraré todo ese dolor y veremos si aún así podrán permanecer juntos, veremos si la culpa no las destruye princesas de la Luna.

Galatea lanza una vez más los látigos de energía oscura que rodean a todos, repentinamente las imágenes de diferentes batallas y los momentos mas crueles y duros surcan la mente de todos, el dolor y la tristeza se incrementan.

Finalmente cada hermana ve en su mente el dolor por el que pasó la otra, los ataques incrementan su intensidad sobre Sailor Lune y el recuerdo del ataque a Serena por parte de los cazadores de la muerte se desliza por sus pensamientos, haciendo que el cristal dl corazón puro de la morena aparezca inundando con su luz el lugar, los gritos de las Sailor se incrementan al ver este ultraje, el cristal regresa al corazón de su dueña pero el ataque continúa, logrando así que el espejo de los sueños aparece ante todos.

-Te gustaría ver como arruinaste el sueño de tu hermana- pregunta Galatea manteniendo a Sailor Moon atrapada la acerca a su hermana obligándola a ver en el sueño de esta.

-Ya basta- exclama Sailor Fighter.

-Si eres parte de ellas no deberías actuar de esta manera- acota Endymion.

Sailor Moon logra retroceder y deja que su hermana se calme un poco, desapareciendo el espejo dentro del cuerpo de la morena.

-Finalmente veamos lo que hizo que tu hermana te odiará tanto para que eta batalla surgiera- Galatea luce muy divertida con el sufrimiento de las Sailor- este fue el ultimo ataque del enemigo, el caos, todo esto es muy divertido.

Los ataques de energía se ciernen una vez mas sobre ambas princesas y el brillo de la semilla estelar de Dayane aparece ante todas, la semilla estelar de Dayane es similar a la de su hermana lo que la hace diferente es el color ónice de este mas no la energía proveniente de el que es pura.

-Fue por eso que la enviada de Galaxia no tomó su semilla estelar- exclama la rubia al alcanzar la mano de su hermana- ella no vio más allá de sus ambiciones, mi hermana es diferente su naturaleza representa nuestra herencia lycana que se basa en la noche, las sombras mas no el mal ni la oscuridad eso también es parte del poder de la Luna.

-No volveré a dudar de mi hermana, ambas estaremos juntas y tal vez perdí a una hermana pero ahora se que Hikari quiso que viviera para poder tener a mi otra hermana a mi lado- sonríe a la rubia- es el momento todas juntas despertaremos el poder para vencer la oscuridad que nosotras creamos.

Los símbolos en la frente de todas las Sailor aparece un extraño poder empieza a latir dentro de todas mientras Sailor Moon y Sailor Lune recitan en voz alta, las voces del alma comienzan a despertar, ocho hermosas y diferentes melodías rondan el lugar, ocho canciones que simbolizan la esencia de cada Sailor.

"_El conocimiento que no sólo implica ciencia si no sabiduría; tal y como el rocío se convierte en un gran y poderoso río, en Mercurio recae el conocimiento._

_El cuidado y la preocupación por los demás, el apoyo siempre incondicional a tus amigos; la calidez del fuego capaz de dar calor a cualquiera que lo necesite, la amistad recae en Marte._

_El poder para vencer al enemigo es fácil pero incluso desafiar a los que amas puede ser una de las más difíciles batallas; como el viento que se desliza suave y tranquilo y puede convertirse en un huracán, el valor recae en Urano._

_La palabra permite decir aquello que sentimos pero es difícil hacerlo si creemos dañar a los que queremos; el agua es un bálsamo contra el dolor pero puede mostrar su poder como el fuerte oleaje al romper, la sinceridad recae en Neptuno._

_La firmeza en nuestras convicciones nos permite tomar decisiones, saber distinguir entre lo correcto y lo bueno es un gran dilema; tan constante y cambiante como la fuerza de la naturaleza, la tierra y los bosques, la justicia recae en Jupiter._

_El actuar sin malicia y buscar que aquellos a los que amas siempre luzcan una sonrisa; tal y como la belleza de una flor en capullo inocente y en flor fuerte y poderosa, la pureza recae en Venus._

_El respeto y la sencillez destacan a un corazón lleno de amor, que busca proteger sin que nadie salga lastimado; tal y como el tiempo cambiante que se adapta a las nuevas eras, la humildad recae en Plutón._

_El creer en poder encontrar una solución a los problemas no importando su dificultad, teniendo fe aunque todo parezca inútil; tal y como la vida y la muerte se relacionan en un ciclo, una dando inicio a la otra, la esperanza recae en Saturno._

_Despierten poderes ocultos, la voz del alma, esencia mística que yace en lo profundo de cada Sailor, cada Sailor scout guardiana de un planeta y guerrera protectora de la Luna"_

Las Sailor lanzan sus ataques a la oscuridad creada por Galatea, el incremento de poder es notorio, finalmente las voces del alma de las princesas surgen, la luan creciente en la frente de ambas aparece cambiando sus formas a las de las princesas de la Luna; dos tonadas similares pero una con una tonada alegre y la otra con una tonada melancólica unidas al poder de sus amigas, el poder logra eliminar a la oscuridad que amenazaba el planeta. **(N.A.: como referencia para las voces de serena y Dayane tomo como referencia la ova 3 de Rayearth, en la que la Princesa Esmeralda canta al inicio de forma muy alegre y luego se escucha una tonada mas triste, espero que puedan oír y les guste)**

Una enorme explosión de luz ilumina el lugar, sólo se dejan ver las siluetas de Serena y Dayane caminando en medio de la nada, frente a ellas Galatea yace en el piso.

-Vamos terminen lo que comenzaron- Galatea se resigna a ser destruida- mátenme y acaben con esto.

Ambas princesas le dan la mano, ella acepta y se pone en pie.

-No podemos destruirte- exclama la Princesa Dayane.

-Eres una parte de nuestro corazón que intentamos negar- agrega la Princesa Serena.

-Era un lugar inmenso y oscuro, me encontraba sola- Galatea solloza- sólo podía sentir mucha soledad y tristeza, había tanto dolor y miedo, creí que todo debería ser como ese lugar.

-Lo que venga, estaremos juntas- Dayane ve a Serena- no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, lo único que podemos hacer es vivir y tratar de ser felices, a veces tropezaremos pero no estaremos solas siempre habrá alguien que nos ayude a levantarnos o que espere a que nos levantemos.

-No viviremos pensando en arrepentimientos o culpas- exclama Serena- debemos continuar, avanzar hacia el futuro.

Galatea se desdobla en dos personas idénticas, la primera una mujer de cabello rubio con mechones negros y la segunda una morena con mechones rubios.

-Gaia es mi nombre y te pertenezco- sonríe a Dayane.

- tea es mi nombre y te pertenezco- sonríe a Serena.

-Hemos de unirnos para disfrutar de esta nueva oportunidad-agrega Serena.

-Juntas para siempre- ambas hermanas toman la mano de su alter ego que se lanza a los brazos de la respectiva hermana desvaneciéndose así dentro de ellas.

Las Sailor ven la potente luz disiparse frente a ellas, Darien y Seiya sostiene los cuerpos inconscientes de ambas princesas que mantiene una mano sujeta la de su hermana. Dayane es la primera en reaccionar.

-Te dije que todo iba a estar bien- Seiya la observa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo logramos- Serena también reacciona.

El llanto de sus amigas y las risas mezcladas con lágrimas reinan en torno a ellas, el amanecer está próximo y parece darles a bienvenida.

Ambas hermanas se ponen en pie y observan el medallón en el dorso de su mano, un pequeño haz de luz aparece y ambos vuelven a la normalidad, las muchachas se lo devuelven a sus novios. Dayane se coloca frente a serena y dirige su mirada a las outers y se inclina en una reverencia.

-Mi deber como Sailor guerrera es proteger este planeta como la guardiana del sistema solar externo- sonríe y continúa- pero sobretodo debo cuidar de la futura Neo Reina Serena, mi querida hermana menor.

-Nuestro deber como Sailor guerreras es proteger a la futura Neo Reina Serena- las outers exclaman simultáneamente.

-Chicas, que hacen- Serena se siente muy incómoda ante tanta formalidad- no es necesario.

-Ahora que recuerdo- Sailor Lune observa a Darien, que la mira algo atemorizado. Repentinamente le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna- no importa si eres poseído o los malos te lo ordenan puedes destruir el planeta si gustas pero nunca mas vuelvas a levantarle la mano a mi hermana.

-Dayane eso no era necesario- Serena ayuda a Darien.

-tiene razón Serena- Darien algo apenado- te has ablandado un poco, antes tus golpes eran mas certeros.

-No te burles- le regaña la morena- no puedo lastimarte mas si es que deseo tener una linda sobrinita en el futuro.

Serena y Darien se sonrojan a mas no poder ante el comentario, los demás rompen en risas y bromas hacia ellos.

-El momento ha llegado- Dayane desconcierta todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Serena muy confusa.

- he de irme por un tiempo- concluye Dayane.

-La llevaré a conocer mi planeta- agrega Seiya tomando la mano de Sailor Lune- aprovecharemos las vacaciones.

-Pero creí que te quedarías conmigo- Serena luce algo llorosa.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, no has oído de la conexión especial que existe entre los gemelos- sonríe y abraza a su hermana- además somos unas gemelas diferentes a los demás, nadie podrá romper nuestro vinculo.

-Sólo será por una pequeña temporada- agrega Seiya.

-te hice un promesa y voy a regresar- Sailor Lune se quita uno de sus pendientes- cuando regrese espero que me lo devuelvas, hasta entonces cuídalo por mi.

-Esta bien- Serena saca también uno de sus pendientes- tu también cuídalo por mi, hasta que regreses.

Una ráfaga de viento distrae la atención de todos.

-Pier quiere que lleves esto- Noirciel aparece, en su lomo una larga capa blanca sobresale- él espera que te vaya bien y que tengas cuidado y para ti Seiya, textualmente idiota mas te vale cuidarla.

-Dale las gracias y un beso para Aome- Dayane observa todas las Sailor y a Endymion- cuida de ella Endy… Darien y chicas procuren que no se meta en líos.

-Las gracias de mi parte -exclama Seiya- supongo que Lycan es muy sensible… o tal vez iba a atacarme igual muchas gracias por todo.

Ambos sonríen en dirección de sus amigos, Seiya se convierte en Sailor fighter toma nuevamente a Sailor Lune de la mano y ambos desaparecen en una ráfaga de viento dejando tras de si unos pétalos de color rosa.

-Aun no entiendo, ¿quién fue la persona que me llamó?- exclama Sailor fighter mientras surca el espacio.

-Y crees que Pier te insulta por gusto- ríe Sailor Lune- la conexión que tengo con Serena me permitió ver la bondad que había en ti y por alguna razón supe que eras la única persona que podría ayudarme.

-Fuimos de gran ayuda para el otro, te encontré- sonríe a la morena princesa.

-Y yo a ti- Dayane ríe suavemente.

El sol comienza a ascender y el brillo de una estrella fugaz aparece haciendo resonar las ultimas palabras de Dayane en la mente de su hermana.

-Gracias por todo hermana, volveré…

FIN...?

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer mi fic sufri horrores para terminarlo y bueno aún falta el epilogo y estoy pensando en hacer una continuación me siento algo inspirada gracias por los reviews y comenten please e acerca del final eso me animará para una posible secuela.


	22. Epílogo

Epilogo

Sailor Lune y Sailor Fighter viajan por el espacio a velocidades impensables, la habilidad propia de la Star light sumada al poder del Cristal de Plata hacían que su viaje fuera más rápido de lo previsto y lo que hubiesen sido semanas de viaje se convirtieron en apenas uso días según los cálculos de Sailor Fighter.

El entorno empieza a cambiar y por fin pueden vislumbrar el planeta Kinmoku, atraviesan la atmosfera de este y arriban a las afueras del palacio del Reino de Tankei, la reconstrucción de planeta es casi completa tal y como si nunca hubiese sido destruido por Galaxia y la belleza casi etérea del lugar deja muy asombrada a Sailor Lune; escoltada por las otras dos Star light, la princesa Kakyuu sale al encuentro de las recién llegadas.

-Bienvenida a casa, Sailor Fighter- exclama muy contenta, observa a la encapuchada al costado de su guardiana- es grato tenerte de vuelta.

-Gracias princesa- sonríe y observa a sus compañeras- tengo que dar muchas explicaciones sobre lo sucedido, sobre aquella llamada que me hizo posponer mi retorno y quedarme en la Tierra.

-Claro que sí- agrega amablemente la princesa- pero deberíamos pasar y platicar adentro más cómodamente.

-Princesa… el motivo de mi estancia en la Tierra fue… - Sailor Lune toma la mano de Fighter aún cubierta por su capucha- esta persona fue la razón…

Sailor Lune levanta la cabeza mostrando su rostro y sorprendiendo tanto a las dos Star light como a la princesa Kakyuu.

-Sailor Moon-exclama Healer- sabemos que ella es una buena persona pero tú conoces sus sentimientos, como es posible… ella abandonó la tierra…

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- reclama en tono acusador Maker- ¿cómo es que ella está aquí?

-Sailor Maker, Sailor Healer- el tono de la pelirroja se muestra conciliador- debe haber una razón tras esto.

-Y la hay- finaliza Sailor Lune.

Deja caerla capa que cubre su cabeza y poco a poco mientras ésta cae al piso su apariencia de Sailor cambia convirtiéndose en la de la Princesa Dayane; el largo vestido blanco anudado al cuello y la estola beige rodeando sus brazos aunque ahora una sencilla tiara plateada yace en su cabeza con un cristal color rosa oscuro en su centro.

-Permítanme presentarme- comienza la morena- soy la guardiana del sistema solar externo, una Sailor guerrera, soy Sailor Lune pero también la princesa de la Luna, la primera hija del Milenio de Plata, la hermana mayor de la futura Neo Reina Serena, la princesa Dayane.

-Eso es imposible- agrega Healer.

-no puede ser- secunda Maker.

-es la verdad- sentencia Fighter.

-es prudente continuar con esta charla dentro- la princesa invita a todas a pasar- al parecer hay mucho de que hablar.

Dentro de palacio Sailor Fighter y Dayane les cuentan todo lo sucedido y como su existencia se mantuvo en secreto, las batallas que surgieron, la paz restablecida y la relación entre ambos.

-Se que es muy imprudente de mi parte pedir que acepte mi estadía en su planeta- la morena princesa esboza una ligera sonrisa- pero creo que por…

-no tienes porque pedirme permiso- la pelirroja la interrumpe y muestra una amable sonrisa- supongo que Fighter te hablo de la belleza de su hogar aunque no puedo menospreciar a la Tierra y se que te sentirás muy contenta aquí; Princesa Dayane me gustaría que compartas con nosotras la felicidad de la nueva era que está por venir.

-gracias princesa- exclama Seiya luego de abandonar su transformación-es usted muy amable.

-En verdad es muy generosa- secunda Dayane- pero me gustaría que me llame por mi nombre no me gusta tanta formalidad y creo que los títulos son mas apropiados para Serena, desearía que sólo me llame por mi nombre.

-Si eso es lo que deseas- asiente la pelirroja.

Ya han pasado varios días y Dayane disfruta del planeta Kinmoku, Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker han aceptado su presencia ya que saben que Seiya la ama, Dayane ha sabido entablar una amistad cercana con la princesa Kakyuu y pasea tranquila por los jardines de palacio.

-Te escapaste de Seiya- agrega con una sutil risa la pelirroja.

-Supongo que si- ríe Dayane ante el comentario- me gusta pasear por aquí, es tan hermoso y me relaja bastante además que las prácticas de Healer perdieron lo emocionante después que le gane.

-Healer es muy competitiva y no le gusta perder- sonríe la princesa Kakyuu- hace mucho que nadie la vencía y creo que era necesaria un poco de modestia.

-No lo sabía y quien fue su oponente… - algo curiosa por esto- supongo que no está por aquí ya que lo habría conocido.

-En realidad la conoces- agrega algo seria la princesa- la tienes frente a ti.

-Guau… supongo que todos tenemos secretos…

-Creo que sí, hace mucho que no entreno y muy pocos quieren hacerlo- se sienta en una banca e invita a la morena con una seña- todos me ven con respeto demasiado diría yo y no me gusta estar tanto en las batallas pero se que debo entrenarme…

-Lo entiendo, Seiya prefiere que evite la lucha y bueno yo a veces lo prefiero… por eso vine aquí.

-He notado que a veces luces algo triste, crees que fue correcta tu decisión.

-Es lo mejor para todos…se que Serena podrá construir ese hermoso y brillante futuro ahora comprendo que algunos de mis sueños son visiones del futuro, se que todos van a estar bien.

-Intentas hacer felices a los demás sin importar lo que pase contigo- la pelirroja suspira algo mas contenta- en verdad ustedes se parecen, pero no has pensado en tu familia.

-Lo hago y se que… -mira al horizonte muy pensativa- todos nos adaptamos a los cambios, seguimos avanzando.

-No pretendo echarte sólo quiero que sepas que aquí siempre serás bienvenida pero no deseo que abandones a los tuyos por sentirte culpable.

-No es sólo eso… si le dijese a Seiya como me siento se que querría que vuelva a la Tierra y no quiero obligarlo a abandonar su hogar… por mi parte yo estoy más acostumbrada a la sol…

La princesa la interrumpe con una seña de silencio.

-Nadie se acostumbra a la soledad y se que eres mas fuerte para adaptarte a la lejanía de los que amas… simplemente quiero que tu y Seiya sean felices.

-Gracias lo se- sonríe casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Cambiando de tema- la princesa evita preocupar mas a la morena- he notado ese collar, es muy curiosa su forma.

-Mi hermano lo metió en el bolsillo de mi capa, creo que el sabía que decisión tomaría- sostiene el dije del collar, un triple creciente de color plateado- es un regalo que papá le dio a mamá cuando viajaron a Grecia, cada creciente se separa, si mamá y mi hermana aún vivieran cada una luciría uno pero…

-Es un bello recuerdo pero lo que me llama la atención en él es que se asemeja a la triada marina.

-La que- algo confundida por las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Existe una vieja leyenda…

La princesa Kakyuu inicia su narración.

…_hace mucho tiempo existían tres hechiceras con grandes poderes que vivían en un templo en una isla remota, luego de muchos años decidieron abandonar su magia, concentraron su poder creando así un poderoso talismán que reunía todos sus poderes._

_Con el correr de los años sólo una de las hechiceras quedó con vida, como única guardiana del talismán, cuando murió dicen que la isla se perdió de vista hasta encontrar una nueva guardiana para el talismán, muchos siglos después una joven n sobreviviente de un naufragio llego al templo y se convirtió en la nueva guardiana del talismán, se dice que muchos intentaron llegar a la isla pero nadie podía acercarse lo suficiente, el talismán estuvo a la espera de un dueño bajo la vigilancia de su guardiana. La nueva guardiana falleció y nuevamente el templo desapareció junto con el talismán, los últimos en saber del templo dicen que el talismán cambiaba de forma según la guardiana, nunca apareció alguien digno de usar el poder del talismán por eso se cree que este abandonó incluso este mundo o tal vez permanece escondido a la espera de su próxima guardiana o de su usuario, a lo largo de la historia a tomado diversos nombres y símbolos como triada marina, triple creciente, pirámide marina entre otros; muchos han tratado de encontrarlo pero nadie ha dado con él…"_

-Es una historia fascinante, de cierta forma me recuerda a la de la espada Excalibur y la dama del lago- la princesa la mira sonriente- supongo que no la conoce pero trata de…

-Durante mi estancia en la Tierra conocí muchas cosas y debo decir que las leyendas y la historia son una de mis obsesiones.

-Si hay tantas cosas por descubrir en la historia… supongo que esta leyenda es una de ellas, pero clase de poderes tenía ese talismán.

-Se supone que con él serias capaz de vencer las barreras del tiempo y el espacio- ya más relajada la pelirroja- aunque nadie podría confirmarlo.

Tras la plática Dayane se siente reconfortada por las palabras de la princesa Kakyuu y con el correr de los días su estado de ánimo cambia, Seiya se muestra muy contento al estar junto a ella y en su hogar. Dayane se aleja y pasea cerca de una lago en las afueras del palacio, mientras sumerge sus pies en la orilla de este, piensa en voz alta.

-Serena se que estas bien… puedo sentirlo pero no puedo negar extraño verte- con los ojos algo llorosos- me prometí que no te haría sufrir y se que de alguna manera mi presencia siempre traería los recuerdos del daño que te cause a ti y a los demás pero no puedo evitar esto… si tan sólo pudiera atravesar el tiempo y el espacio, tan sólo unos segundos para ver lo que más amo y luego retorno a donde me hallo…

Un súbito temblor la asusta cuando la superficie del lago comienza a tragarla, intenta salir hacia la orilla pero el agua parece arenas movedizas que la engullen poco a poco, el paisaje de su entorno parece alterarse los bellos jardines de vistosas y fragantes flores de un día soleado a una oscuridad propia de la noche con un cielo lleno de estrellas con la Luna llena brillando fuertemente, trata de gritar pero las palabras no surgen, finalmente es lanzada fuera del agua.

Cuando reacciona siente la superficie de madera bajo ella, al levantar la vista el cielo nocturno la rodea, descubre así que ya no está en el paneta Kinmoku, su respiración se normaliza poco a poco y recita en voz alta.

-… regresé hermana tal y como lo prometí, regresé Serena.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer y ya tengo la idea para la siguiente historia aunqe será un crossover con card captor Sakura al que cambiaré algunos detalles para que las historias se mezclen, pronto plubicaré este nuevo fic y gracias por leer.

Mizunolady


End file.
